Instinto
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Tras la batalla de Hades, Hyoga es convocado para sustituir como caballero dorado a Camus, pero antes de la investidura acude a Atenas a zanjar un asunto con Milo, el caballero del Escorpión.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 

_**Para M.**_

**MILO**

—Firme aquí, señor Alkaios.

Milo estiró la mano y tomó la pluma —una estilográfica con el símbolo de Atenea grabado en el nácar— dispuesto a garabatear su nombre en la hoja que el Administrador le había colocado encima de la mesa. La leyó con detenimiento hasta que por último estampó su rúbrica, tapando parte de su rango.

—Todo esto me parece una estupidez, señor Ishikawa. Ya sé que nuestra señora Atenea ha decidido continuar la labor del señor Kido y está abriendo las puertas del Santuario a los diferentes gobiernos y Fuerzas Militares —pronunció en un depurado acento japonés—, pero yo sólo soy un soldado y como tal no tengo vela en este entierro. Si lo han elegido para el cargo de custodio, sus razones tendrán para traerlo de vuelta; en lo que a mí respecta, será uno más —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Administrador asintió gravemente, nervioso por estar ante uno de los pocos renacidos tras la reciente Guerra Sagrada. Recogió el documento y lo guardó cuidadosamente en una carpeta, sin poder evitar que la estilográfica cayera al suelo. Se excusó por su torpeza.

—He venido en persona para informarle de su incorporación porque usted fue el único de sus adversarios en la Batalla de las Doce Casas que decidió salvarle la vida y creímos que le interesaría saberlo.

Milo sonrió de medio lado, se levantó y mostró la salida a Makoto Ishikawa, un hombrecillo sudoroso y con ojos de comadreja, vivos y brillantes.

—Eso es agua pasada —el espartano sacó un cigarrillo de la protección de combate de su pantorrilla y lo encendió—. Enterramos a los caídos y continuamos matando por la gloria de los dioses. Para eso nos pagan¿No?

El asiático suspiró exasperado.

—Esta actitud no es precisamente la más idónea para el cambio que se está efectuando en la Fundación y por ende, en el Santuario, aunque tampoco podemos esperar otra cosa, supongo —dijo el hombre, realizando una reverencia a modo de despedida.

—No sea tan inflexible conmigo —rió el griego, enseñándole los dientes, sabiendo que dicho comportamiento era harto desagradable para el japonés—. Tenga en cuenta que, desde que aprendí a expresarme en su idioma, ya no es necesaria la presencia de un intérprete y así podrán destinar esa partida presupuestaria a otro tipo de fines más lúdicos¿No lo cree así? —contestó irónico, pero despidiéndose de idéntica manera.

El señor Ishikawa apretó con fuerza el portafolios demostrando su irritación y avanzó por el pasillo del Templo hasta llegar a la altura de la armadura dorada. Durante unos instantes la miró fascinado, hasta que volvió a centrar su atención en el joven de larga cabellera que lo observaba como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

—Le avisaremos cuando sea la toma de posesión —le indicó.

—Por supuesto. Me pondré mis mejores ropas, me acicalaré mi espartana melena y saldré a saludarlo con una amplia sonrisa. Hasta la vista, Administrador, ya conoce el camino.

Milo lo vio desaparecer entre las sombras de Escorpio y aún sin alzar su cosmos podía seguir sin dificultad el rastro de calor que emanaba del cuerpo del japonés, fruto de la ira que había provocado con su actitud y sus palabras. Sonriendo, apagó el cigarro y lo guardó para una mejor ocasión; estaba seguro que el señor Ishikawa trataría de recortarle parte de las prebendas económicas de las que disfrutaba como castigo por su irreverencia, aunque a Milo eso le daba igual. El hecho de conseguir sacar a la cúpula administrativa del Templo del Patriarca y hacerles bajar en procesión hasta su Casa era su forma de reafirmar su posición dentro de la jerarquía del Santuario. Y a pesar de las tentadoras ofertas que le realizaban —tomar un discípulo o, al menos, organizar una escuela de combate—, él siempre se negaba en redondo, arguyendo que era un comando, no una institutriz.

Avanzó por el pasillo de la Casa y bajó la intensidad de la iluminación. En realidad, sí había barajado la posibilidad de impartir clases de lucha, de historia griega o de métodos de supervivencia, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para estar más de dos horas rodeado de muchachos y muchachas a plena luz del sol, lejos de la oscuridad de su cueva; y aunque el médico sanador del Santuario le había insistido en realizarle una serie completa de pruebas físicas y mentales, Milo sabía que no era un problema metabólico u hormonal lo que le convertía en un ermitaño.

Tenía la certeza de que algo en su interior se había partido —o convertido en piedra— cuando emergió del monolito en el cual había sido condenado por herejía.

Una herejía que aún continuaba pagando, tanto tiempo después.

Se introdujo en los aposentos privados del Templo y volvió a mirar la carta, leyendo de nuevo el nombre y el rango dorado al que iban a ascenderle en una investidura sin precedentes en la Orden.

Meneó la cabeza. Su corazón se aceleraba.

—Estás viejo, Milo. Viejo para tropezar otra vez contra lo mismo.

El sonido del busca—personas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le requerían para la sesión de fotos del _National Geografic_, compareciendo al lado de Atenea, como si se tratara de una vieja gloria de los antiguos años de guerreros y de héroes. Masculló y tiró el aparato sobre la cama. ¿Cuándo lo dejarían en paz? Aioria se prestaba mejor para aquella pantomima, sonreía con más franqueza.

Él sólo quería dormir. Pero no se lo permitían.

Se miró la melena, buscando canas entre sus rizos. Sus ojos turquesas brillaron al no encontrar rastro de ellas aún.

—Quizás… quién sabe —susurró.

Y con estos pensamientos, se dirigió al templo del Patriarca a atender a la prensa.

Ya pensaría en la investidura cuando llegara el momento.

**HYOGA**

Colocó la ropa sobre la cama del hotel y durante unos instantes se dedicó a afeitarse con cuidado. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su rostro juvenil sólo era capaz de producir un pálido vello de niño en vez de una ruda barba masculina. El pecho, tan lampiño como cabía esperar de su genotipo ario —caucásico mezclado con asiático—, aparecía mancillado por varias cicatrices, destacando una en su lado izquierdo, justamente sobre el corazón.

Una cicatriz que ardía constantemente.

Apretó el puño y en su interior se forjó un trozo de hielo que utilizó para aplicar sobre la antigua herida. Estudiándola con minuciosidad, al tacto se mostraba cerrada, de textura apergaminada incluso, pero Hyoga sentía como si de ella aún manara sangre. Esa impresión, tan vívida como si fuera real conseguía quebrar su concentración y lo alteraba hasta sumirlo en un incontrolable ataque de nervios, insultando con ese acto los preceptos de su adorado maestro.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y cuando tomó consciencia de la situación, descubrió que estaba llorando. Al notar la humedad en sus mejillas esbozó una mueca macabra, ya que siempre era Shun el blanco de todas las puyas por su actitud piadosa y emotiva. A él, sin embargo, parecían no tenerle en cuenta ni su compasión ni su sensibilidad, quizás por su ascendencia no japonesa, por la conocida historia de la pérdida de su madre —como si los demás jóvenes no fueran huérfanos—, por la naturaleza de sus poderes o por otro tipo de variables que no alcanzaba a comprender.

"_Libérate de todo sentimentalismo, Hyoga. Libérate o morirás"_

Se rodeó con los brazos, acariciando con sus dedos los lugares de su cuerpo dónde Milo lo había impactado con su ataque, evocando lo grave de su voz, el olor de su piel morena. Abstraído como estaba en los recuerdos de la última confrontación, cuando reparó en la erección que comenzaba a emerger entre sus piernas negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo lo absurdo de su comportamiento. Estaba seguro que si se presentaba en el Santuario sucumbiría ante él como la vez anterior, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía una misión que cumplir y además, necesitaba cerrar aquel capítulo, aclarar lo sucedido y avanzar o claudicar para siempre.

—Mi fe habrá quebrantado la tuya —susurró, acercándose hacia la cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Pero tus actos me han condenado a una vida gris, Milo. Una vida gris.

Tiró a la papelera las entradas a los establecimientos que había visitado, aunque se quedó con una que llevaba impreso el _Ganímedes dando de beber al águila_ de Thorvaldsen. Representaba a su avatar mitológico, el primer Acuario, el muchacho troyano que enamoró con su belleza al rey de los dioses.

El primer homosexual elevado a la categoría divina.

Se rozó la cicatriz del pecho y besó la yema de sus dedos a continuación. Pronto se enfrentaría con el hombre que le había concedido aquella maldición, el estigma que dominaba su vida.

Aquel a quién pertenecía desde que había pisado el pasillo de Escorpio y que ni siquiera imaginaba todo lo que Hyoga sentía por él.

—Mi fe… ha quebrantado la tuya.

No tardó en vestirse.

**MILO**

Miró el calendario, arrancó las hojas de los días que ya habían pasado y suspiró. La toma de posesión se celebraría en menos de una semana y pronto Hyoga estaría paseándose por los pasillos de los Templos con el mismo derecho que tenía el propio Milo.

Arrugó el papel del almanaque y lo tiró en una papelera, reparando de nuevo en la citación. Apoyado sobre la mesa, recordó el pacto que había establecido con el Caballero de Acuario tiempo atrás, las pautas a seguir en el caso de un desenlace fatal, las carcajadas del propio Milo ante la perspectiva de que el Cisne venciera a su maestro.

El juramento rubricado con besos sobre la piel del francés de hacerse cargo de su discípulo si a él le ocurría algo en la contienda.

Cerró los ojos y bufó, tratando de ignorar el dolor en el pecho. La simple idea de imaginarse a Hyoga frente a él conseguía colapsarlo, ya que sólo era capaz de ver la imagen de Camus muerto, su rostro blanco sobre el suelo y el báculo de la diosa resucitando a su asesino.

De haber intuido aquel resultado, Milo jamás habría respetado las condiciones de lo acordado entre ellos la noche en que Camus le hizo el amor por última vez. No habría perdido el tiempo en tratar de convencerlo para que desertara, y tampoco lo habría probado como caballero. Una ejecución rápida y precisa hubiera sido la solución más apropiada, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba: Hyoga sobrevivió a ese combate y a otros más, demostrando no sólo ser un digno caballero de Atenea, sino ser el perfecto sucesor a la armadura de Acuario.

Se acarició la melena, mesando su flequillo que al instante volvió a su posición original.

—No podré soportar esta situación. Lo voy a terminar matando.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de relajarse, y cuando vio que era imposible se entregó a la caza y captura de un cigarrillo. ¿Dónde estaban los amigos cuando se les necesitaba? Aioria lo escucharía, se tomarían unas copas de vino, terminarían en cualquier antro de Atenas borrachos como cubas y luego amanecerían en la cama de algún desconocido.

Le echaba de menos.

El eco de unas pisadas proveniente del pasillo principal del Templo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó su cosmos, se agazapó tras la puerta y esperó, con el brazo retraído y la _Aguja_ brillando en su dedo.

—¿Señor? —se oyó una vocecita temerosa—. Le traigo la correspondencia.

Milo se relajó al reconocer a Ino, bajó la guardia y salió mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias, muchacha —la despidió.

Una postal de Aioria le hizo sonreír. Con una caligrafía desastrosa —posiblemente la había escrito encima de la espalda de alguien, o sobre otros lugares más comprometidos—, le informaba que la misión que le habían encomendado en Mykonos iba viento en popa. Milo no lo dudaba, en un lugar como aquel Aioria sería, más que un enviado del Santuario, la atracción mayor del lugar. Todo el mundo querría ser caballero de Atenea.

O más bien, ponerse al servicio del ateniense.

Suspiró expulsando el aire por la boca y dejó la postal sobre la estantería. Cuando se iba a disponer a abrillantar la armadura de Escorpio, volvió a sentir algo en el pasillo que lo hizo ponerse en alerta de nuevo.

—Por las trenzas de Artemisa… qué cojones tienes, chaval.

Dudó durante unos instantes sobre qué hacer. ¿Salir y saludarle¿Atacarle?

¿Llevarlo a rastras a la cama y tomarlo sin contemplaciones?

La idea le hizo sonreír.

Se preparó para la confrontación, hiperventilándose y haciéndose uno con la energía cósmica del Templo, retroalimentándose con su aura, vibrando al sentir su poder.

Quería ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Sí, eso haría.

**HYOGA**

El guardia de la entrada le miró con curiosidad al devolverle los documentos y el visado; comprobó que el joven de la foto correspondía al que tenía ante sí y no puso objeción a que atravesara el propileo sur del Santuario, indicándole los lugares que no eran convenientes cruzar a causa de las pruebas para aspirantes a caballero. Hyoga agradeció esas recomendaciones sonriéndole con una cierta timidez, cosa que hizo reír al soldado. Este debía preguntarse, una vez lo dejó atrás, cómo alguien tan flaco y desgarbado como el ruso había conseguido llegar a ser caballero; pero así como su elemento representaba una mortífera fragilidad, la constitución del Cisne y su esbelta y dorada figura se convertían en un arma de doble filo: los guerreros de los Hielos eran temidos y respetados por su resistencia al dolor y a la fatiga.

Pronto podría probar si esa realidad era cierta, pensó con angustia.

A medida que ascendía por las escaleras y cruzaba los templos vacíos, la opresión en el pecho se hacía más y más palpable. Una parte de él deseaba salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a la cabaña de Siberia, esconderse allí y no salir jamás pero la otra le impelía a avanzar. Debía averiguar si lo que le ocurría era una adicción derivada de su mezcla de veneno y hielo en sangre, o por el contrario consistía en algo más profundo y preocupante.

Si descubría que su ansiedad derivaba de lo primero, Milo le proporcionaría la cura. Y si por el contrario se trataba de lo segundo, Milo tendría en su mano la llave de su libertad.

O de su locura.

¿Qué sabía de él? Su nombre. Su propio maestro se lo había confesado una noche, mientras hablaba de su pasado en Atenas. Milo Alkaios, el espartano, el hijo de la Hélade, la leyenda viva heredera del rey Leónidas, una gloriosa figura poseedora de una belleza terrorífica.

Recordó con vividez el momento en que entró con Shun en brazos en el Templo de Escorpio y Milo lo miró con detenimiento. ¿Existiría hombre más atractivo que él en la Tierra? Hyoga lo dudaba. Aún en mitad del combate, no pudo reprimir echarle un vistazo a su anatomía e incluso se sonrojó por los pensamientos lascivos que le asaltaron: la faldilla ajustada a sus caderas, las botas lamiendo sus muslos, el peto escondiendo su pecho poderoso y la melena, aquel símbolo sexual que se alzaba como dotada de vida cuando inflamaba su cosmos constituían algo imposible de olvidar.

Tanto era así que las imágenes grabadas en su retina campaban libres por su mente en los momentos más íntimos, y en la soledad de su cama en el Ártico se disparaban excitándole hasta un punto insoportable. Y era en ese momento cuando todo su cuerpo se incendiaba calcinándole por completo y le obligaba a tirarse en la nieve desnudo, mientras gemía el nombre de Milo a la vez que su sexo se clavaba en la escarcha del suelo, simulando un coito doloroso y placentero a partes iguales. A pesar de su timidez innata, de los complejos y de los reparos que ponía a contemplar su propio cuerpo, Hyoga olvidaba lo aprendido y se convertía en un ser salvajemente sexual. Llevado completamente por el instinto alcanzaba el orgasmo, violento y de gran intensidad, y cuando volvía a recuperar el control sobre sí mismo se encontraba con los arañazos en su pubis, las rojeces en la cara interna de sus muslos y los restos de un cilindro de hielo clavado aún entre sus nalgas, que lo sumían en un profundo y apesadumbrado malestar.

Se tapó la boca y se agarró a uno de los pilares de la Casa de Libra. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y todo su cuerpo reflejaba el constante estado de angustia que padecía desde hacía varios meses. Se estaba dejando vencer, él, que había matado dioses, por el anhelo oculto de un toque, una caricia en su rostro. Por el abrazo de un hombre que, al arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte lo había condenado a un suplicio peor.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente; la Casa de Escorpio se alzaba ante él, majestuosa, impenetrable, oscura.

Aterradora.

Avanzó con prisa, como deseando terminar algo que aún no había empezado y penetró en el pasillo alzando su cosmos. La armadura de Escorpio vibró, posiblemente porque le reconocía gracias al veneno que portaba en su torrente sanguíneo y cuando abrió la boca para anunciarse, un jadeo sustituyó al nombre del caballero que había ido a ver.

Tosió, aclaró su voz y lo intentó por segunda vez.

—¿Milo?

Nadie contestó, aunque Hyoga sabía que el Escorpión estaba en la Casa. El aura impresa en las paredes así lo indicaba, y él podía leerla puesto que su empatía correspondía a la de un caballero dorado, no a la de un mozalbete vestido con una armadura de bronce.

Ahora era el heredero de Acuario y había sido convocado para tomar posesión de la armadura de Camus, su difunto maestro.

—¿Milo? —volvió a preguntar, temblando de nerviosismo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Una corriente de aire apagó las antorchas del pasillo, dejándolo todo en una enfermiza penumbra, similar a cuando se enfrentaron la vez anterior.

—Ni siquiera os enseñan las normas de cortesía y hospitalidad —atronó una voz desde el interior del Templo—. Esta Orden está abocada a la extinción.

**MILO**

Sonrió de medio lado al comprobar el efecto que causaban sus palabras en el joven que estaba ante él. La postura revelaba timidez e incluso un poco de miedo, inconfundibles los hombros tendiendo hacia el suelo, flácidos, como temerosos de alzarse y elevar la moral —o la autoestima— del cuerpo al que pertenecían. Aquello le producía una insana satisfacción: no le devolvería a Camus pero sin embargo, le concedería un nuevo juguete con el que experimentar sus capacidades de manipulación empática.

—Soy yo… Hyoga —tartamudeó el joven, consiguiendo que la boca del Escorpión se abriera aún más, ampliando su sonrisa—. Estoy aquí por la citación.

—Lástima —contestó Milo—. Te creía en Japón, con tus cien hermanos.

—Me convocaron para…

—¡Ya sé para qué te convocaron! —cortó con agresividad—. ¿Te vas a quedar en el pasillo? Hay temas que no se deben tratar en según qué lugares… niño.

Entró y buscó un cigarro que encendió y consumió en dos caladas para salir a continuación. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan furioso? En realidad, ambos obedecían órdenes, y aunque se odiaran a muerte —algo que no sabía si se acercaba a la realidad o no—, tendrían que compartir estandarte y protegerse si entraban en combate. Eran guerreros, y por mucho que le doliera a Milo, Hyoga era el legítimo sucesor de Camus.

Había cambiado considerablemente desde la última vez que lo vio, reconoció el griego mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. Sus ojos seguían mostrándose inocentes, quizás un poco resguardados ante la fiera que se alzaba frente a él, como temerosos de su reacción. El cabello descansaba sobre los hombros aunque ya no tenía el color amarillento de antaño, si no otro más dorado y apagado, más adulto. El mentón se había afilado, la boca se fruncía en una mueca entre expectación y admiración y el cuerpo…

Hyoga era una auténtica belleza.

Milo tragó saliva tras echarle un último vistazo a la entrepierna del Cisne, ahora heredero de Acuario. ¿Por qué llevarían esos trajes tan ajustados, revelando todas las curvas de su anatomía?, se preguntó con un mal disimulado fastidio. ¿Era para que los caballeros de cosmos ardiente sucumbieran ante aquellos hombres sin corazón y se arrastraran por el suelo, plegando por una de sus miradas?

Alguien debería hacer saltar por los aires el maldito templo monópteros y hacer un favor a la Humanidad, deshaciéndose de tan malvados moradores, decretó.

—No sabía si estabas ocupado, pero quería verte antes de la toma de posesión, o la investidura, o como quieran llamar a la farsa que desean hacer conmigo —musitó con un ligero matiz de temor, que Milo tomó con una contestataria actitud.

—No estaba haciendo nada importante. No hay cadáveres que enterrar en el día de hoy, así que eres bienvenido… Cygnus. Adéntrate en mi cueva. Pasa y ponte cómodo —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contrastando con la dureza de sus mirada.

Milo extendió la mano y le invitó —obligó— a pasar. Colocándose en la puerta, Hyoga tendría que rozarse contra él para franquearla, y esa fue una idea que se le antojó deliciosa. ¿No quería hablar con él? Pues lo haría a su manera.

Y Milo usaría todos los trucos que conociera para ponérselo lo más difícil posible, probando cuánto de Acuario se escondía tras aquel delicado caparazón.

**HYOGA**

Durante unos instantes, dudó. El paso era estrecho, Milo se había apostado en el quicio de la puerta, no se apartaba y pretendía que Hyoga pasara por allí. La cicatriz ardió al imaginarse el cuerpo del griego contra —o sobre— el suyo y sólo la bajada temporal de varios grados de temperatura interna impidió que su sexo cobrase vida y saludase al del espartano. ¡Qué vergüenza¿Qué pensaría su maestro de él? Lo obvio, certificó con amargura, que era un Acuario imperfecto, alguien que continuó con vida porque Camus había decidido sacrificarse, al igual que sus hermanos, algunos enemigos —Isaac— y los asimilados a la causa, como Kanon.

Tragó saliva y avanzó, oliendo el aroma de la piel de Milo al entrar en el Templo. Su rostro se ruborizó salvajemente pero no se permitió flaquear. Una vez llegados a aquel punto, volver al inicio era algo impensable, por lo que el contacto de ambos cuerpos duró poco. La mano de Hyoga rozó el muslo del griego, palpando su musculatura firme, y para evitar incendiarse de deseo apretó el puño, generando cristales de hielo en su palma.

Debía hacer algo o Milo se daría cuenta de lo mucho que lo excitaba.

—Me odias¿verdad?

La frase salió de su boca como un vómito incontrolado. Por la mirada que el espartano le dedicó, había dado en la diana, así que tomó aire y lo contuvo en sus pulmones esperando que el otro invocara la _Aguja Escarlata_ y lo volviera a aguijonear dejándolo como un alfiletero.

—¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tú solo o te ha ayudado alguien?

No había sido la contestación que esperaba escuchar aunque sí barajó la posibilidad de que Milo reaccionara con sorna en vez de con agresividad. Evitó mirarle directamente a los ojos, por lo que su atención se centró en la decoración de la sala, sorprendentemente llena de libros. Abrió la boca al encarar aquel fascinante descubrimiento, ya que no se había imaginado el recinto privado del Escorpión tan rebosante de cultura, sino más lúdico y desenfadado.

Un error por su parte, el dar por sentado detalles que desconocía.

Milo guardaba un incomodísimo silencio, lo que hizo que Hyoga se atreviera a hablar de nuevo, tras atesorar un poco de determinación oculta en el fondo de su alma.

—Encontré esta carta firmada de su puño y letra en la cabaña de Cocornach —la dejó sobre la mesa de la sala con cuidado una vez tomó asiento—. Ahí explica que si algo le sucediera, te dejaba encargado de mi adiestramiento, y asegura que tú tenías una copia de la misma.

—Sí, está en mi poder —le espetó el griego.

—Quizás es un atrevimiento soberano por mi parte, pero no supe nada de ti desde la vuelta de Hades. Ni te has puesto en contacto conmigo, ni me has buscado —le reprochó atropelladamente, apretándose los dedos de forma compulsiva—. Nada.

—Y tu idea de una entrevista antes de vestirte de oro, como Talos —gruñó Milo, con voz ronca—, es para echarme en cara que no hiciera caso de las últimas voluntades de un difunto. Pues, para que te enteres, niño —le escupió con ira—, nunca quise tener un discípulo. Si Atenea no ha conseguido que adopte a ninguno, él tampoco lo logrará —le contestó tajante—. Y lo puede rubricar con sangre si le viene en gana.

Hyoga tembló y su mano se fue directa a la cicatriz invisible de su ojo izquierdo. La cirugía le había devuelto el esplendor de su belleza, aunque él no se viera como otra cosa que un ser flaco, blancuzco y desgarbado. La tocó como el fetiche del que se trataba y ya más calmado, volvió a buscar valor para atacar la dialéctica de feria de su interlocutor, que parecía emerger del suelo como si fuera el _Coloso de Rodas_

Sólo le faltaba la antorcha y el brazo en alto.

—No es mi intención importunarte. Sólo he creído adecuado mantener una conversación antes de mi investidura —le explicó de la forma más tranquila posible, imitando la pose que su maestro solía exhibir.

Milo caminó en círculos cerca de la mesa hasta acercarse a él, felinamente.

—Me parece increíble que seas tan prepotente, niño —masculló—, aunque tampoco me debería extrañar, sabiendo quién fue tu mentor —se alejó con lentitud—. Siento comunicarte que no me importunas en absoluto.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el brazo del otro sillón, separando las piernas.

—Yo simplemente estoy aqu…

Milo levantó la mano y lo obligó a callar.

—¡No sigas hablando, por Artemisa Orthia! —le gritó—. ¡Conseguirás levantarme un puto dolor de cabeza!

El ruso tragó saliva y se encogió en el asiento. No era su intención molestarle, pero Milo parecía estar a la defensiva y la conversación comenzaba a derivar en un enfrentamiento que Hyoga no deseaba mantener.

Un viso de tristeza nubló sus azules ojos.

—Como buen Acuario que eres, imagino que tu táctica consistirá en quedarte ahí clavado hasta que yo te de la respuesta que más convenga a tus intereses —le respondió de forma categórica, arrastrando las sílabas con sensualidad—. Y como soy heleno y tengo que respetar las leyes de hospitalidad, pues aquí nos pudriremos los dos, esperando que aparezca Zorba el Griego para que nos haga una demostración de cómo se baila el _sirtaki_. ¡Por Atenea, niño! —voceó, cada vez más enfadado—. ¡Estoy viejo para esto!

Hyoga trató de añadir algo, pero Milo apretó los labios y lo señaló con el dedo, mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

—¡Y mantén tu palmípeda boca cerrada, por las barbas de Clearco! —rezongó—. Ahora vuelvo.

El Cisne sintió cómo su cuerpo iba disminuyendo de tamaño frente al huracán espartano. Lo vio desaparecer al fondo, y aunque la cocina no tenía puerta el saber que estaba de espaldas le alivió. Tomó aire y lo expulsó suavemente, intentando controlar los nervios sin apenas conseguirlo.

Necesitaba relajarse mirando a otro lado y no a aquella melena lujuriosa, tan brillante y sedosa que apetecía enterrar los dedos en ella, deleitarse en su tacto, aspirar su aroma. Sabía que si Milo se daba cuenta del auténtico motivo de su visita, lo aventaría del templo a patadas, por eso clavó la vista en el suelo y suspiró, sin percatarse de la copa de vino que oscilaba ante sus narices.

**MILO**

—Me aseguraron que el mármol proviene de la zona de Laconia, pero me da la sensación de que los cabrones mesenios nos mintieron —le dijo, refiriéndose a las baldosas—. ¿Tienes pensado quedarte contemplando el suelo o vas a dignarte a mirarme? Porque si quieres dedicarte al estudio de las losetas, las del pasillo son mucho más interesantes. Yo, particularmente, las prefiero.

Volvió a sonreír de medio lado. La copa de vino era, junto con unos trozos de jamón y pan, la forma de honrar la visita del ruso y de respetar las leyes impuestas por Zeus Atico. Hyoga parecía ausente y eso significaba que estaba buscando en su interior un remanente de paciencia antes de ponerse a bramar como Hécuba tras la muerte de Príamo.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Milo reconoció que Camus había descrito al joven con precisión quirúrgica al compararlo con una marioneta sentimental exudando dolor por todos los poros de su piel.

Y aquello le hacía sentir una insana satisfacción.

Hyoga aceptó la copa pero no bebió, lo que hizo que Milo deseara estamparlo contra una pared. Como respuesta, enseñándole implícitamente una de las costumbres más ancestrales de su pueblo, alzó la copa al cielo y tras lanzar unas gotitas al aire —la conocida libación a los dioses— realizó un brindis.

—Por los que están aquí… y por los que volverán.

Era la primera vez que hacía una mención clara y directa a la ausencia de Camus. Sin dejar de mirarlo, esperó una reacción por parte del otro, una lágrima, algo que le indicara la auténtica razón por la que se había presentado en su Casa, pero lejos de abrir la boca, lo único que hizo el ruso fue elevar la cabeza y fijarse en la descarada desnudez que Milo le estaba mostrando bajo la túnica.

El rostro del Cisne se incendió instantáneamente, hecho que logró que el espartano se sintiera triunfador y poderoso; sin embargo, los reflejos de Hyoga fueron rápidos y el joven inflamó su cosmos, utilizando su poder para controlar su ardor interno.

Milo disfrutaba con cada una de las acciones del Cisne, consiguiendo que entre ellos se firmara una tregua de silencio que duró más bien poco.

—Perdóname —susurró el heredero de Acuario.

Milo elevó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Perdonarle¿Cuál de todas las tropelías debía perdonarle primero¿El asesinato de Camus¿La devoción de Camus hacia él¿El saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre estaría ante él en el corazón de Camus, si es que éste poseía uno?

—Dime lo que tengas que decir, Hyoga. Basta de rodeos.

El ruso tomó aire, bajó un par de grados más la temperatura corporal y se afirmó en su asiento. Por lo que Milo sabía de psicología aplicada, aquellas señales significaban que pronto conocería la auténtica naturaleza de la visita del otro. Podía apostar que el Cisne no se había presentado en su recinto a causa de la adjudicación administrativa de una armadura, violando el procedimiento respetado durante milenios en la Orden de Atenea y tampoco por que ambos fueran a ser compañeros de idéntico rango.

Lo que había venido a confesarle tenía un carácter más personal. Más íntimo.

Más morboso.

—Debiste dejarme allí.

Durante unos instantes llenos de perplejidad, Milo dudó en levantarse y sacarlo a patadas del templo o reírse a carcajadas. Como resultado, el bellísimo rostro del griego se transformó en una mueca grotesca, y sus ojos relucieron vengativos y llenos de ira.

—¿Algún reproche más? Porque me estoy cansando de gilipolleces.

—No me has contestado sobre si me odias o no —musitó el otro, sin hacerle caso—, así que imagino que no, que sólo sientes desprecio por mí.

**HYOGA**

A sus ojos, la actitud de Milo era la de alguien que veía a Hyoga como un ser despreciable, carente de todo tipo de redención. Alguien obsceno, con el cabello amarillento y lacio, uno de sus párpados marcado por una asquerosa cicatriz, escuchimizado, desgarbado y lleno de complejos. Alguien que cuando vistiera la armadura de Acuario siempre sería recordado por ser el asesino de su maestro, el que sobrevivió por la compasión del perfecto Camus de Martignac.

Sus músculos gruñeron, presos de la tensión a la que habían sido sometidos. Hyoga expulsó el aire con la mirada clavada en el suelo, completamente abatido. Sí, podía odiarlo, aborrecerlo, ignorarlo o desarrollar hacia él la mayor de las repulsas; sólo restaba levantarse, agradecer la hospitalidad que Milo había tenido con él y desaparecer bajo las losas de Acuario. Ya le daba igual, así que ni siquiera barajó cómo iba a tomarse el espartano lo que su mermada autoestima le había obligado a confesar. Por eso, cuando vio el rostro de Milo mutar hasta convertirse en una mueca crispada, con los ojos chisporroteantes y rebosantes de cólera deseó salir corriendo, dejar atrás todo aquello y olvidarse de la citación, la orden directa y la propia armadura pero no fue capaz de moverse. Estaba, más que helado, petrificado ante él, y aunque intentó por todos los medios calmarse y tomar las riendas de su propio cuerpo, éste se negaba a obedecerle, dejándole a merced de un depredador del calibre del espartano.

—Ni siquiera te conozco, niño. Eres demasiado poco para que vierta mi odio o mi desprecio en ti.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que el labio inferior de Hyoga bailó ligeramente, como dotado de vida propia. Si el griego deseaba herirlo lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, porque el maltrecho estado de ánimo del ruso sufría ante los ataques de aquel hombre impertérrito y capaz de sacar de quicio al más paciente. Dudó en levantarse y tomar el camino de Siberia o por el contrario, quedarse allí esperando que Milo lo rematara, así que aguantó con paciencia y sintiendo cómo su corazón se desangraba poco a poco, sabiéndose merecedor de aquel castigo.

—Por eso decidiste salvarme —musitó, con la cabeza baja—. Para verme de esta manera.

La copa de Milo terminó estrellada en la pared, y los restos resbalaron por ésta hasta llegar al suelo. Hyoga expandió su cosmos, asustado, bajando varios grados la temperatura de la estancia.

—Lo que hice o no hice, carece de importancia —contestó el griego con modulada y sujeta voz—. Estás aquí, y ante los ojos de la historia tú luchabas en el bando de los buenos, protegiendo a la auténtica Atenea, y era yo el que estaba equivocado. Yo seguía al impostor. Al….

Calló durante unos breves instantes, y Hyoga tragó saliva.

—Nadie tiene en cuenta a estas alturas en qué bando luchaste, o a qué Patriarca seguiste —respondió al fin, dejando sorprendido al Escorpión a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro. Hyoga bajó de nuevo la mirada una vez Milo se agachó para recoger los restos de la copa.

—Algún día conseguiré controlar mi puto mal genio —protestó, yendo con los cristales rotos hacia la cocina.

Ese impás de descanso lo utilizó para calmarse de nuevo. Necesitaba esgrimir algo a su favor, convertir aquella derrota en un empate, ya que una victoria ante Milo era algo casi imposible. Sin embargo, el momento duró poco. El espartano volvió, se sentó de nuevo frente a él y abrió las piernas.

Aquella imagen lo estaba volviendo loco.

**MILO**

Lo había visto en _Instinto Básico_, pero aunque él no era Sharon Stone, las artimañas que se utilizaban en los juegos sexuales eran idénticas para todos los individuos. La provocación, el coqueteo, la seducción y la insinuación funcionaban igual en hombres y en mujeres, y a Milo le encantaba sacarles partido en cada ocasión que se le presentaba.

El griego tenía la certeza de que Hyoga era homosexual, no porque fuera entrenado por Camus —un cínico reprobado—, si no porque cada vez que se Milo cercaba, el Cisne alzaba su cosmos inmediatamente. Conocía las tretas del francés a la hora de regular su termostato interno y estaba seguro que éste se las había enseñado a Hyoga sutilmente, como si fuera una parte más del adiestramiento. Así que, en la ecuación mental de Milo, sólo existía una premisa: a más cercanía, más frío.

O mejor dicho, más ardor.

La copa de vino había comenzado a congelarse desde su pie. De ambas bocas emergía un vaho blanquecino que simulaba las chimeneas del Infierno, y parte del sofá brillaba gracias a los cristales de hielo que reposaban sobre él. Milo miró a su histérico interlocutor fríamente, y aunque los deseos de echarlo de su casa eran cada vez más grandes, las palabras del ruso —y la realidad que exponían— comenzaban a ser demasiado molestas como para ignorarlas. El ruso podría haber luchado del lado de la diosa, sí, pero ambos —Hyoga y Milo— creían firmemente en lo correcto de sus acciones en el momento de enfrentarse en combate.

En el momento en que Milo tuvo datos suficientes como para saber que el Patriarca era un impostor, rindió pleitesía a la auténtica divinidad.

Y ésta le aceptó como custodio.

—La cuestión es que —se lanzó a hablar de nuevo, atrayendo la atención del otro—, lucháramos, nos enfrentáramos o llegara la niña con su divino báculo y te resucitara del suelo, la historia está escrita y nada podemos hacer para cambiarla.

Hyoga tragó saliva y apretó los puños, cosa que hizo que Milo sonriera tétricamente. Lo tenía bajo su control, con sólo un par de trucos sucios, era fácil, muy fácil desconcentrarlo.

—Respecto a lo que sucedió en Acuario, me gustaría añadir que yo…

El rostro de Milo se agrió hasta convertirlo en una caricatura. ¡Hyoga continuaba con lo mismo¡La Casa de Acuario, las baldosas de Acuario, el caballero de Acuario! El Escorpión sintió cómo la ira se agolpaba en su estómago y lo impelía a levantarse para agarrar al otro de la pelambrera, arrastrarlo por el pasillo y por último, tirarlo por las escaleras hasta que rebotara contra los árboles de sal.

—Durante mucho tiempo permití que tu admirado maestro me manipulara como un muñeco, pero por azares del destino, dejé de ser su juguete preferido, así que, como comprenderás —lo miró con furia, elevando la voz a medida que hablaba—, no voy a volver a vivir la misma situación pero contigo como protagonista. Nos enfrentamos en combate, perdí, tú continuaste y te batiste con él, con el resultado ya conocido. ¡Fin de la discusión, cojones!

—No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento —rebatió el otro

Milo meneó la cabeza, entre atónito y colérico. ¿Acaso quería morir¿No veía que como continuara con lo mismo, no llegaría a vestir la armadura de Acuario, sino una mortaja funeraria tejida por el propio espartano?

—¡No, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento yo! —contestó el griego fuera de sí, entre cansado y harto—. ¡No te bastó con joderla en Libra, poniéndote a lloriquear como el puto maricón de mierda que eres! —manoteó—. ¡Te atreviste a salir del féretro de Hielo, llegar a Escorpio con el otro niñato, plantarte ante mí y retarme como caballero¡Y yo, atrapado por los huevos como estaba, tuve que aceptar un combate contigo y encima ser vencido por un técnico¡Anda y que te den por el puto culo, cabrón hijo de puta!

Se giró, jadeando, creyendo que el otro recapitularía y guardaría silencio.

—¡Tenía que continuar avanzando! —protestó Hyoga, con ansias renovadas de vivir su último día—. ¡Seiya y los otros lo esperaban de mí!

—¿Y qué esperaba Camus? —le preguntó Milo, encarándolo—. ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez¿Nunca te has parado a pensar en por qué yo no te ejecuté nada más verte entrar por la puerta en vez de dedicarme a tratar de disuadirte para que desertaras? —sonrió con crueldad—. Seréis estrechos de culo pero¡Acuario jamás ha sido vestida por idiotas!

El rostro de Hyoga se tiño de rubor y de rabia.

—Todo está salpicado de sexo cuando se habla contigo —gimoteó—. El maestro tenía razón.

Milo se quedó sorprendido ante aquella audacia.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió con sorna—. Apuesto a que debió olvidársele comentarte que yo —se señaló— le salpiqué con mi sexo cuando vino a informar al Patriarca de la muerte de tu amiguito, el finlandés. ¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó con ironía—. ¡Qué descuido más tonto!

Hyoga apretó los dientes e incluso la temperatura de su cuerpo osciló peligrosamente.

—Aun me hace pagar con sangre que fuera yo el que me quedara con su envenenada virginidad. Puto cabrón —finalizó Milo para sí mismo sin mirarlo, embebido en sus propios recuerdos.

—¡No puedes hablar así de un difunto! —suplicó Hyoga—. ¡Ten un poco de respeto por su alma!

El cosmos de Milo se disparó violentamente, coloreando gran parte del mobiliario de rojo carmesí. Se lanzó sobre el ruso con gran celeridad y tomándolo de la pechera, lo elevó del suelo, hablando entre dientes.

—Tuve respeto, más que respeto, devoción por él. ¡Fui utilizado para sus fines hasta que en su búsqueda del Acuario Perfecto decidió morir entre tus brazos¡Dejándome a mí sin nada!

Lo arrojó sobre el sillón y buscó algo que llevarse a la boca. Encontró un cigarro y de la rabia que sentía el mechero se escurrió entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, rodando por las baldosas hasta acabar debajo de la mesa.

—Puta mierda¡Puta mierda!

Hyoga jadeaba por la impresión, con la camiseta arrugada todavía.

—No… no puede ser, no… —balbuceó, con un timbre de voz trémulo—, no puedo, no puedo creerte.

El griego partió el cigarro en dos y dejó el mechero en el suelo, con los ojos arrendijados de dolor y de odio. Se alzó a gran velocidad y de nuevo, se situó encima del otro, apoyándose con un pie sobre el brazo de sillón.

—Repíteme eso si tienes cojones, cabrón.

El cosmos del ruso explotó con violencia, chocando contra el de Milo. Generó un anillo de hielo alrededor suyo, pero el Escorpión lo destruyó con su _Restricción_. No volvería a cometer el mismo error que en el anterior combate.

—¡Te he hecho una puta pregunta! —le increpó.

—El maestro tenía… un voto de celibato.

El griego sonrió macabramente mientras se erguía ante el Cisne.

—Sí. El voto. Pues para que te enteres, cuando te follas a uno con voto de castidad, celibato o su puta madre¡Te dan puntos extra!

—¿Por qué quieres destruir su recuerdo? —inquirió indignado Hyoga—. ¿Por qué hablas así de él¿Por qué… le odias tanto?

La voz de Milo amenazó con quebrarse y por un instante creyó que se pondría a llorar. Pero el sonido gutural que emergió del fondo de su garganta lo convertía en un ser rebosante de cólera, que descargó sobre Hyoga en forma de alaridos.

—¡Porque me manipula desde el Hades! —le increpó—. ¡Porque incluso después de haber desaparecido, incluso después de conseguir que yo me convirtiera en una especie de monje amargado, viene a través tuyo para obligarme a continuar escupiendo el corazón por la boca y ya no puedo más!

Se giró, jadeando por la fuerza de sus gritos, intentando aplacar su ira. Buscó un remanente de paciencia pero lo único que encontró fue la necesidad de estar solo, ovillarse tras la puerta y sollozar amargamente.

—Camus… Camus —tartamudeó el Cisne— está… está muerto.

—Volverá. No le conoces —sonrió, y su timbre tembló—. Se presentará aquí un día de estos, y empezaremos desde el principio. "Hola, soy Camus, el caballero hijo de puta que te va a arrancar las entrañas"

Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, con los ojos brillantes, una mueca obscena en su rostro.

—Y te mirará y se dará cuenta del excelente trabajo que ha hecho contigo porque has cuidado de su mascota durante su ausencia —sonrió con infinita tristeza—. ¡Así que no me hables de tener respeto por su maldita conciencia porque siempre fue un manipulador hijo de la grandísima puta, y lo único que le divertía era hacerme vomitar el alma después de correrse debajo de mí! —se señaló con asco y con desesperación, la misma que reflejaban sus palabras—. ¡Reprochándome que yo le había obligado a violar su absurdo voto!

Ya estaba dicho. Lo único que faltaba era expulsar a Hyoga de su Casa y enterrarse en lo más hondo de su cueva para no salir jamás pero si lo hacía, si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, todo se traduciría en una gran cantidad de problemas internos que Milo no estaba dispuesto a asumir. Así que se limpió las lágrimas con furia, y ahogó las ganas de llorar apretando los párpados.

No le daría la satisfacción de quebrarse ante su alumno. Antes, se arrancaría los ojos.

**HYOGA**

Verlo de espaldas, con la melena lujuriosa cayendo sobre su espalda hasta lamer con las puntas el inicio de sus nalgas era una imagen que, en otro momento, hubiera conseguido excitarle hasta enloquecerle. Pero la tensión de su cuerpo, los jadeos producto de los gritos y el sufrimiento latente entre ambos habían logrado desestabilizarle por completo. Se llevó la mano a la frente y apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de paliar el dolor de cabeza que se extendía desde su nuca hasta sus oídos, que palpitaban al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

Este corría desbocado.

Hyoga supo en aquel mismo instante que había cometido una estupidez soberana al imaginar que podría hablar relajadamente con el Escorpión de lo que había sucedido tras la batalla de las Doce Casas. Si antes Milo era casi inalcanzable, ahora no le cabía duda de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no conseguiría enmendar el error de haberse enfrentado a Camus y haber salido victorioso de la confrontación.

Miró al techo y notó cómo los ojos se le humedecían. Al llevar la mano hacia éstos para limpiarse, reparó en que comenzaba a teñirse de carmesí, como si alguien estuviera recubriéndolo con alquitrán rojo desde la cabeza a los pies. Se sintió mareado, presa de un ataque febril, producto del calor, la excitación y el nerviosismo acumulado.

Cuando bajó la vista, descubrió que en su pantalón había gotas de sangre, así como una gran mancha en mitad de su camiseta, justo a la altura del corazón.

—Mi… lo…

Estiró la mano hacia el espartano y advirtió que temblaba sola; al intentar secarse el sudor de su rostro también se encontró con que había sangre en la palma, y descubrió, antes de que sus piernas flaquearan, que las cicatrices que le recordaban la confrontación en Escorpio se habían abierto y manaban enloquecidas por todo su cuerpo, regándolo todo a su paso, tiñéndolo del color de la _Aguja_.

_Me muero, Milo. Me muero y ni siquiera te he dicho todo lo que siento por ti._

Cayó hacia delante como si fuera una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado los hilos. Los brazos, fláccidos, desearon atrapar la tela de la túnica del griego, incluso acariciar parte de la piel de los muslos morenos, custodios de aquella virilidad recia, fuente de poder y de placer del caballero de Escorpio que tan obscenamente le había mostrado. Pero no alcanzó a rozarlo siquiera, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por averiguar a qué sabía la esencia de tan lujurioso dios.

Creyó que se estamparía contra el suelo y esperó el impacto aunque este no llegó. Al contrario, el olor de Milo —característico jazmín— impregnó sus fosas nasales y en un instante se sintió flotar. El sentido del equilibrio le informó que estaba tumbado, pero la presión en sus costados le daba a entender que una superficie cálida y mullida lo tenía preso y lo trasladaba hacia algún lugar en concreto que él desconocía.

Sus piernas se balanceaban mientras Milo lo portaba hacia la cama, aunque Hyoga no fue consciente de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Arropado por el ser de magnífica melena y ojos inolvidables, sonrió y abrió la boca, susurrando su pecado, su secreto más guardado.

Más íntimo.

—Te… amo.

Y se dejó envolver por la calidez de un sueño cada vez más pesado y reparador.

**MILO**

A pesar de ser conocido con el sobrenombre de "el Escorpión", los poderes de Milo se asemejaban más a los de una araña. Como ellas, Milo era capaz de hipnotizar al adversario, y como ellas, también enredaba con sus invisibles hilos a sus rivales, obligándolos a penetrar en su cueva para luego asestarles el golpe mortal. Inoculaba veneno, y mientras veía cómo éste iba haciendo efecto en sus víctimas, los torturaba haciéndolos elegir entre vivir en la locura o morir a sus manos.

Era en ese instante cuando se sentía poderoso y dueño del Universo. Sólo él y su contrincante. Él y su adversario, en una pugna sin cuartel que duraba exactamente catorce aguijonazos, suficientes para hacer claudicar al más temerario.

Sin embargo, no solamente poseía esa característica de su homónimo del reino animal. También capturaba variaciones caloríficas a su alrededor, pudiendo detectar auras en estado de reposo a varios metros, y poseía un cóctel explosivo de ochenta toxinas que convertían su sangre en un campo minado para cualquiera que intentara hacer de su cuerpo un banco de pruebas. Añadido a esto, sus sentidos —vista, oído— se habían hiperdesarrollado con el paso del tiempo, concediéndole reflejos y velocidad superiores a los de un ser humano común.

Milo era desconfiado por naturaleza, y cuando estaba acompañado por alguien en otras lides que no fueran las sexuales solía estar siempre alerta. Aunque sus ojos no tuvieran a su objetivo frente a ellos, el resto de sus sentidos sí lo distinguían a través de su percepción cósmica.

Por eso, cuando oyó a Hyoga susurrar, supo que las cosas no iban bien. Era un gemido ahogado, carente de vida, aviso último de la expiración del plazo otorgado, avanzadilla de la muerte.

Su sexto sentido lo hizo girarse a gran velocidad, explosionando su aura para tomar el cuerpo de Hyoga que caía como una hoja en otoño, cubierto de sangre.

¿Quién lo había herido? Cerró los ojos con el muchacho en brazos y la _Aguja Escarlata_ emergió de su dedo índice, lista para ser disparada. No percibió cosmos alguno en las proximidades —sólo algún aprendiz en los templos contiguos, personal de mantenimiento y limpieza—, por lo que se dirigió a la cama con él y le retiró la ropa, preparado para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Tragó saliva al comprobar que las catorce cicatrices fruto de los impactos en su anterior confrontación estaban abiertas y la sangre brotaba por ellas.

—Pero qué…

Masculló varias maldiciones en griego al llenarse las manos del líquido carmesí. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó las manos concienzudamente, luego tomó gasas, hilo de sutura y una aguja y se dirigió hacia la cama de nuevo, listo para arreglar el desaguisado que el ruso tenía en el cuerpo.

Primero se fijó en la herida del hombro, tomó parte de la sangre y se la llevó a la boca. Tenía un fuerte sabor metálico aderezado con un componente que le era de sobras conocido.

—Veneno.

Atrapó la sustancia entre los dedos, mimándola y deleitándose en su tacto. No era gruesa como la del propio Milo, esencia fuerte, si no que parecía diluida con algo que no le costó identificar.

—Tienes… hielo. Y el hielo recubre el veneno como una cápsula. Creo que ya voy entendiendo todo esto.

Lo observó con detenimiento, le alzó los párpados y luego le tomó el pulso en la yugular. Hyoga dormía, o más bien, había caído en un estado de letargo profundo, idóneo para que su cuerpo tratara de paliar el desequilibrio que lo había conducido a aquella situación.

De todos los enfrentamientos que Milo había mantenido, sólo dos personas fueron capaces de soportar los catorce aguijonazos estoicamente. Uno de ellos era Kanon, y el otro permanecía tirado en la cama totalmente desmayado. Recapitulando, incluso los dos episodios habían sido diferentes: mientras Kanon aguantaba una ejecución, sin alzamiento de cosmos, Hyoga había sido impactado con él alzado, por lo que algo había hecho que ambos poderes, atributos, elementos o como lo quisieran llamar se unieran en el sistema circulatorio del ruso generando una simbiosis que, posiblemente, lo estaba matando.

Se hizo un corte en un dedo y dejó caer un poco de sangre sobre una de las heridas, observando la reacción de las defensas del otro. Como imaginó, el veneno alojado en el torrente de Hyoga rechazó las partes inservibles del plasma de Milo, pero adoptó los nuevos cristales de toxinas como si fueran propios, generando una película sobre la herida y cerrándola a continuación.

Sonrió al descubrir el secreto del Cisne y contempló la perfecta sincronización de hielo y veneno a la hora de enfrentarse a una agresión externa. Si no estaba equivocado, Hyoga sería la evolución perfecta de la unión de las Casas de Acuario y Escorpio, un soldado que carecía de las fallas del Templo monópteros y que además, iba aderezado con el elemento del recinto de los _Asesinos_.

Acarició el rostro del Cisne con una inusual ternura, sentado en la cama junto a él, tras haberle cambiado la ropa y curado las heridas. Por algún motivo que desconocía, el veneno que navegaba en el torrente del ruso era el causante de la apertura y sellado de las cicatrices, y Milo suponía que la visita de Hyoga no era para aclarar lo que había sucedido entre Camus, él y Milo, si no para averiguar por qué su cuerpo ardía frente al griego, obligándole a ser esclavo de sus sentimientos y deseos. Impidiéndole ser un buen Acuario.

Meneó la cabeza tras colocarle el pelo y contemplarlo mientras dormía. ¿Se estaba excitando? No había sentido deseo alguno al verlo desnudo porque estaba demasiado ocupado en cerrarle las heridas pero ahora, vestido con una túnica demasiado ancha para su cuerpo delgado y fibroso, le apetecía arremangársela, colocarle las piernas en sus hombros y taladrarlo sin piedad.

Le recorrió los labios con el dedo, dibujándoselos obscenamente para por último meterle el pulgar en la boca. Lo miró mientras tanto, deseando tocarlo íntimamente, vengarse en aquel cuerpo vulnerable la caída del amado, del hombre que le mostró lo que era el Cielo y el Infierno.

Pero no podía.

Se acarició la melena, sonriendo a continuación.

—Demasiado viejo para esto, Milo.

Se levantó y buscó un cigarro, encendiéndolo y aspirando el humo, tranquilo por fin. Desde la puerta veía cómo el otro dormía pacíficamente y cuando fue consciente de dónde tenía la mano alojada, meneó la cabeza de pura incredulidad.

—¿Qué te parecería, Acuario, si le diera a tu alumno una lección magistral sobre cómo se ama uno a sí mismo? Ahora, es mi discípulo, y el alivio es importante en seres esclavos de sus vergas como nosotros¿No opinas así?

Tiró la colilla al pasillo exterior, acercó una silla a la cama y abrió las piernas, mirándolo mientras acariciaba suavemente su miembro por encima de la ropa, que respondía al contacto experimentado del griego con la velocidad acostumbrada. Se levantó para cerrar la puerta y al volver a la silla, se desnudó completamente, colocando los pies en la cama, acomodándose para la práctica del amor solitario como si del _Fauno de Barberini_ se tratara. Y se masturbó lenta y pausadamente, jadeando a veces, sonriendo otras, imaginando la crispada cara del difunto mientras él escupía una vez más sobre la virginidad, la castidad y el pudor de la Casa circular. Y cuando por fin alcanzó el orgasmo, marcó con su propio semen el cuerpo del ruso, reconociéndose por vez primera la auténtica realidad de su odio.

—No es que no te perdone —le susurró—. Es que no me perdono a mí mismo.

Se vistió tras besar los labios del joven y salió al exterior, para buscar, como hacía desde que el mundo era mundo, su estrella en el cielo.

—No, no me perdono a mí mismo. Vuelve, Camus.

Agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, deseoso de ver llegar al hombre de melena sedosa con rostro serio y reprenderle al haber cometido aquella aberración.

—Vuelve.


	2. Chapter 2

**INSTINTO**

Capítulo 2

_Para M._

**HYOGA**

_Exit out the back…_

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa al escuchar la música que provenía del cuarto principal de la cabaña. Se removió en la cama, y aunque trató de abrir los ojos, el paño húmedo que a buen seguro su maestro le había colocado sobre el rostro se lo impidió. Camus era un hombre de gran corazón, ya que a pesar de que hacía meses que no le dirigía la palabra como castigo por la muerte de Isaac, continuaba preocupándose por su bienestar.

Hyoga suspiró con los párpados aún cerrados. Camus tenía razón en comportarse así, ya que su necedad se había saldado con la pérdida de su compañero y amigo. Tras la desaparición del finlandés, la única relación que los unía era las tandas de entrenamientos; el francés le sometía a sesiones interminables de ejercicios que lo hacían reptar hacia su camastro, con la única idea de comer y dormir.

_…And never show your head around again…_

Giró la cabeza al percibir una voz que se alzaba por encima de la música. Camus no solía cantar, nunca lo había escuchado entonar ni una sola nota en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él. Era un hombre callado, arisco, que se había ido ensombreciendo paulatinamente hasta llegar casi a ser tan oscuro como la ropa que vestía. Hyoga ya no buscaba su perdón, puesto que era imposible olvidar su cara congestionada y el hielo pegado a su cabello mientras le gritaba con voz quebrada que era otro fracaso más en su vida llena de fracasos. Sin embargo, echaba de menos las tímidas sonrisas que Isaac, entre bromas, era capaz de arrancarle frente al fuego en las gélidas noches siberianas.

_…Purchase your ticket…_

El paño resbaló hasta finalizar sobre el colchón y Hyoga tuvo que taparse el rostro con el brazo, al recibir sus ojos la claridad proveniente de una diminuta ventana enclavada en una pared de piedra. Fue en ese momento —todo olía a jazmín, algo que no se daba en Cocornach— cuando se incorporó súbitamente, con el corazón bombeando sangre a gran velocidad. La acción le pasó factura al instante: terminó cayendo sobre la almohada, presa de unos fortísimos pinchazos en sus sienes.

_…And quickly take the last train… Out of town…_

Jadeó intentando tranquilizarse, sin resultados inmediatos. En el fondo de su ser algo le decía que la voz que coreaba la pieza musical con fuerza e ímpetu no pertenecía a Camus. El tono era más ronco, varonil, sensual y con una pronunciación fuerte —rayando lo tosco—, que arrastraba las consonantes como si se tratara de un baile que tuviera como fin último la unión de los dientes con la lengua. Tragó saliva y notó su garganta completamente seca tras echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Aquel cuarto no se asemejaba al suyo en la cabaña, ni tampoco al asignado por Saori Kido para él en la mansión Graude. Estaba repletos de mapas y libros, la decoración era simple y funcional y sobre su cabeza brillaba la silueta de una espada en excelente estado de conservación.

_…And stand aside and let the next one pass…_

Una espada.

_…Don't let the door kick you in the ass._

Una _maldita_ espada _griega._

Una lágrima se congeló al instante en su mejilla y en su recorrido arañó la fina piel del rostro del ruso, cortándola levemente. Hyoga comprendió entonces que no era Camus quien canturreaba en la habitación contigua, puesto que estaba muerto. Muerto en Acuario, tras mostrarle el camino al Séptimo Sentido. Muerto en Alemania, tras yacer entre sus brazos. Y muerto ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones, al formar parte del grupo de dorados que reventaron sus cosmos y sus cuerpos para evitar el Eclipse. Muerto, siempre muerto, dejándolo atrás con la realidad de su imperfección y con la herencia maldita de portar una armadura ante la cual jamás se sentiría digno.

Se giró con desesperación, ovillándose bajo las sábanas, con la pueril esperanza de encontrar un agujero por donde huir. El hilo de éstas crujió al arroparse Hyoga con ellas y el personal aroma del espartano inundó sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo tomó conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba —¡la cama de Milo!— y su pene se hinchó furioso, asomándose atrevido bajo la tela liviana de la túnica que vestía. Al incorporarse por segunda vez —olvidando los pinchazos en sus sienes y el incómodo ardor en su entrepierna—, trató de pensar en otra cosa, reparando en las gasas y esparadrapos situados en diversas partes de su anatomía.

El rostro se le incendió y con dificultad el Hielo acudió a su llamada, aunque logró rebajar el nivel de calor de su cuerpo controlando así el entusiasmo que revelaba su región del bajo vientre. Apretó los puños, los dientes y los párpados de forma infantil, como si con ese acto pudiera borrar todo lo sucedido con Milo, los gritos, los insultos y los reproches que el espartano le escupió sin contemplación alguna.

—Qué… patético soy.

Presionó con odio la cabeza de su pene para sentir dolor en vez de deseo. Era una manera bastante bizarra de evitar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y le terminara por llenar de semen la cama al griego, pero efectiva. Así que lo hizo: canalizando los cristales de hielo de su torrente sanguíneo hacia la palma de su mano derecha aplicó el frío sobre su despierto y alegre miembro hasta que consiguió que recuperara su tamaño y posición original.

Suspiró aliviado aunque la paz duró apenas unos instantes, justo el tiempo que tardó en fijarse en la textura apergaminada de la túnica, situada en la zona de sus caderas y pubis.

Hyoga tragó saliva y se arremangó el tejido, que hizo ademán de crujir al arrugarlo el ruso entre los dedos. Cuando vio su abdomen y vello púbico con pequeños restos de salpicaduras alzó las cejas y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía para que aquello que lucía blanquecino sobre su piel no fuera lo que se temía.

Con mano temblorosa atrapó parte de la sustancia y al llevársela a la nariz a punto estuvo de vomitar, pues no se equivocaba sobre la naturaleza de ésta.

Se negó a sí mismo caer aún más bajo tras la deplorable entrevista del día anterior pues Hyoga tenía asumido que aquella evidencia era obra suya. Que Milo, en su infinita generosidad, lo había recogido del suelo lleno de sangre y que él le pagaba por medio de poluciones nocturnas.

La mera idea de que el espartano lo hubiera contemplado desnudo y desvalido consiguió que su verga se alzara cuan mástil, esperando —como el ariete que era—, el muro contra el que chocar o la oquedad por la que colarse para mover el mundo.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, tragándose las lágrimas al hacerlo. Sentía a Milo en el templo, por lo que lo más lógico en aquella situación era calmarse, salir a saludar y luego buscar un barranco por el que lanzarse al vacío.

—Algo muy propio de ti, Hyoga.

**MILO**

Se descolgó de la pared tras finalizar una serie de quinientas flexiones y buscó el mando del reproductor para bajar el volumen. Había adquirido la costumbre de ejercitarse al ritmo de los más variados estilos musicales, aunque su preferido seguía siendo el que sonaba en aquel momento, reverberando contra las paredes del Templo.

Se secó con una toalla el sudor y reparó en la citación que el señor Ishikawa le había obligado a firmar. La releyó lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la tuviera entre sus manos y susurró en voz baja todas y cada una de las palabras que la componían.

—Se le informa que el día 7 de abril del corriente, tendrá lugar el juramento de cargo de custodio del caballero de bronce Hyôga Dirchenko, por lo que es obligatoria su presencia vestido con ropa de gala.

Jugueteó con ella tratando de reprimir las ganas de arrugarla y tirarla a la basura. ¿Vestido con ropa de gala? Vestido de fantoche, querrían decir. La mayor parte de las autoridades griegas estarían presentes, y tal baño de solemnidad los convertía ya no en un ejército al servicio de una diosa, sino en uno al servicio de una comunidad. Tanto boato le ponía nervioso, ya que debía ser comedido en las apariciones públicas y la simple idea de terminar borracho en un prostíbulo o encajado entre las nalgas de algún turista en un lavabo público ponían lívido el rostro del Administrador.

Colocó la citación entre un par de libros y volvió a sentarse en el taburete, con una innegable intranquilidad. Se preparó un café y tras dejarlo sobre la mesa retiró las bandas elásticas de sus manos y las mimó con cuidado. Las trataba con una delicadeza extrema, masajeándolas desde la base de los dedos hasta las puntas, para luego inflamar su cosmos y ejecutar diversos ejercicios de habilidad y puntería.

—¿Muerte… o locura? —sonrió—. Tú eliges… capullo…

La música seguía amenizando el ambiente aunque Milo ya no la escuchaba siquiera. Embebido en sus propios recuerdos, y más aún, en el proceso de tonificación de su piel, se detuvo súbitamente cuando reparó en la cicatriz —una de las pocas— que lucía en su muñeca derecha.

La que le recordaba el momento en que regó con su sangre —y su primer deber como maestro putativo— la armadura de Cygnus.

Alzó los ojos y los clavó en la puerta de su cuarto, castamente cerrada. ¿Se habría despertado? Milo estaba seguro de que si Hyoga había salido del trance, estaría intentando por todos los medios calmar su histerismo y su excitación. Con un poco de suerte y varias jugarretas más, conseguiría echarlo de su casa y hacerle comprender que podrían ser compañeros, pero que jamás serían amigos.

No quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Del Milo que había incendiado la noche ateniense al Milo que estaba allí sentado junto a un café distaba un mundo. Un mundo de frondosa melena oscura y cejas bífidas llamado Camus de Acuario. Su ausencia lo había dejado herido de muerte y aunque Aioria continuaba siendo el joven despreocupado y divertido que lo sacaba del lodo cuando Milo se sumergía en sus macabros y dolorosos recuerdos, las costumbres del espartano habían cambiado sustancialmente.

Más entrenamiento. Más carrera pedestre. Más tablas de ejercicios.

Más soledad.

Aioria protestaba y le llamaba _viudo amargado_ cuando discutían, a lo que Milo le replicaba con variantes relacionadas con su ascendencia ateniense, pero en el fondo, el espartano sabía que el caballero de la Quinta Casa tenía razón. Sólo habían vuelto tres guerreros dorados a la vida, dos signos de fuego —Leo y Aries— y él, signo de Agua. Del resto nada se sabía y por los meses que habían pasado ya, la posibilidad de un retorno era cada vez más remota.

Por eso la Fundación Kido tomaba medidas desesperadas, tanto económicas, ofreciendo sus servicios a los gobiernos, como institucionales. Y conceder el rango dorado a un aspirante sólo porque su maestro no había tenido la decencia de retornar —aunque sólo fuera para echarle en cara el comportamiento a su amante—, estaba en esta última lista.

Volvió a tonificar los dedos con lentitud y mimo, acariciándolos desde la base hasta el final de la falange. Le hacía gracia el nombre, falange, ya que él adoraba esa formación militar. En un tiempo creyó en que sería posible convertir el Santuario en una unidad de combate única bajo un mismo estandarte, y fue justamente cuando los doce dorados murieron realizando el Eclipse ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones. Pero al emerger del Monolito y comprobar que sólo ellos tres habían resucitado, todas sus esperanzas se vieron relegadas a sueños incumplidos. Quizás, si el artefacto donde estaban los trece atrapados continuara existiendo Camus terminaría por aparecer por el Propileo hasta alcanzar su casa, pero la materia de la que estaba compuesto se volatilizó tras caer ellos al suelo, arrancándole la ilusión de tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más.

Se terminó el café y enfocó la vista hacia la puerta de su cuarto, ignorando la punzada de dolor y recordando su hazaña del día anterior. Aún debía quedarle parte de la marca que, en pleno y febril arrebato, pintó sobre el cuerpo de Hyoga. No le oía gritar de terror, así que se imagino que se estaría masturbando pensando en que Milo lo había visto desnudo.

Si él supiera a qué se había dedicado Milo mientras estaba inconsciente…

_"No está mal el muchachito"_, pensó mientras buscaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

Cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y taparse con los brazos respiró hondo, tratando de contener el fuerte deseo de arrancarle la túnica, morderle las cicatrices y hacerlo desmayarse bajo su peso, obligándolo a gritar su nombre entre espasmos de placer. Sí, sería una gesta aún más audaz que la del día anterior, pero no pensaba decírsela. Era más divertido maltratarlo mentalmente ya que, a pesar de ser Acuario, aquel crío sentía y además, lo exteriorizaba.

—¿Has dormido bien, _Flor de las Montañas Nevada_s? —le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente, taladrándolo con sus eléctricas turquesas—. Me llenaste el suelo de sangre. Estuve más de dos horas limpiando las baldosas, que son patrimonio de la Humanidad —acarició el borde de la taza de café—. No quería que pensaran que, cediendo a los instintos que tienes bajo esa capa de hielo, me habías incitado a echarte un polvo y en la vorágine de lametazos y gemidos yo te había hecho… daño.

**HYOGA**

Se escandalizó no por las palabras de Milo, hirientes a todas luces, si no por la reacción de su cuerpo al volver a verlo. Si en túnica era un ser diabólicamente seductor, en uniforme de entrenamiento rayaba el erotismo más codiciado. La melena lucía húmeda y se pegaba a su cuello y a sus hombros como una serpiente a punto de ahogarle. El rostro brillaba y sus ojos destacaban aún más en aquella composición deseada hasta tal punto que sólo una sonrisa del espartano consiguió que la naturaleza, obligada a encontrar nuevas vías de expansión, decidiera emerger bajo la túnica del ruso.

—Mi ropa ha quedado impracticable¿verdad?

La voz sonó tan convincente que hasta resultó extraño el giro que había tomado la conversación. Estaba excitado, tanto que la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas, y si acababa en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre y semen, sólo esperaba que cualquier deidad se presentara en la Casa y lo rematara sin piedad, evitándole la vergüenza.

Milo asintió, apurando el cigarro y restando importancia a la situación. Si era verdad lo que le habían contado al ruso, el griego tenía una enorme lista de amantes, y por tanto, era lógico que un mozalbete como Hyoga reaccionara como un adolescente rebosante de alocadas hormonas frente a él, paradigma de la perfección y de la voluptuosidad.

—Sí. Se la han llevado a la lavandería —contestó sin sombra alguna de ira—. Así que no te quedará más remedio que lucir tus bonitas piernas hasta que traigan tu uniforme de vuelta —finalizó apoyándose contra la pared.

Hyoga tragó saliva.

—No llevo las piernas al aire en Siberia.

—Posiblemente porque allí se te congelarían los huevos —cortó el otro con sequedad—. Si quieres otro tipo de vestuario, vete a intendencia. Algo habrá allí para ti.

El tono pasó de ser cordial a molesto, por lo que Hyoga agachó la cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta de lo que creía era el cuarto de baño. Milo estiró el brazo y lo colocó en forma de barrera, lo que obligó al ruso a detenerse y elevar el mentón, encontrándose con la áspera expresión del Escorpión.

—Ni siquiera me has dado las gracias por curarte las heridas —le recriminó.

Lejos de contestarle, la idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue la de estirar su cuello y atrapar la carnosa boca del espartano con sus labios, fundiéndose en un largo y apasionado beso con él. La orquesta de gritos que acompañó a la imagen casi le impedía pensar, pero consiguió mantener la sangre fría para mirarlo sin incendiarse y le sonrió con timidez.

—Siento mucho el patético espectáculo que te di ayer.

—No hablaba de tu actuación a lo Violetta Valery 1—bufó el otro—. Sólo he dicho lo de agradecer las atenciones.

—Gracias, Milo.

La tensión entre ambos se rebajó al apartar el griego el brazo de la madera, volviendo a su posición en el taburete.

—De nada.

Penetró en el diminuto cuarto de baño y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando reparó en la carencia de pestillo. ¿Quién osaría interrumpir al Escorpión mientras se duchaba o hacía sus necesidades? El hecho de imaginarse al griego desnudo disparó por completo su erección y se lanzó a abrir la llave del agua, que salió templada. Ni fría, ni caliente.

—¡No me salpiques los azulejos! —gritó el caballero dorado desde el otro lado de la puerta, que a pesar de no estar trabada continuaba cerrada—. ¡Si la sangre sale mal, no te digo nada del semen! —lo acompañó de una risa malévola— ¡Y esa cerámica está acostumbrada al mío, y como buena hembra, es muy celosa!

Si su intención era excitarle, lo había conseguido.

**MILO**

Sonrió con tal ironía que su rostro amenazó con descomponerse y caer rodando debajo de la silla donde estaba sentado. Sí, disfrutaba plenamente del hecho de saberse superior, y las puyas que le lanzaba al discípulo del caballero de los Hielos lograban que olvidara el dolor de recordar a Camus vestido con la armadura negra. Era una pesadilla recurrente que experimentaba con frecuencia desde la vuelta del Hades: se veía realizando junto con Aioria y con Mü la Técnica Prohibida y de nuevo, trataba de asesinar con sus propias manos al caballero renegado, para borrar la vergüenza de presentarse como un traidor ante él.

Cayó en el detalle de que ni él ni Hyoga habían mencionado el segundo encuentro con el guerrero de Acuario, ya que ambos se centraron en lo sucedido en la primera de las batallas, siempre observados por el ojo crítico del francés. Era como si el peso de saber que Camus había regresado a la vida para enfrentarse a ambos —sin informarles de cuáles eran sus auténticas intenciones, haciéndoles creer que abandonaba los preceptos de la Casa del Aguador— fuera demasiado para los dos.

Quizás así era. Para Milo, la realización del Eclipse había constituido un deber, algo para lo que Perséfone le entrenó dándole la mejor de las formaciones, pero que no le redimió de los pecados cometidos en su vida de guerrero. Sin embargo, el caso de Hyoga era diferente: fue criado por un hombre que se sacrificó ante él para enseñarle una última lección, sin molestarse en explicarle el motivo de tan descabellada decisión y, sin permitirle siquiera, tomar un camino diferente al marcado por el caballero de Acuario porque en los planes del francés no se contemplaba otra posibilidad.

Todas estas dudas, generadas a lo largo de diez años de relaciones, se habían enquistado en su corazón hasta pudrirle lentamente las entrañas. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él antes de alzar sus cosmos hasta cometer la última herejía frente al Muro de las Lamentaciones, quizás conseguiría ver a Hyoga de una forma diferente a como lo hacía, una réplica exacta de su augusto y manipulador maestro. Pero no era así. Y además, el joven buscaba lo mismo que él, una respuesta que lo sacara de la incertidumbre que a buen seguro lo había sumido el francés con sus actos y sus palabras jamás pronunciadas.

Milo y Hyoga estaban unidos por el dolor y la pena. Un vínculo que los acercaba aún más que el de maestro y aprendiz.

Durante unos instantes escuchó el repiqueteo del agua contra el suelo de la ducha y el mismo lo trasladó al templo de Virgo, cuándo Milo se encontró con los ojos del francés. Aunque el azul de su mirada se presentaba velado, no podía evitar sentirse traspasado por ellos. Dominado por la ira atacó, y a causa de eso Saga consiguió impactarlo contra el techo con su _Explosión de Galaxias._

Un error que podría haberle costado la vida.

Se levantó y meneó la cabeza. Estar allí revolcándose en el pasado no formaba parte de una filosofía sana de vida, así que sacó del armario una bolsa de deporte y buscó algo de ropa para meter dentro. Tenía ganas de irse unos días al norte, a Meteora, perderse entre los turistas que visitaban los templos en las rocas. Delfos también constituía una buena opción.

Hyoga podía quedarse con el templo y comérselo si así lo deseaba, junto con la proclamación de "Dorado más estúpido del Año". Estaría precioso posando para el _National Geographic_, o mucho mejor, para el _Cosmopolitan_.

—El Aguador oculto —susurró, imaginando el título de una portada—. Cómo ser gay y no reconocérselo a sí mismo.

Preparó una camiseta, pantalones y ropa interior. Las túnicas comenzaban a hacerle sentir completamente anacrónico, ni Aioria las vestía ya a pesar de su ascendencia ateniense. Así que, una vez decidido, y sin mediar más que los pasos que lo separaban del cuarto de baño abrió la puerta de sopetón, se soltó el elástico de la cintura del pantalón, se bajó una parte de éste y se dispuso a aliviar su vejiga.

**HYOGA**

_"Todo huele a sexo cuando Milo está cerca. Mantente alejado de él"_

Recordaba las palabras de Camus como si se las hubiera dicho el día anterior. De haber conseguido aguantar los reproches de Milo sin ponerse en evidencia —y revelar su auténtico problema—, Hyoga tendría una posibilidad de salir airoso del trance. Pero a sus ojos, el asunto que deseaba zanjar cada vez se volvía más y más complicado, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en los azulejos del baño y dejó que el agua recorriera su piel.

Cuando oyó la profunda y varonil voz del griego, estuvo a punto de jadear de la impresión: se había llevado una mano a su entrepierna y se tocaba mecánicamente, tratando de relajarse. El comentario consiguió ponerlo aún más nervioso y su cosmos se alzó súbito, así que terminó arrodillado en el suelo, con el chorro de agua cayéndole sobre la nuca.

Al rememorar la frase de su maestro, al que creía, como mínimo, célibe —puesto que Hyoga conocía la existencia del voto de celibato—, comprendió que Milo tenía razón y que ambos habían estado juntos. Cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera derivaba en un enfrentamiento con el Escorpión y rechazar sus ataques en una confrontación dialéctica se le antojaba tarea titánica.

Se apoyó en la pared con intención de levantarse, y en ese proceso estaba hasta que escuchó algo a su espalda que lo dejó helado.

—Me estaba meando y no podía aguantar más. Lo siento.

Tosió sobresaltado y giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Milo estaba en el cuarto de baño con él. Se tapó su miembro al verlo con las piernas separadas y el pantalón mostrando impúdico parte de sus deseables y torneadas nalgas.

—No se acaba el mundo porque tengas una erección, Hyoga —la voz sonó más tranquila y serena que la vez anterior, por lo que Milo debía figurarse qué estaba haciendo el ruso en una posición tan ridícula—, y tampoco te voy a tirar en la nieve. No soy el hijo de puta de Aristeo.

El joven gimió, asegurando con la mano la mampara de cristal.

—No sé… de qué me estás hablando.

— Acepto la sexualidad como algo más —le explicó el Escorpión—, y no me avergüenzo de nada. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo y no caer en los errores de tu maestro.

El griego pulsó el botón de la cisterna y se despojó de la ropa de entrenamiento. Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la ducha, el aspirante a Acuario lo frenó, horrorizado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —consiguió formular, atrincherado tras el cristal.

La sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes, mareándole de nuevo.

—Desvistiéndome —contestó con una cierta impaciencia—. ¡Quiero ducharme!

—¿Y no puedes esperar? —replicó Hyoga.

Milo lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

—¡Anda, no jodas y déjame sitio! —trató de abrir la puerta, sin conseguirlo—. ¡No me digas que Camus nunca te ha visto en pelota!

—¡No! —gritó el otro.

Las cejas de Milo se alzaron de pura incredulidad. Bajó los brazos y se quedó desnudo frente al cristal, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Pues la cabaña de Siberia era más bien pequeña —rezongó, aún atónito.

—Nos turnábamos para ir al lavabo —cortó el ruso.

—Qué… ordenados —bromeó Milo, sin apartarse.

Hyoga guardó silencio y se giró, encarando al griego que aún permanecía en el diminuto cuarto de baño.

—¿Puedes… dejarme salir? —se atrevió a pedirle, tapándose sus partes íntimas con las manos.

Milo se apartó de la ducha pero no dejó de mirarle, y sus ojos, al igual que su voz, reflejaron una profunda tristeza.

—A pesar de lo que hayas oído de mí, jamás le he hecho nada a nadie que no me lo hubiera pedido antes. ¡Así que deja de comportarte como una jodida doncella! —le recriminó con furia—. ¡Tuve una ocasión cojonuda anoche de pegarte una buena follada, y ni siquiera te hubieras enterado, gilipollas!

—¿Habrías sido capaz? —gimió el Cisne, entre dolido y sorprendido.

—¡Pues no, puto desconfiado! —replicó Milo—. ¿Por quién cojones me has tomado¡Estás en el templo de los asesinos, no en el de los violadores!

Hyoga tragó saliva, buscando fuerzas para disculparse.

—No estoy acostumbrado a mostrar mi cuerpo.

El espartano lanzó un bufido de cansancio. Hyoga continuaba atrincherado tras la mampara y no tenía intenciones de salir de allí, así que tomó una toalla y se la colocó en el borde superior de la cristalera.

—La ocultación genera curiosidad, y la curiosidad puede derivar en obsesión. En la antigua Esparta las niñas realizaban ejercicios al aire libre con los pechos desnudos. Por eso, al estar acostumbradas a mostrarlos igual que los muchachos— le explicó—, no se las miraba con deseo.

—Pero yo no soy una niña espartana —replicó el ruso, tapándose a gran velocidad—, y además, si tú sostienes que tuviste relaciones con mi maestro, significa que…

—¿Que soy maricón, _Señora de las Nieves?_ —susurró, sonriendo de medio lado.

Hyoga abrió la puerta de cristal y se quedó callado, sin saber qué contestar.

—¡Pues entérate bien, niñato de mierda! —voceó el otro—. ¡Soy tan maricón como puedas serlo tú! —finalizó, clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

—Yo no he ten… —se frenó al hablar, encontrándose con las turquesas del otro chispeando de curiosidad.

Tragó saliva al comprender que había caído en una sutil trampa tendida por el caballero de Escorpio.

—¡No jodas, Hyoga! —dijo con gran sorpresa—. ¡No jodas que eres virgen! —le inquirió con una sorna demasiado evidente—. ¡Es para matarlo si te ha obligado a jurar el voto¡Para mataros a los dos!

Sin poder soportar más la humillación, el ruso salió como una exhalación dejándolo todo regado de agua y nieve, parapetándose en el cuarto de Milo y cerrando la puerta a continuación.

**MILO**

Milo tomó aire, se metió en la ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse con calma. Realmente, Hyoga tenía un problema de autoestima, agravada a causa de la constante lucha interior de Camus con su propia sexualidad. Si el francés había obligado a Hyoga a jurar los votos, Milo no dudaría en encaminarse al templo circular y orinar en la mitad del pasillo, demostrando con este acto lo de acuerdo que estaba en continuar y mantener una costumbre tan arcaica como obtusa.

Hyoga podría ser un joven poderoso pero era tan frágil de mente que Milo conseguía sacarlo de quicio y anularlo por completo, dejándolo a su merced; por eso, haberlo marcado con su propio semen fue algo demasiado goloso como para no hacerlo.

Se secó y se dispuso a salir a buscar una túnica cuando reparó en que toda su ropa estaba en su cuarto. Tomó una toalla y se la ató a la cintura, mascullando por aquella estúpida vergüenza.

Hyoga era mucho peor que Camus en ese aspecto, ya que al francés le costaba ponerse en situación, pero una vez que lo hacía, no había persona más ardiente que él.

Quemaba.

—Necesito entrar, Hyoga. Esta situación raya lo absurdo —trató de razonar, sintiéndose completamente estúpido—. ¡Me siento forastero en mi propio templo!

—Pasa.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio con el rostro desencajado y lleno de lágrimas. Esa imagen lo desarmó por completo y por vez primera se asustó, ya que le demostraba que bajo aquella capa frágil latía un problema de una envergadura más que considerable.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Sentado en la cama, se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, y sus ojos, tan azules como el hielo que era capaz de crear, lucían asustados.

—¡Por las trenzas de Clearco, Hyoga! —voceó—. ¡Me estoy empezando a poner jodidamente nervioso!

El joven apartó la mano del corazón y de nuevo un reguero de sangre arrollaba por el pecho. Milo se quedó atónito, incapaz de moverse. Sin embargo, sus pasos lo fueron acercando al Cisne hasta obligarlo a tumbarse. Cuando iba a examinar la herida, Hyoga estiró su mano y atrapó su muñeca, presa de una gran agitación.

—¡Cúrame, por favor!

Milo le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No estás enfermo. Y puedes soltarme sin miedo. No voy a irme.

El rostro del Cisne se inflamó de rubor y sus ojos terminaron perdidos en un punto indeterminado. Milo se arrepintió al momento de haberle dicho semejante estupidez, puesto que sí tenía intenciones de irse lo más lejos posible de aquel foco de problemas pero no era su estilo dejar abandonado a un compañero. Tomó gasas y esparadrapo y se dedicó a limpiar la herida, para luego estudiarla. Acarició la piel apergaminada y dejó caer parte de su sangre sobre la brecha.

—¿Cuándo empezó? En la ducha no sangrabas.

—Es… estaba bien —tartamudeó—, hasta que…

Milo asintió.

—Si es lo que me temo —le colocó un apósito y apretó—, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo vamos a combatir. 

Hyoga agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—Tienes que conocer alguna cura para el veneno, o un remedio, o algo que haga que yo… —tosió de nuevo, jadeando a continuación—. ¡Debemos encontrar una solución!

Su desasosiego era palpable. El pecho oscilaba y su rostro sonrojado le daba un aire tan quebradizo que Milo tuvo que dominar los deseos que le embargaban de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y calmarlo a base de caricias y besos. Sabía que si caía en ese juego, terminarían en la cama y todo se complicaría muchísimo más.

—En Siberia no te ocurría porque no estabas cerca de otro foco de veneno, en este caso yo. Pero al estar aquí conmigo, la armadura y las piedras que conforman el Templo, tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo y los impactos de las Agujas se abren. Si todo funcionara como debiera, las toxinas actuarían como plaquetas y cerrarían tus heridas casi al instante, como si tuvieras un sistema de defensa adicional. Pero algo falla —continuó hablando—. Y necesito averiguar qué es.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? —gritó el ruso desesperado—. ¡Viviré a dos Casas de ti!

—Necesito saber algunas cosas —le interrogó Milo, intentando mantener la calma por los dos—. ¿Has notado algún otro efecto secundario¿Sed¿Pesadillas?

—No.

—¿Angustia¿Ansiedad¿Deseo? —estiró la mano y comprobó la textura de la cicatriz, escrutándolo con sus poderes. La cara de Hyoga comenzó a palidecer.

—… No.

—¿Dependencia? —continuó Milo preguntando.

—No —gruñó categórico el ruso.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo encaró.

—¡Pues claro que estoy seguro!

Milo suspiró, apretó el apósito y volvió a escanear la región adyacente a la herida con sus poderes caloríficos. A través de ellos vio como la piel del joven se ruborizaba al contacto, similar a las ondas en un estanque cuando se arroja una piedra al agua.

—Mientes —finalizó.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me necesitas —contestó terminante—. Tu cosmos reacciona cuando ves mi desnudez bajo mi túnica, tu piel se ruboriza cuando la acaricio, y aunque pueda parecer que estás preparándote para practicar sexo, no es así. No es sólo atracción física.

Hyoga actuó como impulsado por un resorte. Le dio un manotazo en la muñeca y se retrajo, separándose de él.

—¡Estás equivocado¡Maldita sea!

—¡Anda, niño! —lanzó una carcajada amarga, dispuesto a arrancarle la máscara del Acuario Perfecto y pisotearla ante sus ojos— . ¡He tocado muchos culos, más de los que te imaginas, y sé cómo reaccionan sus dueños! —le increpó—. La mente es un poderoso afrodisíaco —siseó—, siempre y cuando…

Hyoga lo miró con el horror tatuado en sus ojos.

—Siempre y cuando sea ansia de sexo y no amor lo que albergas en tu interior.

**HYOGA**

Necesitaba tiempo para diseñar una estrategia y llevarla a cabo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan revolucionado que sólo anhelaba el contacto con el del griego, vestido únicamente con una toalla. Quiso reír, gritar y por último llorar amargamente pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un odio y una ira casi ingobernables, que se saldaron con una mirada repleta de hostilidad y su labio temblando como si fuera de gelatina. Milo se levantó y se alejó de él unos pasos, momento que Hyoga aprovechó para tirar de la sábana y cubrirse con ella.

—¿Pero quién te has creído que eres¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ti! —vomitó sin control alguno—. ¡No tengo un gusto tan depravado!

El griego lo escudriñó, de pie ante él, como una estatua de belleza insultante. Sonrió con tristeza y decepción, aunque el ruso pudo captar un destello de intranquilidad en sus ojos. Si Milo estaba cansado de la situación, Hyoga comenzaba a hartarse de humillaciones y así se lo demostró, aunque significara enfrentarse de nuevo a él.

—Escúchame bien, pequeño cabroncete insensible a los estímulos sexuales —las turquesas del espartano destilaron furia, hecho que logró encoger el estomago al joven—. Tienes un serio problema con el veneno —espetó Milo sin contemplación alguna—. Si sigues perdiendo sangre, entrarás en shock y morirás. ¿Te parece bien¿Te parece mal? —lo señaló con el dedo—. Estás más que jodido, gilipollas. ¡Y el depravado es el único que puede ayudarte, si es que existe algún tipo de ayuda para ti!

El cosmos del Cisne estaba completamente enloquecido y aunque trató por todos los medios de tranquilizarse, no pudo. El corazón bombeaba a gran velocidad y elevaba aún más la temperatura corporal, consiguiendo que el torrente sanguíneo realizara el intercambio de oxígeno más rápido y por tanto, el veneno fuera más y más activo. Tuvo que recapitular y dejarse vencer por la situación.

—Lo… siento. Perdóname.

—Esto será muy incómodo para ti pero para mí no es precisamente un regalo de los dioses, así que tendrás que contarme todo lo que recuerdes para ver si encuentro algo que me haga idear una puta solución.

Hyoga se sintió viejo, derrotado. Volcó toda su frustración en su mirada, clavándola en la del Escorpión sin apenas defensas que lo protegieran. Fue un instante muy breve, y aunque Milo volvió a sentarse cerca del ruso, rehusó el contacto visual, como si tuviera miedo de sucumbir bajo el influjo de los azules del joven. Hyoga conocía ese poder, ya que su maestro se lo había reprochado cuando le recriminaba su sentimentalismo: sus ojos poseían la capacidad de desarmar a todo aquel que osara asomarse al índigo de sus iris. Era tal la pasión que mostraban que el que los contemplara se quedaba hechizado por el brillo y la emoción que destilaban, y más aún cuando el joven había llorado, ya que las pupilas se volvían más radiantes y oscuras, resaltando aún más el zafíreo que las rodeaban.

Eran pozos de sinceridad y de pureza.

—¿Qué verdad quieres que te cuente?

—Lo que ha sido de tu vida desde que nos vimos en el patio del castillo.

Hyoga sonrió con una tristeza infinita. Observó las manchas en las sábanas y no supo muy bien qué hacer con ellas, por lo que dudó unos instantes.

—No importa. Ya las lavaremos más tarde.

El ruso se secó el rostro y trago saliva, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Bajamos al infierno, Seiya y Shun fueron por un lado, Shiryu y yo por el otro. En el camino nos encontramos con Kanon aunque no le fuimos de mucha utilidad —se excusó con timidez— ya que él sólo se bastó para liquidar a medio ejército —bromeó—. Luego, cuando vosotros os reunisteis ante el Muro de los Lamentos, me enfrenté a Minos del Grifo, que murió al saltar tras de mí y llegué a los Elíseos. Los campos interdimensionales unidos a la sangre que el caballero de Aries arrojó sobre nuestros petos lograron que a mi armadura le nacieran alas, cosa que me ha sido de gran utilidad en Siberia.

Milo le indicó que continuara.

—La cuestión final es que vencimos, Seiya cayó en combate pero Saori —meditó unos instantes—, quiero decir, Atenea —rectificó—, lo trajo a la vida. Es, por decirlo de alguna manera, su preferido.

—Todos los sois, en cierta medida. A nosotros nos tenían reservado un destino mucho más glorioso —recordó el tiempo que estuvo en el monolito, a la vista de todos—. Somos los bufones de los dioses.

Hyoga le miró, y al bajar Milo la cabeza para observar el suelo, vio ante él al hombre más hermoso de la tierra.

—No eres un bufón para mí.

El griego alzó el rostro y sonrió de medio lado, lo que hizo al ruso arrepentirse. Sin embargo, no soltó ninguna puya, sino que se encaminó a la cocina y le trajo un refresco frío.

—Bebe —le ordenó—. Con lo que estás sangrando, tu médula tiene que estar medio loca de trabajar. Prosigue.

—Los demás se fueron a Japón. Mi cuerpo había aguantado bastante bien los combates, pero mi paso por los Elíseos debió desencadenar algo en mi organismo ya que la teórica —ironizó— vuelta a la normalidad se convirtió en un suplicio. Vosotros estabais allí, en el monolito, recordándonos el sacrificio que habíais hecho por la Humanidad, el Santuario firmó un traspaso de poderes con la Fundación Kido y durante ese tiempo Saori insistió en que me operara del párpado. Lo hice y tras la operación…

Milo apremió, momento que aprovechó para vestirse oculto tras la puerta del armario.

—Lo que estaba latente se activó —le informó el otro—. En el post—operatorio tuve una insuficiencia cardiorrespiratoria que me mantuvo en coma, sangraba por todos los poros de mi piel, mi cuerpo no se estabilizaba… al único estímulo que reaccionaba era al frío, así que lo único que se les ocurrió a las grandes cabezas pensantes fue enviarme a Siberia. Y allí estuve —suspiró—. Desahuciado.

—¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales?

El rostro de Hyoga se inflamó de pura ira.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —bramó colérico—. ¿Siempre tienes que llevarlo todo al mismo terreno?

—Sangras cuando aumenta el calor corporal.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Camus te hizo jurar el voto? —continuó preguntando el otro.

—¡No es asunto tuyo¡Maldita sea¡Contestaré a tus preguntas, no a tus humillaciones!

—¡Qué necio eres, joder! —se acercó a su rostro, con ansias renovadas de romperle la cara—. ¡Has aprendido bien las lecciones de ese cabrón!

—¡Deja de cagarte en su memoria! —la voz de Hyoga comenzó a oscilar—. ¡No tengo un puto voto ni tampoco lo necesito porque mi vida es…!

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Es un puto desastre, Milo. Todo me dejaba indiferente.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar y se estremeció cuando sintió al mano del griego en su hombro. Cuando acertó a encararle, vio que el otro sonreía con una cierta ternura, hecho que lo dejó completamente desarmado.

—Buscaremos una solución —le aseguró.

—Estoy condenado —gimió el Cisne—. En Siberia podía soportarlo pero aquí… aquí…

—¿No confías en mí? —cortó Milo, tomándolo por el mentón y obligándolo a mirarlo.

Hyoga suspiró, mostrando una fiera determinación en sus ojos.

—Más que en mí mismo.

**MILO**

_"Más que en mí mismo"_

Los dedos de Milo se quedaron presos de la suavidad del rostro imberbe del ruso. Las yemas desearon explorar aquella extensión perfecta, robándole la fragilidad con caricias furtivas que no llegaron a ser ejecutadas. Sonrió con sinceridad, suspirando al hacerlo, siendo consciente del camino tortuoso que se extendía ante él.

No podía dejarlo en aquel estado, puesto que él era responsable en cierta medida del estado del joven. Hubiera firmado con Camus un pacto o no, pronto serían compañeros, _iguales_, con un rango idéntico y custodios ambos de una Casa. Hyoga le pedía ayuda y él, como guerrero, como griego y como hombre, debía prestársela, aunque significara enfrentarse a un futuro incierto.

Aunque significara enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Se apartó al ver cómo el otro se ruborizaba y desvió la mirada hacia las heridas, los estigmas sangrantes de aquella virgen rubia que tanto poder de convicción poseía. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y lavó sus manos con esmero, tomó desinfectante y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, retirando la túnica con cuidado.

El pecho del Cisne onduló, y aunque ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, Milo sabía que Hyoga era víctima de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, por lo que debía tratarlo con un cuidado más que exquisito.

—Estoy desnudo —murmuró con vergüenza el joven.

—No te miraré.

Detectó una cicatriz más antigua en el lugar donde había impactado Antares. Lo miró y al asomarse a los azules del otro experimentó una sensación atroz de vértigo. Era tal el dolor que destilaba por ellos que Milo se vio en la necesidad de alejarse de él, controlando las ganas de huir de su propio templo.

Cuando inflamó la Aguja y la acercó al impacto, éste se abrió y una gota de sangre manó por él. La desinfectó, vertió un poco de la suya y la herida, de nuevo, se cerró.

Hyoga tragó saliva, visiblemente afectado.

—Cuando volviste a Siberia¿te sucedía esto con frecuencia?

—Sólo me escocía —musitó el ruso—. Ardía, molestaba… —explicó—. Nunca llegó a abrirse, y mucho menos a sangrar.

El griego asintió, con el cosmos aún desatado. Le tomó el pulso en el cuello, notando cómo su piel se erizaba por el contacto. Luego, comprobó las otras marcas —aquellas que Hyoga le permitió ver— y por último le dejó cubrirse.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —suplicó.

—Recapitulemos y resumamos —contestó Milo haciendo caso omiso a la petición del Cisne—. Peleamos en el pasillo —enumeró—. Te aplico _Antares_ sobre una cicatriz anterior para detenerte la hemorragia, continúas por las Casas hasta enfrentarte al Patriarca, a las marinas de Poseidón, a los espectros de Hades, a los propios dioses en el Elíseo y es ahora cuando todo tu cuerpo reacciona como una caja de resonancia. ¿Es así?

El otro asintió.

—Lo cierto es que no nos hemos enfrentado desde aquel combate —masculló el espartano.

—Pero volvimos a encontrarnos en la casa de Virgo. Y también en el patio del castillo Heinstein —contestó Hyoga—. Ambos participamos en… ya sabes.

—Sí, ya lo sé —replicó el griego, al recordar cómo se implicaron todos en la Exclamación de Atenea—. Pero aunque nuestras auras se alzaron hasta el paroxismo, no estábamos en Escorpio, si no en Virgo. Era el cosmos de Shaka el que estaba impreso en las piedras, no el mío, así que esa puede ser una explicación. Además, cuando un caballero está en plena batalla, no es consciente de sus propias heridas, sólo busca la victoria. Esa sería la otra explicación para la ausencia de sangre en tus cicatrices.

Hyoga guardó silencio.

—Espero que Kanon no se presente sangrando como un animal y pidiéndome que lo cure. Me amputaré los dedos si tengo otro _nazareno_1 por aquí atravesado —gruñó.

—Soy un estorbo para ti.

Milo meneó la cabeza, negando.

—Según la carta firmada por Camus, tengo potestad para autoascenderme a maestro putativo.

Hyoga lo miró atónito.

—Y además, estás bajo mis emblemas —finalizó esbozando una sonrisa—. Te ayudaré.

Las manos del ruso terminaron sobre las del griego.

—Te… lo agradezco mucho.

Tras la hostilidad inicial Milo reconoció que no deseaba que el muchacho continuara sufriendo. Le preocupaba su estado, ya no por el hecho de que las heridas se le abrieran, si no por el motivo por el que lo hacían. El contacto de sus dedos le quemaba la piel pero aunque su mente le gritaba que se alejara del Cisne, se quedó allí sentado, experimentando una oleada de sensaciones encontradas mientras enlazaba los dedos del joven con los suyos. La boca del ruso era carnosa, deseable, y por un instante quiso probar su sabor, aunque se contuvo de hacerlo. No era odio lo que sentía por el muchacho, y tampoco pena; era algo más profundo, una emoción que no quería volver a vivir.

Sabía que lo significaba emprender una relación con un Acuario.

Hyoga retiró la mano y se tapó pudorosamente con el rostro salpicado de rubor. Miró al suelo, huyendo de las turquesas de Milo, visiblemente turbado.

—¿Has visitado _Aleko's Island_? —preguntó el griego, cambiando literalmente de tema.

Hyoga elevó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—Es un bar de ambiente gay —le explicó.

Hyoga tragó saliva y se tosió.

—¿Me estás… tomando el pelo? —jadeó por fin.

—No, al contrario, creo saber qué te ocurre. Y qué es lo que tanto mal te hace.

—¿Y para eso me tengo que pasear por un bar de maricones¡Ni lo sueñes!—respondió furioso. 

—Hyoga, si no estoy equivocado, yo soy el foco principal de tus problemas —trató de razonar sin resultados aparentes—. Mi cercanía te está matando.

—No, no puede ser eso —replicó el Cisne—. ¡No puede ser tu presencia! —la voz se fue elevando hasta terminar en gritos—.¡Me niego a dejar de verte!

**HYOGA**

Sentía cómo había descubierto todas y cada una de sus cartas al expresar su desesperación de manera tan clara. Si Milo tenía razón y no podía soportar estar tan cerca de él, era cuestión de tiempo que se marchitara de amor y se consumiera lentamente.

Quiso incorporarse, salir de la cama y encerrarse en el lavabo para allí llorar y desahogarse. Tenía esa costumbre; cada vez que su nivel de tristeza era excesivamente alto usaba las lágrimas como válvula de escape. Eso lo relegaba a la categoría de piltrafa humana, pero gustándole tanto Milo y excitándose de tal manera ante él ya le daba lo mismo qué concepto utilizar para definirse. Era un desastre, quizás cómo guerrero podría tener un paso pero como persona, era el fracaso de Camus.

—Hyoga, te vas a tranquilizar. Y no es una sugerencia. ¿Entendido?

La voz del griego lo sacó de su espiral de autodestrucción. Con los ojos brillantes, y a punto de estallar en lloriqueos, asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ese hijo de puta no tiene mucho que envidiar a Aristeo. Te ha minado la auto confianza y el autocontrol natural intentando generar otro a su imagen y semejanza. Es como para sacarlo de su tumba y matarlo otra vez.

—Dame un minuto —susurró el ruso—. Iré a la ducha y me calmaré.

—No es un crimen llorar, Hyoga. No te hace menos hombre a mis ojos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sintió los brazos de Milo rodearle. Por un instante creyó que se desangraría, que todo su cuerpo estallaría o que la tierra terminaría por tragarle pero no sucedió nada. Sólo un gemido al principio y el dolor y la tensión contenidas se dieron rienda suelta y sollozó abrazado al cuerpo del otro, que pacientemente le acariciaba la melena.

Quiso quedarse así, escondido y cobijado en aquellos poderosos brazos, fuertes y masculinos, y sin darse cuenta, atrapó uno de los mechones del espartano entre sus dedos, casi congelados. Este se tensó al sentir el frío cerca de su piel y aunque su cuerpo se tensó, solamente se escuchó el sonido del aire saliendo por su boca. Hyoga acarició la punta de aquel rizo rebelde y sedoso, deleitándose en su tacto, en su suavidad. Contempló el color oscuro y brillante, mezclando los dedos largos con la ondulada melena, exótica y sexual, que tocaba como una corona magnífica la pecaminosa belleza del caballero de Escorpio.

—¿Te gusta?

Hyoga sonrió.

—Es como me imaginaba. Huele a ti.

El movimiento del cuerpo de Milo le indicó que se había reído.

—¿Y cuál es mi olor?

—El de la vida.

Sintió la mano de Milo alojarse en su mentón, y elevárselo hasta quedar su rostro frente al suyo. Por vez primera reparó en la asombrosa mirada del espartano, la que se escondía tras el sobrenombre del Escorpión. Y se perdió en un instante infinito en el eléctrico de las turquesas que lo observaban chispeantes, reconociendo al niño que una vez fue y que por motivos desconocidos se escondía tras una serie de artificios, esperando ser descubierto. Tembló y su corazón se aceleró pero sus manos se negaron a soltarse del cuerpo del griego y cuando los labios de éste se colocaron sobre los de Hyoga, la herida de su corazón manó sangre hasta que por último, dejó de hacerlo.

No quiso cerrar los ojos porque temía que el guerrero de Escorpio desapareciera si lo hacía, así que saboreó la boca del espartano con intensidad, capturando el aliento ardiente del otro en el suyo, la lengua atrevida chocando contra sus dientes, en busca de la de Hyoga que tímida se había alojado al final, como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse con la invasora. Su cuerpo reaccionó alocado, y como una formación en cuña el sexo del ruso se alzó, victorioso y altivo, asomándose bajo la sábana y desafiando al mundo con su verticalidad.

Cuando Milo se separó de él, comprendió lo que significaba la soledad, la ausencia de calor, el vacío más absoluto.

—Tenías un síndrome de abstinencia. Eres adicto al veneno.

Aún con los restos de la saliva del Escorpión sobre los labios, jadeó al escuchar de forma tan fría y metódica el sentimiento de deseo y de esperanza que le impulsaban a estar frente a él, a tratar de demostrarle que podía ser un buen Acuario, un buen caballero.

—Yo…

—Es el veneno, te repito —Milo le colocó la mano en la boca, haciéndolo callar—. No me conoces. No sabes nada de mí.

Hyoga deseó lamer los dedos recios y a la vez terroríficos, perfectas armas de destrucción.

—¡Pero quiero conocerte!

—¡No es buena idea, joder! —el espartano se retiró de su lado, levantándose y colocándose la entrepierna en un acto reflejo de defensa—. Estudiando mi trayectoria con la casa circular, sería una influencia nefasta para ti.

—¡No me importa! —contestó Hyoga desesperado.

El caballero de Escorpio tomó una silla —la misma donde se había estado masturbando el día anterior—, se sentó ante él y lo miró con franqueza.

—Escúchame bien, Hyoga —dijo—. Todo lo que sientes es a causa del veneno. Me deseas, sangras, lloras, tu cosmos se vuelve intratable y tu audacia aumenta por que tienes dependencia del veneno. ¡No hay más! —señaló—. Cuando encuentre la forma de que superes esta adicción, irás a Acuario y allí te quedarás.

—¡Estás equivocado, maldita sea!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estuve en _Aleko's Island_ y en varios sitios como ese. Llevo tres semanas en Atenas.

Milo lo observó, indicándole que prosiguiera.

—¿Y sabes cómo se saldó mi aventura¡Con la apatía más absoluta¡No reaccionaba ante nada! —jadeó—. Ni hombres, ni mujeres, era como estar muerto de cintura para abajo.

—Es el veneno —replicó el griego categórico.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —los ojos del Cisne volvieron a brillar.

—Porque a Camus —suspiró—, le pasaba lo mismo.

**MILO**

Buscó un cigarro y lo encendió. El humo le hizo arder los pulmones, y aunque en otros organismos significaría problemas vasculares y respiratorios, el veneno que poseía destruía las toxinas con una eficacia total, dejándole sólo el regusto del tabaco en la boca.

—Creí que no habías luchado contra él. En combate, quiero decir.

Milo carraspeó. Miró al techo buscando con ese acto un poco de fuerza para volver al pasado y tras conseguirla, comenzó a hablar.

—Le conocí en esta misma habitación —susurró, con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro—. Él se había colado en el Templo pero en vez de quedarse en la sala, avanzó hasta aquí y descolgó la espada. Cuando le encontré, estaba jugando con ella.

Hyoga no le interrumpió.

—Estaba tan absorto que no me oyó entrar. Mi primer impulso fue agarrarlo por la cabellera y estrellarlo contra la pared, ya que nadie, excepto Aioria —_griego_—,era lo suficientemente puro como para toquetear una reliquia tan valiosa pero no lo hice. Simplemente, me quedé mirándolo hasta que se giró. Él aún no era el caballero de Acuario.

Tomó el cigarro y aspiró el humo, conteniéndolo en los pulmones.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —comentó—. Su rostro, la tensión en su mandíbula cuando me abalancé sobre él y le tomé la muñeca. Su rictus de sorpresa cuando le corté la mano y el gemido al sentir mi sangre sobre la herida. Sí, fue un pacto sangriento. Como todo en mí. Como todo en mi puta vida.

Hyoga suspiró entrecortadamente, como si hubiera sentido caérsele el mundo encima.

—Una gran historia. Con un apoteósico final.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó el ruso.

—¿Sabías que nadie conoce los pormenores de mi relación con él? —preguntó de forma retórica, sin esperar contestación alguna—. Aioria está cansado de escuchar siempre la misma letanía sobre la casa circular, el voto, la tradición, la mierda que rodeaba la virginal figura de Camus… lo siento —se excusó, mirándolo con dolor y con angustia—, no debería estar divagando sobre ese tema, ahora que tú has sido convocado para la investidura.

Hyoga elevó una mano y apretó la pierna del griego.

—Me gustaría ser tu amigo. El amigo que realmente necesitas.

—Habla el veneno, Hyoga.

—No es el veneno el que me ha permitido ver al niño que se esconde tras el azul eléctrico de tus defensas.

—No hay niño —atajó Milo con agresividad, parapetándose.

—Existe —señaló la bolsa de viaje, la prueba real del miedo de Milo a lo que podría desembocar en un enfrentamiento, o en una relación—. Lo sé porque en mi interior habita otro, y no puedo estar equivocado en algo que es tan evidente para mí.

Milo se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él como pinchado por mil púas, entre asustado y temeroso. Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de vino, dispuesto a no dejarse atrapar por la calidez de su mirada.

—Te destrozaré como hice con él y si vuelve…

Hyoga se incorporó y su inmensa túnica cayó sobre sus muslos. Ató la hombrera y ajustó la cintura, acercándose a él, descalzo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que realizasteis el Eclipse —susurró a su espalda.

—¡Pero un día aparecerá por esa puerta, me dirá que soy un degenerado porque te provoco constantemente y luego se girará y yo…!

Hyoga lo obligó a darse la vuelta, atrapándole por un brazo. Los ojos de Milo ardían, al igual que su pecho, preso de una febril agitación. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de distanciarse.

—No te hagas esto.

—¡Sé que volverá! —le gritó, jadeando—. ¡Todas las noches se lo pido! El que tú estés aquí es algo pasajero, la armadura es suya¡él es su dueño!

El griego estrelló el puño contra la mesa y la botella de vino rodó sobre ésta hasta que las manos del ruso la interceptaron, momento que Milo utilizó para alejarse de él. Buscaba poner tierra entre el joven y él, puesto que era la primera vez que hablaba del tema de una manera tan sincera, y además, sintiendo un cierto alivio.

—Se que yo no debería estar aquí, y de hecho, de no haber sido convocado, jamás habría vuelto a Atenas. Lo siento muchísimo.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con la Administración del Santuario! —bramó el espartano, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Es otro más de sus putos planes! —jadeó—. Sabe que es a través tuya la única manera que tiene de hacerme recordarle. Y yo —se señaló, con la voz ronca, rota ya por el dolor—, día tras día, he mirado esa puta puerta, cometiendo las mayores atrocidades, follando como una bestia, esperando una palabra suya. "Milo, eres un degenerado. Milo, no mereces la armadura de Escorpio", pero no, no debe ser suficiente castigo el extrañarlo hasta que me arden las entrañas. ¡No puedo sentirte como un caballero dorado! —escupió—. ¿Y sabes por qué¿Te lo imaginas? —inquirió completamente enloquecido—. ¡Porque no quiero dejarle descansar en paz!

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con eso dentro? —le preguntó el cisne, con un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba lo cerca que estaba de echarse a llorar.

El espartano dudó hasta que una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

—Toda una vida. Toda una puta, patética y asquerosa vida.

Callaron durante unos angustiosos instantes donde sólo se escucharon los sonidos de sus agitadas respiraciones hasta que por último se impuso el silencio. Las tripas de Milo gruñeron, obligándolo a relajarse. Hyoga se acercó a la moderna encimera vitro cerámica y asintió.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —musitó el ruso, buscando una sartén y aceite.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó el otro, con una notable curiosidad, ansioso por dejar atrás el tema que los había obligado a sincerarse—. Aioria no sabe ni freírse un huevo.

—Sería una pena que se los friera —observó Hyoga—, pudiendo enseñarlos lozanos y lustrosos —se ruborizó.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa sincera y agradeció la broma. Se agachó y tomó un par de platos que depositó sobre el mármol, al igual que dos copas.

—Luego quieres que no te llame maricón, con esas cosas que dices —se burló jocoso.

—Tengo una armadura con plumas —objetó el joven—. Creo que _divino_ es una palabra que me definiría mucho mejor.

Milo lo contempló durante un breve instante de tiempo. Hyoga preparaba un poco de arroz y por vez primera, el griego fue capaz de ver al muchacho que había sobrevivido a los propios dioses. Era frágil y sentimental pero en su perfil y en su rostro podía leerse una determinación sólo conseguida a través de la batalla y el sacrificio. Un guerrero más puro, forjado a golpe de lágrima y de secretos inconfesables, digno heredero del maestro caído.

Abandonó esa línea argumental. La ausencia de Camus era aún excesivamente dolorosa, por lo que decidió enfocar su atención en el problema que los había llevado a aquel punto. Le miró el pecho; la herida no manaba sangre.

—Aún no tienes el síndrome —musitó, acercándose al otro sin reparar en su rubor—. Pero…

Hyoga elevó una ceja, esperando a que Milo terminara la frase.

—Creo que ya tengo la solución.

—¿A qué te refieres? —sirvió el arroz en los platos, la comida humeaba y desprendía un agradable olor.

—Invertiremos el proceso —clavó sus espléndidas turquesas en los azulados del otro— invirtiendo el ataque.

* * *

La canción que escucha Hyoga pertenece a Greenday y su título es "'86", del disco "Insomniac", publicado en el año 1995

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**INSTINTO**

Capítulo 3

_Para M._

**HYOGA**

—¿A qué te refieres con invertir el proceso?

Cuando el ruso vio cómo los ojos de Milo destilaban algo parecido a la osadía, supo que la respuesta no iba a ser de su agrado. El ardor constituía un grave problema para el desarrollo de su vida cotidiana ya que cada vez que pensaba en el espartano su torrente sanguíneo —y como consecuencia su entrepierna— hervía hasta límites casi insoportables, pero confiaba en que, con el tiempo, su cuerpo desarrollaría un sistema de defensa para contrarrestar los desequilibrios que el veneno causaba en su cuerpo. Las cicatrices de las Agujas eran para Hyoga signos de batallas que el joven consideraba como suyas, elementos del pasado que no estaba dispuesto a perder porque lo hacían único, diferente a su maestro.

Clavó la vista en el suelo sin saber muy bien qué hacer; la comida reposaba en los platos invitándolos a sentarse a la mesa, pero el ruso había perdido el apetito por completo. Se fue separando del otro hasta tropezar con la silla, y cuando oyó el sonido de ésta al arrastrar las patas por el suelo se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

—Ya te lo explicaré más tarde, cuando tenga decidida la técnica que voy a utilizar. Y come, que se enfría —fue la misteriosa contestación del caballero de Escorpio.

Una sonrisa triste alzó las comisuras de los labios del Cisne. La voz de Milo era sensual, con un acento tan marcado como los masculinos rasgos de su rostro. El cabello del griego cayó por sus hombros como una cascada oscura, y Hyoga notó la boca seca al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando sin pestañear, evocando el beso que con tanta ansiedad había disfrutado.

La turbación se asomó a sus mejillas: estaba impaciente por besarlo una segunda vez.

—Pero mira que tengo que tener paciencia —replicó el espartano, con una profunda molestia—. Me jode como no te haces una idea que me observen mientras estoy comiendo solo —lo apuntó con el tenedor—. ¡Siéntate, por las bragas de Artemisa!

El Escorpión bufó, dejó el cubierto sobre la servilleta y movió las manos en un gesto imperativo. Hyoga obedeció, colocó las suyas sobre su regazo y guardó silencio.

—Mientras cocinabas estabas muy hablador y de repente, eres una especie de calco de quién tú y yo sabemos —le espetó, mesándose el flequillo rebelde—. ¿Se puede saber qué cojones he dicho?

Hyoga tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

—No es nada, Milo.

—¿Nada? —repitió, alzando las cejas—. Y si no es nada¿por qué no comes?

—No tengo hambre.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del caballero del Escorpión.

—Lección de culturilla griega a estas horas de la tarde, las… —miró el reloj encajado entre los libros de la estantería de la sala, a su espalda—. Cuatro y media, hora local —continuó mordaz—. Las leyes de esta santa orden ateniense me obligan a proveerte de pan y de vino, alimentos que están instaurados por Zeus Atico como hospitalarios desde que el mundo es mundo. Para que lo entiendas —masculló con una condescendencia hiriente—, si tú comes, yo como. Si tú ayunas, yo me jodo y mis tripas seguirán cantando como si fueran un orfeón, y te informo, colega —volvió a apuntarlo con el dedo—, que sólo hay tres cosas que me sientan como cien patadas en los huevos: no comer, no cagar y no follar. ¡Y estoy juntando las tres en el mismo puto día!

—Lo siento —gimió el ruso—. Pero no puedo probar bocado —bebió un poco de agua, aclarándose la voz—. Come tú, por favor. Sería una lástima que se perdiera.

—No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo — Milo dudó hasta que degustó el arroz, asintió ante su delicioso sabor y tomó un trozo de pan, masticándolo con ganas—. Al final, harás lo que te salga de los cojones, como si lo viera.

Comenzó a comer y Hyoga lo miró de soslayo, para evitar incomodar al Escorpión. El simple hecho de verlo realizar un acto tan mundano como alimentarse era un placer para él: los labios humedecidos le incitaban a adorarlo de rodillas, saboreando la anatomía que Milo le mostró tan generosamente en el cuarto de baño.

Apretó los dientes; no quería excitarse pensando en sexo.

_"Como si pudiera sacármelo de la cabeza, teniéndote frente a mí"_

—No estás de acuerdo —sentenció el griego sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Crees que todo lo que te he dicho sobre la adicción son un montón de estupideces.

Las mejillas del soviético se tiñeron de carmesí. Bajó la mirada de nuevo, y trató por todos los medios de no perder el control. Lo último que necesitaba era empezar a sangrar por el pecho, así que aspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente, a ritmo de una nana rusa que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño.

—En realidad —le contestó cuando se encontró en condiciones de hacerlo—, me siento ridículo con esta vestimenta.

—¿No me digas? — Milo sonrió de una forma voraz—. Pues te queda de puta madre, niño —comentó, jugando con el tenedor—. Tienes un polvazo con las piernas al aire. Aunque el uniforme de Acuario también es bastante provocativo, con el neopreno lamiéndote las caderas —dibujó con el tenedor varias líneas curvas, imitando un pene—… sí, tienes un real polvo. Aunque no te quiero ni contar desmayado lo… hermoso que… ay…

Hyoga se levantó de sopetón, abochornado hasta la médula y buscó con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse —típica reacción en él—, aunque no encontró ninguno con garantías suficientes. No podía atrancarse en el cuarto de baño porque este carecía de pestillo y en la habitación descansaban las pruebas de su crimen nocturno. La opción más factible era salir corriendo del templo, pero cuando se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, Milo se lo impidió.

—¿Dónde cojones vas? —inquirió con un tono amenazador, lo que hizo que Hyoga se quedara helado—. ¿Te ponen nervioso unas simples palabras?

—Necesito… despejarme —musitó en voz baja. El hecho de conocer que Milo lo había visto desnudo y en plena polución nocturna era demasiado humillante.

El espartano le tomó del brazo, bloqueando su movimiento.

—No me mientas, Hyoga —escupió el Escorpión sin soltarlo—. Es algo que nunca he podido soportar, las mentiras.

El ruso aspiro aire y lo contuvo en sus pulmones.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo de ermitaño y sabes que tu presencia me descontrola, me excito con una facilidad pasmosa —replicó—. ¡Pero tú no dejas de provocarme una y otra vez¡Estoy cansado, maldita sea! —consiguió confesar por fin.

—Es a causa del ven…

El caballero de los Hielos elevó la mano y se la puso en la boca, furioso, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

—Ya lo sé —retiró los dedos del rostro deseable, de tacto suave a pesar de lo varonil de sus facciones—. No digas nada más.

Salió precipitadamente de la cocina concentrándose en no ponerse a lloriquear como una damisela. Su labio inferior temblaba y las ganas de gritar eran demasiado grandes como para seguir sujetándolas. Con una gran agitación franqueó la puerta descalzo y se apoyó en una columna, encontrándose con la armadura del Escorpión. Frente a él, el divino avatar refulgía sobre el pedestal situado a la entrada del área privada, atemorizador con las pinzas abiertas y el aguijón en alto.

Igual que su dueño.

Jadeó y se acuclilló agarrando la tela de la túnica a la altura del corazón, apretándola con fuerza. Desde aquella posición se vislumbraba la cuidada restauración del pasillo del Templo, ocultando los rastros de su anterior confrontación con Milo. Se obligó a observar las baldosas, siguiendo las juntas de éstas con los ojos. Necesitaba poner orden en su cabeza y sólo así lo conseguiría.

—Fue allí —escuchó a su espalda minutos después.

Hyoga elevó la mirada y se encontró con una taza de leche que oscilaba en el aire.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó, tomándola entre sus manos.

Miró las sandalias del griego —cuero repujado con los dedos al aire, a la antigua usanza—, sus piernas torneadas, los deseables muslos que ascendían hasta la tela azulada de la túnica, que ocultaba el poder real del Escorpión, su _cola_. Sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes y giró la cabeza al instante, avergonzado; apuró el vaso de leche y oyó cómo Milo también estaba bebiendo algo.

—Yo también lo recuerdo. Fue algo que me obligué a no olvidar —la voz se tornó fría, distante—. Me torturaba pensando que habría pasado si te hubiera detenido. Quizás, su destino era morir, ya no frente a ti, sino ante los otros. O quizás —prosiguió—, de haber sobrevivido su meta hubiera sido la de buscar otra guerra santa para caer igualmente como un mártir, buscando esa puta redención de la que no dejaba de hablar —carraspeó—. Por los cojones de Pericles —apretó los puños—, mantuve una relación durante diez años con alguien que es un completo desconocido para mí.

Hyoga se ovilló abrazándose a sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —le preguntó.

Milo guardó silencio unos instantes, se agachó y se quedó en cuclillas, tomándolo del mentón.

—¿Quieres escucharlo? —sonrió al final de la frase, de una forma tan triste como esperanzadora. Hyoga sabía que era el momento, que debía avanzar aunque se desangrara en el camino.

—Entre lo que tú sabes de él y lo que sé yo, nos acercaremos a lo que una vez fue para nosotros —sentenció, tragándose la angustia.

El griego asintió, se levantó y acarició el cabello del otro.

—Voy a buscarte algo para que te pongas en los pies. Ya sé que tienes una resistencia enorme al frío pero si te resfrías, no soportarás mis puyas. Soy terrible con las bromas.

Le oyó alejarse y por fin permitió que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Se relajaría y podría escucharle como merecía, intentando comprenderle. Había mucho que desconocía tanto de Milo como de su maestro y si descubría algún dato para acercarse al espartano, no dudaría en utilizarlo.

Era, en realidad, lo que deseaba hacer.

**MILO**

Encendió un cigarro —ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba—, y lo terminó de varias caladas. Se hiperventiló, miró al techo, luego al suelo, estiró los dedos y los tonificó. Sí, estaba listo.

¿Listo para qué, exactamente? Sabía que cuando le mostrara la cueva a Hyoga y éste viera todo lo que contenía, sufriría hasta un límite insoportable y a él no le iría mejor. Barajó no enseñarle el mausoleo pero era algo que _sabía_ que debía hacer, aunque el resultado fuera desastroso.

Lo que Milo buscaba en realidad era cerrar sus heridas —porque él también las tenía, aunque no sangraran como las del Cisne—, pasar hoja y olvidar. Ahora que Aioria no estaba en el Santuario, era un buen momento para revolcarse una última vez en el barro sin escuchar consejos harto molestos. Hyoga podría ayudarlo, se le había declarado el día anterior, y con un poco de suerte, quizás…

Notó un fuerte calor en sus dedos y al mirarse la mano comprobó que, sin darse cuenta, había doblado el cigarro con las yemas hasta apagarlo. Estaba frente a la cama, con los ojos perdidos en el mar de blanco y carmesí, y una sucesión de imágenes con Hyoga de protagonista pasaban a velocidad de vértigo por su mente. Apretó los párpados intentando controlar sus instintos, aunque no conseguía borrar el deseo de besar al Cisne, de sentir sus manos heladas arañando su espalda. Quería oírlo gemir su nombre, experimentar el ardor de Acuario una vez más. Su fuego.

Con ira —y con una frustración más que palpable— le dio una patada a la bolsa de viaje y la espetó contra la pared, sacó una alforja del armario y metió algo de fruta dentro, se la colgó cruzada sobre el pecho, recogió un par de sandalias y salió.

—Hay algo que quiero que veas —le dijo, indicándole a Hyoga que se calzara.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

—Sígueme —contestó con parquedad el espartano.

Mientras el muchacho se aseguraba las correas del calzado, Milo trató de pensar analíticamente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La sangre solía excitarle hasta extremos animales pero con Hyoga no le ocurría eso, si no algo que no era capaz de descifrar. El ansia de sexo que acompañaba a la presencia del líquido carmesí con él desaparecía, y si Milo se incendiaba no era a causa de ver manar las heridas; era la fragilidad de los ojos del ruso lo que lo desarmaba, incitándole a llevarlo a la cama para hacerle el amor durante horas, calmándole así la desesperación que llevaba tatuada en su rostro de efebo.

El Cisne no tenía la más remota idea de lo mucho que había impresionado a Milo con sólo una mirada. Tendría que mantenerse alejado de esa fuente de perturbación si quería continuar viendo al muchacho como un simple compañero, y reforzar sus defensas emocionales para evitar males mayores. No había olvidado la declaración de amor del joven del día anterior, así que lo único que debía hacer era mantener la teoría de la adicción al veneno. Lo curaría, Hyoga se marcharía a Acuario y nadie sufriría. Sin planearlo, se giró para saber si el guerrero de los Hielos le seguía y cuando lo vio acercarse, se descubrió _sonriéndole._

No fue una sonrisa macabra o pendenciera, sino una de preocupación. El futuro Acuario manifestaba fuertes signos de cansancio y abatimiento, y el aura de melancolía que destilaba era demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla. Del interior de Milo pugnaba por emerger un hombre nuevo, y su prioridad consistía en tomar en sus brazos al joven y protegerlo, evitándole todo mal. El simple hecho de imaginarse en esa tesitura le hizo detenerse y menear la cabeza; si Hyoga se dio cuenta de su instante de duda, de su boca nada salió, así que reanudó la marcha. No podía permitirse ahondar en esa línea de pensamiento. Si lo hacía, estaba perdido.

Volvería a amar y no era algo que deseara hacer. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—¿Falta mucho?

Ralentizó sus pasos hasta que Hyoga alcanzó su posición.

—Nadie te verá vestido de griego. Sólo para mis ojos —bromeó.

Caminaron entre riscos hasta localizar una oquedad perfectamente oculta por un efecto óptico. Milo le tendió la mano y al contacto con la de Hyoga, un calambre le recorrió de tal manera que se asustó, retirándola al instante. Los azules ojos del ruso mostraron consternación al encontrarse con los de Milo aunque se abstuvo de preguntar.

—Creí que estaría congelada —se excusó el espartano por vez primera—. No me acostumbro a esta sensación de…

—Calor. Ardo, ya sabes —replicó el otro—, por el veneno.

Milo se detuvo y lo encaró, molesto.

—Si lo que he deducido es correcto, te aplico Antares para contrarrestar el ardor que dices sentir y continúas sangrando como hasta ahora —elevó un dedo, apuntándolo con él—, desearás que sólo sea veneno, muchachito.

—Sí, si sólo es veneno, —bufó Hyoga con un tono bastante irónico—, es la forma idónea para librarte de mí —dedujo—. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Será lo mejor para los dos —gruñó el Escorpión como si fuera un tigre enjaulado que chocara constantemente contra las barras que conformaban su prisión —. Nadie saldrá herido.

—Piensa por ti —el ruso agachó la cabeza, mezcla de gemido y de reproche—. No necesito que veles por mi integridad.

Milo lo agarró de la túnica en uno de sus proverbiales ataques de ira, pero Hyoga no se inmutó. Lo enfrentó como aquel que espera un castigo sin ser siquiera culpable del delito imputado, hastiado de proclamar su inocencia. El griego lo soltó, girándose avergonzado. Carraspeó.

—Quieres entrar en un lugar que está marchito —le dijo, de espaldas.

—Estoy harto de cadáveres, Milo. Tú no eres uno de ellos aunque te dediques a adorarlos. ¡Hasta yo he superado el trauma de mi madre¿Por qué no eres capaz de pasar la página y olvidar?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho, joder¡Volverá! —Se revolvió con rabia contenida—. ¡Le conozco y no dejará que ocupes su puesto!

Apretó los puños y los labios, tratando de contener la cólera. No quería ser tan franco porque le dolía. Le dolía demasiado aquel tema y no estaba preparado para afrontarlo con la única persona que podía ayudarle a superar la situación.

—¡Me haces sentir como un maldito usurpador! —gritó Hyoga—. ¡Te recuerdo que el primer sorprendido por la convocatoria he sido yo! —le encaró, entre desesperado y resentido—. ¡Así que acusa a la Administración de obligarme a ocupar _su_ templo y de portar _su_ armadura! —su voz se quebró—. ¡Pero yo no le he robado nada a nadie!

Milo preparó su contraataque con la intención de barrerlo de la faz de la Tierra pero al advertir la oscilación térmica en el cuerpo del joven se alarmó. El ruso se apretaba las sienes apoyado en una de las paredes de la gruta.

—Necesito… aire fresco —jadeó el soviético, casi sin fuerzas—. Sácame de aquí, por favor —le suplicó.

—Eres claustrofóbico —susurró Milo, mientras le tomaba de la cintura y lo alzaba como si fuera un muñeco—. Debiste habérmelo dicho.

—La debilidad no es algo que un Acuario deba mostrar en público, mi maestro me lo enseñó metiéndome vivo en un ataúd de hielo —contestó mecánicamente, tratando de caminar aunque no se zafó del abrazo—. Si esa acción fue un acto de misericordia o de sadismo, la diferencia se la llevó a su tumba. Como todo lo demás.

Ante aquella confesión, Milo no pudo sino continuar cruzando el pasadizo con Hyoga casi en brazos sin mediar palabra alguna. Tras varios pasos en completo silencio, la luz se coló por una grieta.

—Ya hemos llegado —informó Milo, depositándolo en el suelo.

El sol de la tarde les iluminó, cegándoles momentáneamente. Hyoga se adelantó, guardando un enorme mutismo, sólo roto por el sonido del agua del manantial que lamía las rocas hasta nutrir un lago humeante de reducidas dimensiones. En uno de sus extremos se erigía una pequeña estatua de Atenea Promacos —la patrona de Atenas— y en el otro, lo que parecía un templo en miniatura.

—Seiya no nos ha hablado de este lugar —musitó Hyoga—. Aunque tampoco conocía el jardín de Virgo.

—No le estaba permitido adentrarse en la zona de las Casas del Zodíaco. Cuando vivía aquí —dejó la bolsa sobre una piedra— estaba destinado a los barracones del sudoeste y este recinto sólo era un montón de piedras y de arbustos. Tardé meses en conectarlo con el Jardin de los Sales, adecentarlo y construirlo.

Caminaron sobre la hierba, sortearon el arroyo y se detuvieron al alcanzar la capilla. Tenía la altura de un niño, el tejadito era de pizarra roja y lo rodeaban varias columnas de estilo dórico, asemejándolo al Partenón. En su interior, una estatuilla de Camus reposaba sobre una base de mármol tallada en griego, hecho que hizo a Hyoga estremecerse.

—A mi amigo, a mi hermano. A mi a… mado.

Milo tragó saliva al escuchar de otra voz que no era la suya lo que él mismo había cincelado.

—La esculpí cuando me enamoré de él. Cada relieve tiene horas de trabajo.

Los ojos de Hyoga lucían devastados.

—Y ahora que tú vas a portar la armadura, tengo miedo de olvidar su rostro, porque con él se irá una parte de mi mismo. Y sin él, temo perder mi propia identidad.

**HYOGA**

Las gotas cayeron como ríos desbordados por el rostro del heredero del Hielo, herido de muerte en su interior, subyugado sin ni siquiera haber podido presentar batalla. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento final del impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Con un poco de suerte, la cabeza chocaría contra las rocas, la violencia del golpe lo obligaría a rebotar y terminaría con la cara en el agua. Milo se libraría así de una carga inútil y de un incómodo visitante, él se reuniría con quién más amaba y Acuario se quedaría tan impoluta como siempre, vestida la diosa asesina del cántaro con el peplo de las vírgenes y el rostro inerte de las prostitutas.

El calor aumentó hasta abrir todas las cicatrices a la vez, convirtiéndolo en un surtidor de sangre. La tensión cayó, el pecho tembló y Hyoga se abandonó a la plácida muerte, la única salida que veía factible ante aquella absurda, angustiosa y ridícula situación. Se daba por vencido; no quería seguir aguantando el nivel de dolor al que Milo lo sometía. Era una agonía tan grande que ni el propio espartano estaba preparado para soportarla sin enloquecer.

_"Mamá, espérame"_

Su cosmos se alzó súbito, el cuerpo se combó al toser el Cisne y sus oídos percibieron el eco de unos jadeos muy cercanos a él. ¿Estaba llorando? Su boca permanecía abierta —la notaba seca—, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. ¿Quién, entonces, era el que sollozaba con tanta amargura¿Su madre?

_"¿Mamá¿Eres tú, mamá?"_

La constelación del Cisne ardió en su piel, marcada a fuego vivo, rodeada de halos oscuros de luz difusa, custodiado el animal presagiador de muerte por la muerte misma que el veneno anunciaba. Abrió los ojos y por vez primera fue conocedor, en su latente estadio de inconsciencia, de cómo se percibía el mundo a través de la mirada cósmica. No consistía en alcanzar el Sexto o Séptimo Sentido, si no un nuevo nivel de comprensión interior. Observó a través de éstos al hombre que lo sostenía en brazos y le hablaba entre suspiros y vio era puro rojo, bermellón tan brillante que invitaba a sumergirse en él, desde las marcas de sus ojos, la curvatura de sus labios, el sinuoso de su melena ondulada.

_"Qué bellísimo eres, Milo"_

Aquel torrente de vida lo había tumbado en el suelo y le estaba aplicando un masaje cardíaco; suplicaba entrecortadamente que lo perdonara, que él lo curaría. Hyoga no pudo evitar levantar la mano y atrapar el mechón oscuro entre sus dedos, con el rostro tan tranquilo y sereno como el del hombre que ha averiguado por fin la razón de su existencia.

No quería que Milo _continuara_ llorando. No se merecía tanto dolor.

Pero¿por qué lloraba realmente el espartano? Los dos surcos blanquecinos que rompían la armonía de la imagen cósmica de su cara eran la evidencia real de sus lágrimas, y éstas caían sobre la piel de Hyoga hasta evaporarse, tal era su calor corporal. Tiró del cabello y Milo se detuvo, tomando la mano entre las suyas. Aún ciego, el Cisne detectó variaciones en la expresión del Escorpión, como si su movimiento lo hubiera liberado de una pesada carga.

¿Acaso no deseaba comprender que él era vida y como tal, su deber era crear, no destruir¿Por qué no quería asimilarlo?

Su visión se aclaró y se encontró con los eléctricos azules de Milo, completamente asustados, desnudos, vulnerables. Sonrió al ver aquella estampa tan sensual como inocente, logrando entender la dimensión de lo que había descubierto Camus en él para violar el voto, su juramento de caballero y convertirse en un muro impenetrable ante sus alumnos. Era _la mirada_, el contacto que sólo se alcanza una vez en la vida, una comunión de almas tan perfecta y sincronizada que ni el mayor de los orgasmos era capaz de recrear. Supo que si aquello no era amor, no deseaba experimentar nada que no se le pareciera y que Milo era el hombre dueño de su corazón y su vida, los reclamara para sí o no.

Nadie sería capaz de llegarle tan adentro.

Pestañeó y carraspeó, aliviando la tensión en el espartano. Los dedos de Milo acariciaron la mano de Hyoga.

—Eres vida —musitó con ternura el ruso.

—Soy un asesino —contestó el otro, sin desviar sus ojos de los azules del otro.

—Para crear hay que destruir —replicó.

—Perdóname.

La palabra fue pronunciada con tal sentimiento que Hyoga no pudo menos que sonreír, redimiéndole con tan simple acto.

—Perdónate a ti mismo y alcanzarás mi perdón.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—No —trató de incorporarse, sin conseguirlo—. Estoy en un estado más que lamentable. Mi médula ha sobrepasado toda la generación de sangre de por lo menos siete meses.

Milo lo alzó en brazos y avanzó hasta llegar al lago. Lo depositó con cuidado en el borde y utilizó un jirón de su propia túnica para limpiarle las heridas. Estas habían dejado de sangrar.

—Mañana invertiremos el proceso. Te voy a quitar esta maldición de encima.

—No —lo detuvo Hyoga—. No es necesario.

—Quería hacerte la vida imposible. Hacerte pagar por la muerte de Camus, por su caída. Pero tú no tienes la culpa —por vez primera la voz del griego sonó sincera y sin atisbo de reproche—. Y yo tampoco. Estoy hasta los cojones de desear que vuelva y sé que, si lo hiciera —sonrió con una tristeza tal que el corazón del soviético se sobrecogió—, nos volveríamos a destruir de nuevo, atados el uno al otro en esta historia de sexo y de muerte —jadeó—. Y ya estoy demasiado viejo para volver a lo mismo, Hyoga. Si aún quieres ser mi amigo, creo que es hora de que me ayudes a expulsar todo lo que llevo dentro. Porque la única persona que puede lograrlo —le susurró—, eres tú.

El ruso volvió a hacer ademán de incorporarse, el Escorpión lo tomó por la espalda y lo alzó, acercándolo a su cuerpo; el Cisne se agarró de nuevo a la melena, tirando de ella con suavidad.

—Me tienes en tus manos, Milo. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

El griego sonrió y su mano acarició la mejilla del ruso en un gesto de ternura sin precedente. Hyoga elevó con dificultad el cuello y alcanzó los labios del caballero de Escorpio, que aún lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué más… pruebas necesitas? —musitó contra su boca.

_"Soy tuyo. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?"_

—Eres un osado —contestó el otro, desafiante en su mirada, indómito en sus palabras.

—Toma lo que te pertenece.

Y lo obligó a callar besándolo con la violencia que hasta los animales más frágiles exhiben cuando se sienten atacados.

Cuando no tienen ya nada que perder.

**MILO**

Hyoga encajaba perfectamente en su boca, entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo. Poseía la elasticidad y elegancia de su signo, su pasión y su fuego. Se expresaba de una forma completamente sincera y le hacía vibrar con cada una de sus palabras. Al ímpetu del beso desenfrenado le siguió una serie de caricias dulces con los labios y la lengua, miradas llenas de complicidad y una sonrisa que por último, se perdió en el instante en el que se separaron. Compartió un momento único y lleno de emociones, obligándose a creer que no volvería a repetirse.

No podía caer de nuevo en el error de amar a otro Acuario. Ya conocía el resultado de tal _herejía._

—Dices muchas tonterías cuando estás en el suelo —se fijó en las heridas, que se habían cerrado por completo.

—La lengua termina soltándose cuando uno ve cerca el final.

—No vas a morir —se las señaló—. Nos sobreviviste a todos, da igual quién se sacrificara o quién no. Tú continuaste adelante. Dejándonos a los demás en el camino.

Lo levantó de un solo movimiento, comprobando cómo las piernas del soviético flaqueaban. Era una diversión macabra y a la vez necesaria saber que lo tenía en sus manos, que dependía de él. Que con Hyoga conseguía lo que jamás había logrado con Camus, sentirse dueño y señor, sentirse…

Tembló ante la línea de pensamientos que empezaba a repetirse con insistente frecuencia. Durante semanas deseó tener al ruso ante sí para hacerle la vida imposible pero en aquel momento, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y se preocupaba por su estado físico comprendió lo equivocado de sus acciones. Milo usaba el dolor para retroalimentarse, para ser más poderoso y más invulnerable, pero pagaba esa invulnerabilidad con sangre, la misma que manaba de una herida que él mismo había infligido en el corazón del otro. ¿Qué clase de trampa urdía entonces aquel Acuario lloroso y terriblemente inseguro para conseguir que el propio espartano bajara sus defensas ante él? Quizás usaba sus lágrimas para conseguir un efecto empático, una constante pena y piedad por parte de sus adversarios, una manipulación completa de las emociones del contrario.

No debía olvidar que era discípulo de Camus. Su _heredero._

—Te agradezco que me dejaras subir a despedirme de él en el Castillo, Milo —miró al frente, con la voz completamente enronquecida—. A pesar de todo que sucedió entre nosotros, la batalla, su… caída —se miró los brazos y los acarició, como si aún sintiera el calor de Camus en ellos—, significó mucho para mi estar con él una vez más.

El Escorpión cerró los ojos y se sintió completamente agotado. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, y cuando elevó los párpados, parecía que tuviera cincuenta años más en su mirada.

—Me has protegido desde que te conozco, aunque no quieras darme la razón —siguió hablando—. El dorado de mi armadura es obra tuya, así como el oponerte a que Seiya y los demás participáramos en la Técnica Prohibida. Sabías que él estaba allí solo y tú te quedaste en el patio. Grac…

—Basta —cortó el griego—. Era algo que debía hacer. Mis compañeros me necesitaban para detener al Wyvern. El que portaba la armadura negra no era Camus de Acuario, sino un impostor —masculló entre dientes—. Sólo ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones limpió su acto de… traición.

Tragó saliva al notar la garganta seca, y el Cisne guardó un incómodo silencio. Lo vio apoyar su espalda en un pequeño promontorio y meter los pies en el agua. Cuando las pupilas de ambos se encontraron, el muchacho sonrió, dejando a Milo completamente perplejo.

—¿Te apetece un baño? Temo resbalar y ahogarme… sería degradante, debe llegarme el agua a las rodillas.

Milo lo miró sorprendido. Con una naturalidad asombrosa, había distendido el ambiente, bromeando sobre un tema que los podía conducir a un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—Eres un ser increíble —le dijo, mientras se desataba las sandalias.

—Mi madre decía que yo era un ángel —le confesó—. Pero no uno normal. El capitán de las tropas de Dios, nada menos.

—Cualquiera que te viera con la armadura, no lo dudaría —aseguró el espartano.

—Echaré de menos volar. Surcar el cielo es una experiencia inigualable. Antes de entregar la armadura, me despediré de ella así, en un último vuelo. Sí, eso haré. Se lo debo.

Milo lo observó durante unos instantes.

—Quítate la túnica. Te ayudaré a meterte en el agua —le ordenó.

Sonrió al verle ruborizarse.

—¡Vamos, hombre! —increpó al joven—. ¿A qué tanto remilgo¡Los dos tenemos lo mismo entre las piernas!

—Por eso, Milo —gimió el ruso, abochornado—. Por eso no quiero quedarme desnudo, o verte desnudo a ti. Porque…

Milo se despojó de la túnica y la tiró sobre una roca.

—Me encanta el agua. Despelótate, ruso de los cojones.

Hyoga tragó saliva pero obedeció.

—Ahora acomódate aquí, sobre esta piedra, diseñada especialmente para culos exquisitos como el tuyo —le señaló una roca de textura suave, sin aristas, tratando de ignorar la pudorosa postura de Hyoga, con su pene oculto entre sus manos—. Si veo sangre, cortaré la hemorragia.

—Está caliente —se sorprendió el muchacho al tomar asiento.

—Sí, es una reproducción algo personal de las Termópilas. Existen unas fuentes de aguas termales en esa zona, de ellas le viene el nombre: Thermopylae —pronunció estirando las sílabas.

—¿Has estado alguna vez allí? —jugueteó Hyoga con el agua, creando pequeños trocitos de hielo y haciéndolos navegar.

—Sí.

Milo contempló la técnica del Cisne, depurada, hermosa. La misma que años atrás había visto realizar a su maestro. La misma que lo había fascinado. Un detalle más en un mar de detalles, que lo dejarían rendido a sus pies.

—¿Y Camus? —la voz del soviético lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

El guerrero de la Octava Casa tomó aire y miró al cielo despejado.

—Supongo que sí, no lo sé. Amaba Grecia tanto como yo. Tras su… —ignoró la palabra, sustituyéndola por otra— caída, encontré sobre su cama un libro sobre historia que leyó antes del combate —su voz se tornó melancólica—. Había dibujado una lambda roja en un papel, varios caracteres en griego antiguo y la frase de Leónidas, que rodeó con un círculo.

—¿Qué frase? —se interesó el otro.

—_"Venid a por ellas"_ —recitó Milo—. Jamás comprendí que quiso decir con eso.

—En Siberia —relató el heredero de Acuario— tras la vuelta de su entrevista con el Patriarca para informarle de lo de Isaac —bajó la cabeza y su rostro se ensombreció—, comenzó a aumentar los periodos de aislamiento en el Glaciar. Se iba durante días, dormía a la intemperie, y cuando regresaba los entrenamientos eran agotadores. Sólo se dirigía a mí para instruirme, y la situación se mantuvo casi hasta que lo llamaron a filas. Aquel suceso lo convirtió en un ser completamente hermético.

—Llegó a mi Casa, pidiéndome cobijo aquella noche —susurró Milo—. Estuvo conmigo, yo le supliqué que no me abandonara —sonrió con una gran tristeza—. Se entregó a mí como sólo él sabía hacerlo, dejándome aturdido, necesitado de su calor. Luego se marchó, y al volver, él…

Ambos callaron, angustiados.

—No sabía hacer el amor —Milo rehuyó los ojos brillantes del joven, el dolor que transmitían—. Estar con él era una pugna continua, era ver quién era más fuerte, quién más indómito. Quién más… visceral.

—Supongo que no siempre ganarías —musitó el ruso.

—No gané ni una puta vez —le replicó con amargura—. El muy cabrón se las ingenió para humillarme y mantenerme bajo su célibe y pervertido zapato.

Hyoga bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con el agua, tratando de disimular su desazón.

—Luego, al verlo vestido con la armadura de Hades, quise matarlo, aun sabiendo que ya estaba muerto. Caí frente a él, de rodillas, rogándole por un minuto junto a él, algo que me hiciera comprender el porqué de su traición —suspiró—. Pero él siempre antepuso el deber a todo lo demás. Sólo había algo que fuera más importante que Acuario.

El ruso giró la cabeza, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Sí, Hyoga. Vosotros. Sus discípulos. Isaac y tú. Sus herederos.

El Cisne alzó sus manos para tapar su boca. Jadeó, tomó aire y luego lo expulsó.

—Si te hace daño la conversación, podemos dejarla para otro momento —susurró el espartano.

—No, no es necesario —respondió el otro.

—¿Estás seguro? Por mí no hay problema.

—Continuemos —le animó Hyoga—. Es como sacarse una muela. Dolerá hasta que nos acostumbremos a la ausencia de la pieza.

Las cejas de Milo se arquearon de puro asombro.

—Qué pragmático eres, joder.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Lo da el maldito signo. ¿No lo sabías?

Milo meneó la cabeza y salió del agua, caminando por la hierba como un fauno de piernas humanas. Al volver, Hyoga miraba hacia otro lado y con una expresión de acaloramiento total, cosa que hizo sonreír al griego, sabedor de la turbación y del deseo que emergía entre las piernas del muchacho.

—_Milos_ —le enseñó la pieza mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Manzanas —tradujo.

—La fruta del pecado.

—Sandeces —replicó, dejándole una en la mano—. Come y calla.

El espartano le dio un gran mordisco a la manzana, de color rojo brillante, y dejó que el jugo le resbalara por el mentón. Clavó los ojos en los del ruso, que lo miraba embobado.

—Milo…

—¿No está lo suficientemente apetitosa? —El griego sonrió, belicoso.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto provocarme¿Es una especie de promesa¿Un tributo que tengo que pagar?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ironizó, lamiéndose los labios frente al otro, desnudos ambos en aquel baño termal improvisado. Como había supuesto, una gotita surcó atrevida el pecho lampiño del joven.

Sin mediar palabra, el caballero de Escorpio se arrodilló ante él y metió la mano entre las piernas, buscando la erección que, como había imaginado, despuntaba con el vigor que la juventud confería a su dueño.

—¡Pero qué estás haciendo! —fue la primera queja que escuchó, a lo que siguió una serie de manoteos histéricos—. ¡Deja de tocarme ahí, joder¡Esto no tiene maldita la gracia, Milo!

El joven jadeaba, el pecho continuaba manando sangre y Milo forcejeó durante unos interminables segundos con Hyoga para mantener la mano en el lugar que el otro trataba de custodiar con manotazos y empujones. No buscaba humillarle, sino demostrarle que él tenía razón, que eran determinadas provocaciones las que alteraban las propiedades del veneno pero los dedos se movieron ávidos —la fuerza de la costumbre— y se cerraron alrededor de aquella región inexplorada. Tiró suavemente de la piel, apretando con delicadeza el extremo de su virilidad y deleitándose con el tacto de los rizos del sexo del muchacho.

—¿Lo ves? —le espetó, mirándole a los ojos mientras sus manos lo acariciaban sin ser Milo consciente de lo que realmente estaba haciendo—. Toda la culpa la tiene el puto veneno.

Durante unos instantes sus azules volvieron a encontrarse. Hyoga tenía el rostro encendido y sujetaba el brazo del otro con las suyas, bajando varios grados la temperatura del agua. Milo sonrió victorioso hasta que vio cómo el ruso separaba las piernas, flexionaba las rodillas y afirmaba los talones en el fondo, anclándose. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, mostrándose tan deseable que el griego se retrajo aterrorizado, como si le hubiera atravesado una descarga de cien mil voltios.

—¡No! —alzó la voz—. ¡No, maldita sea! —gritó, enfurecido—. ¡Deberías protestar¡Quejarte¡Tratar de atacarme!

Hyoga lo observó, con la cabeza apoyada sobre en una de las rocas, las manos sobre su entrepierna, el pecho untado en sangre y sudor.

—No me parezco a él en absoluto —sonrió sin cambiar de posición—. Si quieres joderme, follarme o hacerme la vida imposible, por mí puedes empezar ya. Pero te advierto, Milo, que me la harás a mí, no a su recuerdo —tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, mezclándose éste con el vapor que emergía del agua—. Es curioso —susurró, más para él que para Milo mientras se daba placer, tan absorto como estaba en sus cavilaciones—. Siempre se quejó de mi sentimentalismo, y lo que estoy descubriendo es que él no odiaba que fuera como soy, si no que deseaba serlo también y por las circunstancias de su vida, su pasado o todo lo que le ocurrió en su trayecto hacia la armadura, perdió la capacidad de demostrar que bajo su superficie perfecta, latía un corazón humano, tanto como el mío —hilvanó los pensamientos ignorando que a medida que lo hacía, su herida había dejado de sangrar—. Qué idiota he sido.

El griego salió del agua y se alejó del Cisne, temeroso de volver a sentir cómo sus propias trampas se volvían en contra suya. Este continuaba en la misma posición, lujuriosa, incitante. Era como si lo tentara con su cuerpo de virgen y su lasciva manera de moverse. ¿Quién se había creído que era el niñato pervertido¡Milo era el conquistador¡El era el portador del ariete glorioso! Se la clavaría hasta atrás y lo haría gritar y retorcerse de placer y luego…

—Deja de exhibirte, cabrón —gruñó, buscando la túnica—. Si quieres pajearte, por mí adelante. No voy a ponerte la mano encima.

—Sí, ya sé que es por culpa del veneno el que me hayas estado lanzando puyas toda la puta tarde, calentándome como una perra —escupió el otro—. Me curarás, me dejarás en Acuario, te alejarás de mí, nadie sufrirá —enumeró—, ahórrate la perorata.

—¡Puto manipulador! —cortó la conversación, hastiado y dolido—. ¡No sigas imitando mis palabras!

Hyoga se giró y se levantó del agua, enfrentándose a él por vez primera totalmente enfurecido.

—Viniste a destrozarme pero llevo roto tanto tiempo como tú. A ti te hizo pedazos cuando erais aprendices, a mí cuando me atreví a apartarle de su alumno predilecto. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos los dos, dando vueltas alrededor de su sombra —lo apuntó con el dedo, imitando su pose a la perfección—¡una sombra que refleja algo que jamás existió¿Quieres continuar perdiendo el tiempo en excitarme y hacerme ver cómo te deseo¡Pues métete la cura por el culo y que te aproveche, Milo¡Quédate ahí con tus artimañas y escóndete en tu jodida cueva! —le gritó de forma desgarrada, con una inusual violencia, dejando al Escorpión mudo—. ¡Me salieron alas para volar, no para arrastrarme por el suelo aunque seas lo que más ame en el mundo!

**HYOGA**

No le dio tiempo a vestirse porque cuando se disponía a ponerse la ropa, Milo se la arrebató de las manos, lanzándola lejos. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y en su dedo brillaba la Aguja Escarlata poderosa y mortífera. Hyoga jadeó de pura sorpresa y supuso que aquello era el fin: moriría a sus manos, completamente desnudo y…

… _virgen._

No quiso ahondar en la profunda pena que le producía esa idea, por lo que cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo inmediato y lo seguro: Milo le descargaría una ráfaga, el veneno se uniría con el que ya tenía y moriría por sobredosis. Apretó los dientes, listo para lo que el espartano tuviera a bien hacerle, pero nada ocurrió. Sólo la brisa de la tarde acarició su cuerpo, erizándole el vello.

—Tienes los cojones de acero.

Elevó los párpados y se quedó mirándole en silencio. Ante él, erguido y desafiante, el espartano lo observaba con un deje de sadismo en el rostro. Las ondas que conformaban su ataque de _Restricción_ chocaban contra el muro que Hyoga proyectaba inconscientemente, una de las primeras defensas que Camus le enseñó a alzar.

—Es inútil si crees que me voy a desmoronar enfrentándome a mi peor pesadilla —replicó—. Ya la he vivido. Y mi segunda y mi tercera peor pesadilla. Incluso la que más me avergüenza, que es estar desnudo ante alguien tan hermoso como tú, la estoy padeciendo ahora. ¿Puedo vestirme… ya?

Milo asintió aunque permaneció quieto, sin moverse.

—Tienes razón, me gusta provocarte. Es un placer insano, como levantarle las faldas a una colegiala.

—Pues yo no le veo la gracia —masculló el ruso, buscando la túnica sin molestarse en tapar su erección.

—La idea de que te instales en un hotel hasta que se celebre tu investidura comienza a ser la mejor de las opciones que se me ocurren. Si continúas en mi templo —su voz se agravó—, trataré de acostarme contigo.

Hyoga sintió cómo las fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarle de nuevo. Una gota de sangre manó de su pecho y cayó en la hierba, aunque Milo no debió notarlo, ya que estaba de espaldas. Se apoyó en una roca y se calzó, buscando el lugar por donde habían venido. En ese momento vislumbró un retazo del pasado del griego extrapolando la situación actual. Las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar.

—Tu primera vez con él fue así¿verdad? El voto te tenía obsesionado, desvirgar a un célibe debía ser como poner una pica en Flandes. Algo por lo que ser recordado, pero te enamoraste. Y fue tu perdición.

El otro no le miró siquiera. Ahora comenzaba a comprender lo sucedido entre su maestro y él, o al menos, una parte. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente; luego, contempló el cielo. El sol desaparecía entre los riscos.

—Sí. Fue algo así —oyó la voz lejana de Milo, que se había sentado en la hierba.

—Todo el mundo piensa que me he acostado con Shun, así que aunque me metas en tu cama, yo no tengo premio.

—No hables así. No eres un trofeo.

—Conociendo a mi maestro y sabiendo lo necio y cabezota que era —continuó en su proceso deductivo—, supongo que te puso las cosas tan difíciles que mantener una relación con él debió ser una odisea. Si tenía razón te lo hacía pagar, y si no la tenía, se las ingeniaba para que vieras su punto de vista y así convencerte de lo idóneo de sus planteamientos. Has tenido que sufrir lo indecible con él.

—¿Qué has visto en mí? —preguntó el Escorpión.

Hyoga se quedó perplejo ante el giro de la conversación.

—Contesta.

El ruso tomó aire y lo expulsó por la boca, mientras acariciaba la casi inexistente cicatriz de su párpado.

—Fuerza, coraje, tesón. Vida, caos, destrucción y creación. Belleza.

Milo se acercó, encarándole.

—Es el veneno, Hyoga. Cuando te cure, me verás tal y como soy y no tendrás ganas de pisar Escorpio siquiera.

—¡Esto no es una jodida competición¡Maldita sea, Milo! —manoteó—. ¡Deja de decir lo que tengo que hacer, o lo que debo sentir!

El espartano se abalanzó contra él, agarrándolo por un brazo.

—Llevas dos días conmigo y sabes más de mí que toda esta Orden de tarados —gruñó entre dientes—. Estoy tan herido y tan lleno de dolor que si te cuelas y te instalas tras mis muros puedo darme por jodido.

—¿Y por eso me rechazas? —gimió—. ¿Buscando excusas para que no me acerque a ti¿Mintiéndote a ti mismo?

—Eres lo que siempre deseé que fuera él. Y eso te convierte en alguien peligroso.

Hyoga se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Yo… siento algo a tu lado. Y no me lo puedo permitir.

—Entonces, llévame a tu Templo, clávame la Aguja en el corazón y me marcharé. Así —le escupió con todo el odio que pudo atesorar—, podrás seguir viniendo a este mausoleo a adorar a alguien a quien jamás comprendiste.

Tragó saliva al ver el rostro de Milo desencajado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio cómo el espartano se lanzaba contra él y esquivó el ataque lo mejor que pudo, aunque el impacto ni siquiera le rozó. Las piedras que conformaban las columnas de la capilla cedieron y éstas terminaron aplastando la figura de mármol blanco que Milo había esculpido hacía años con la forma del caballero de Acuario.

Con la misma velocidad, atrapó su ropa y el brazo del ruso, empujándolo hacia la grieta que estaba en completa oscuridad. Caía la noche en el Santuario pero el cosmos de Milo, rojo bermellón, iluminaba el camino desde las termas hasta el templo de Escorpio, que alcanzaron en cuestión de segundos.

—Vamos a terminar con esto de una puta vez —le espetó, arrastrándolo al interior de la Octava Casa.

—¿Y… qué pretendes hacer? —consiguió preguntar el ruso. Estaba demasiado impresionado por la explosión cósmica del otro, su modo implacable de destruir un tributo a su maestro que le había costado años finalizar.

—Era esta hora, más o menos.

—¿Hora? —preguntó el muchacho—. Perdóname si me he excedido con lo que te dije pero me dolía demasiado y yo…

Milo alzó la mano y se la puso en la boca.

—Voy a revertir el ataque. Prepárate.

Hyoga meneó la cabeza.

—No —sus ojos reflejaron miedo, nerviosismo y tristeza—. No así. No quiero hacerlo de una forma tan precipitada.

—¡Me da igual lo que digas! —replicó Milo—. ¡Aún eres mi discípulo y tendrás que obedecerme, te guste o no!

El rostro de Hyoga mutó.

—¿Ahora me vienes con esas? No, Milo. Seré un sentimental y un blando. Seré un llorón y un poco idiota pero¡no voy a aceptar esa excusa para que te libres de mí!

—No te queda otra opción —Le retó el otro.

—Yo no pienso ceder.

—¡Y yo trataré de follarte, joder¡Repetiré las mismas pautas enfermizas que con él y terminaremos muertos de pena¡En este caso, tienes todas las de perder!

Hyoga temblaba, presa de un estado de excitación extremo.

—Te demostraré que lo que te ocurre es a causa del veneno.

—¿Y si no es así? —inquirió el ruso, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. ¿Y si estás equivocado?

—Lo sabré cuando revierta el proceso. Vamos.

Milo tiró del brazo de Hyoga, tomó una silla y lo hizo sentarse en ella. Cuando se disponía a inflamar su cosmos, el ruso lo freno.

—Si esto es lo que quieres, entonces —lo detuvo, sujetándolo por la muñeca—, lo haremos en el pasillo.

**MILO**

—¿Quieres recrear lo que sucedió en nuestro enfrentamiento?

El ruso lo taladró con una mirada tan fiera que Milo sintió cómo las circunstancias lo comenzaban a sobrepasar. Llegados a aquel punto no podía echarse atrás, puesto que la situación se había vuelto insostenible. A partir de lo que sucediera en el pasaje que cruzaba Escorpio, sus vidas cambiarían sustancialmente: serían compañeros, enemigos o…

_"Amantes"_

Carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta sin disimular su nerviosismo.

—¿Y si te arrepientes en el último momento?

—No lo haré. Cuando emprendo un camino, no sé dar la vuelta. Deberías saberlo, es algo que es innato en mi signo —le contestó, con una tristeza absoluta—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

El ruso dejó un tenue rastro de escarcha en su muñeca, hecho que indicó a Milo que su estado físico estaba cercano al colapso. Por un instante barajó el seguirlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero lo único que hizo fue contemplar la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose tras el joven. Buscó un cigarro y lo encendió; consumió la mitad en un instante.

Las dudas lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Hyo…

¿Qué ocurriría si algo salía mal¿Y si al inocularle más veneno, Hyoga sufría una parada cardiaca¿Y si realmente, el ruso deseaba morir en sus brazos?

Esa idea le encogió el corazón. No se lo iba a permitir. Si quería suicidarse, que se buscara a otro.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se refrescó el rostro, asomándose al espejo a continuación. La tensión de sus músculos se reflejó en su cuello, y aunque su expresión era de impavidez total, Milo reconoció que estaba frenético. Ninguna de sus víctimas le había exigido una cura, por lo que la técnica que pensaba administrar no tenía garantía alguna de éxito. Si fallaba, podría ser el culpable de la muerte de un compañero y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

La muerte de Camus no pudo evitarla. Pero sí pondría todo de su parte para evitar la de Hyoga.

El ruso salió de su cuarto vestido con el uniforme de entrenamiento y trataba de colocarse la cruz que solía llevar colgada del cuello. Milo se secó las manos y avanzó hacia él.

—Te ayudaré.

—Gracias —musitó el otro.

Se dio la vuelta y retiró su cabello, mostrando la nuca al griego para facilitarle la labor. Milo apretó los dientes, ya que sus instintos le incitaban a lamer la piel desnuda del cuello, mordisquear su espalda y girarlo para arrancarle la camiseta y llevarlo a la cama a rastras, tomando lo que era suyo de una vez.

Lo que era suyo.

_"Basta, Milo¡Basta ya, joder!"_

—Ya está.

Se alejó una vez aseguró el cierre de la cadena, y con una inflamación súbita de su cosmos, la armadura lo cubrió por completo. Hyoga tuvo que taparse los ojos al verse sorprendido por una explosión de luz y de color y se quedó unos segundos admirándole, en completo silencio.

—Yo ya estoy preparado —susurró el Escorpión.

El ruso asintió y esbozó un conato de sonrisa. Milo rogó a los dioses por una palabra de Hyoga deteniendo aquella locura, pero esta no llegó. En su fuero interno sabía que Hyoga jamás recapitularía. Mientras el Cisne llegaba a su altura pudo ver la herida del pecho manchar la camiseta y el abultamiento en sus pantalones. Su mirada era de consternación, tan extrema como su determinación.

—Lo recrearemos tal y como ocurrió —dijo el guerrero de los Hielos—. Nos colocaremos en la misma posición, me tomarás en brazos y luego me…

Milo le colocó los dedos en los labios, obligándolo a callar.

—Podemos tratar de buscar otra solución, desarrollando alguna vacuna o antídoto, me haré pruebas, investigaré sobre cómo evitar tus hemorragias.

El Cisne negó, rebasando al caballero de Escorpio y franqueando la puerta.

—No hay otra solución, Milo. Es algo que debemos hacer —se detuvo junto al pedestal vacío de la armadura, invitándolo a seguirle.

—Si mis cálculos no son exactos, puedes perder tu vida —espetó el griego.

Hyoga sonrió, restándole importancia.

—La dejo en tus manos —le contestó el otro, alejándose de él.

Las cejas de Milo se alzaron de pura incredulidad. Corrió hacia el soviético, furioso.

—¡No estarás hablando en serio¿verdad? —gruñó—. ¡Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande, Hyoga! —bramó—. ¡No ves el peligro real de la situación porque estás ofuscado por el veneno!

Hyoga se detuvo, lo encaró y se enfrentó a él, hastiado de la situación. Su cosmos se alzaba y oscilaba casi sin control, congelando las baldosas por donde había pisado el joven.

—Tú eres el que estás ofuscado pero eres tan testarudo que no quieres escucharme siquiera —clavó su dedo helado en el peto del otro—. Quieres que sea el veneno para que cuando me vaya, tengas un motivo para acusarme de abandonarte. Quieres que tenga miedo para que me aleje de ti y así quedarte tranquilo en la soledad de tu templo, fraguando una y mil ideas equivocadas de mí, de mi Casa y de lo que pude llegar a ser a tu lado —jadeó—. ¡Eres un cobarde! —gritó—. ¡El Milo que yo conocí, el Milo del que me enamoré era un hombre con la boca llena de bravatas y una seguridad en sí mismo tal que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando me tuvo entre sus brazos! Así que te libero de todo esto, Escorpio —se situó en la mitad del pasillo, retándolo desde allí—. Yo ya no tengo nada más que perder. ¡Terminemos con todo esto de una puta vez y déjame ir a morir a Acuario!

El caballero dorado se quedó mudo ante aquella explosión de emociones por parte del otro. Cerró los ojos al escuchar los sollozos de Hyoga, con la cabeza agachada, su figura completamente vencida y su labio inferior tembló. Volvía a confesarle que estaba enamorado de él con la misma convicción de siempre, sin alegar razones externas, tales como el veneno o el síndrome de abstinencia. Apretó los puños y reprimió sus propias lágrimas porque sabía que el joven tenía razón. Era la sombra de sí mismo, y aunque trataba de comportarse como el Milo que una vez fue, la muerte de Camus lo había ido pudriendo paulatinamente, hasta convertirlo en el despojo que, como bien decía el otro, expulsaba de su lado a los demás antes de sentir algo por ellos que no fuera capaz de controlar.

¿Cómo podía hacerle comprender que el francés se había llevado su corazón, su humanidad y también sus ilusiones? Ya era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo, estaba cansado y sólo quería olvidar, esperar a que llegara su hora.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Cisne y al elevar la mano, atrapó el cabello dorado del otro, enredándolo entre sus dedos, apreciando la rebeldía de aquella cabellera, tan obstinada como su dueño.

_"Has llegado demasiado tarde, así que seré yo el que te libere de este amor enfermizo que sientes. Morirás en Acuario y yo moriré en Escorpio. Es lo mejor para ambos. Es lo mejor para ti… créeme… Hyoga."_

**HYOGA**

—Vamos, deja de llorar.

La mano de Milo acarició la pelambrera del Cisne y Hyoga se sintió desfallecer. Se giró y lo encaró, con los ojos enrojecidos y el cosmos completamente alterado. El rostro del Escorpión mostraba una expresión triste, pero el ruso no pensaba rendirse todavía. Quizás Milo tenía razón y moriría tras revertir el proceso, pero eso era algo sin importancia para el joven. Había detectado algo tras el aturquesado de su mirada, una llamada de socorro, una petición de ayuda, el reconocimiento de un problema y la necesidad de una solución. El hecho de saber que las palabras que vomitó sin orden alguno habían llegado al corazón del caballero de Escorpio le sirvió como revulsivo, así que asintió y señaló a una baldosa en concreto.

—Estaba en el suelo, completamente agujereado —estiro el brazo, apuntando con el dedo.

—Sí, pero antes de nada, voy a cerrar el acceso. No quisiera que nos interrumpieran.

Milo se alejó hasta el fondo del Templo y Hyoga se fijó en el ondear de su capa, lo salvaje de su melena, las hombreras puntiagudas elevándose y descendiendo a medida que caminaba. Se llevó la mano a su sexo y lo apretó, tratando de controlar la erección que, en aquel crucial momento, deseaba asomarse por el pantalón. El ruso meneó la cabeza, incluso el sonido de las chapas de la armadura rechinando conseguían excitarlo, así que, con veneno o sin él, estaba perdido.

Se colocó en mitad del pasillo y se arrodilló.

—¿Recuerdas la posición exacta? —preguntó al espartano, que ya había regresado de cerrar las verjas.

Milo asintió.

—Sí. Yo tenía una pierna en el suelo, la otra flexionada, y te sujetaba por la espalda. Ven. Acércate.

Hyoga se preparó para acomodarse entre los brazos del Escorpión. La melena de este caía entre el dorado de su tiara, que Hyoga le señaló.

—No la llevabas. Te la desencajé de un puñetazo.

—Entonces, quítamela —le pidió Milo con una tenue sonrisa.

Alzó los brazos y la retiró de la cabeza del griego, dejándola en el suelo. Uno de los mechones se enganchó en un saliente del elástico de su muñequera y al tomarlo entre sus dedos, volvió a contemplarlo.

—Te lo pregunto una vez más. ¿Estás seguro? —volvió a interrogarle el guerrero de la Octava Casa.

—Quieres terminar con esto y yo no quiero que sufras por mi causa —contestó el muchacho, apoyado sobre uno de los muslos del otro, que inflamaba su cosmos con violencia.

—No lo entiendes, Hyoga.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, acarició el rostro increíblemente bello del Escorpión y sonrió.

—No quieres amarme.

El otro aumentó la velocidad de su cosmos, pasando del Sexto al Séptimo Sentido, y el templo reverbero ante el despliegue de poder de su amo y señor. En contestación, las piedras tiñeron de carmesí sus caras y la constelación del Escorpión Celeste se visualizó sobre ellas, como un planetario donde Milo era la estrella protagonista. Su cuerpo, iluminado con los catorce puntos principales refulgía junto a la armadura y cuando la _Aguja Escarlata_ creció desmesuradamente en su dedo índice, Hyoga jadeó de pura impresión.

—Fue entrar en tu Casa con mi amigo en brazos, y ya no pude dejar de mirarte. Sólo —no soltaba el cabello, y tampoco dejaba de mirarlo— deseaba demostrarte mi valía como caballero. Sólo deseaba… ser tuyo.

—Calla —gruñó el griego.

—Y tu cuerpo me enloquecía, como tus ataques, aunque no fui consciente hasta que caí rendido ante ti. Te amé nada más mirarte.

—¡No sigas! —suplicó Milo.

—Y podrás revertir los efectos del veneno, pero lo que no conseguirás será arrancarme mis sentimientos porque soy libre, Milo —hablaba de una forma tan vehemente que Milo se estremeció—. ¡Soy libre para amarte! —alzó la voz, con las heridas supurando sangre y la constelación de Escorpio iluminando en su cuerpo, compitiendo en brillantez con la de Acuario—. ¡Libre para condenarme a quererte hasta el fin de los tiemp…!

Milo no pudo soportarlo más y le cerró la boca con la suya, mordiéndosela con ferocidad. Lo besó con una pasión desmesurada, y Hyoga alimentó el beso con el dolor, la angustia, el deseo y también la esperanza que latía en su indómito corazón. Se abandonó al contacto, pugnando su lengua contra la del otro, entregándose con la generosidad de los amantes enloquecidos de deseo, aquellos que sienten celos hasta de la propia piel de su objeto venerado.

Sin dejar de agarrar el mechón del cabello de Milo sintió cómo el griego clavaba la Aguja en su corazón, _Antares_, y aunque no quiso alarmarle, no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos se velaron, pero Hyoga se quedó con el sabor de manzana y de tabaco del griego, reteniendo en su retina el bellísimo rostro del caballero dueño de ser. Su pecho tembló, sus músculos se agarrotaron y los latidos de su corazón fueron frenando su ritmo hasta que por último, se detuvieron.

La mano que aún sostenía el rizo salvaje de la melena del Escorpión resbaló por el peto del espartano, cayó sobre las baldosas y se quedó inerte, como el resto de su cuerpo. No respiraba, no se movía.

Ya no podía ver a Milo, pero había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacerle comprender que su amor, era tan inmortal como el avatar que lo custodiaba.

Su mente se apagó, al igual que su cuerpo, que empezaba a enfriarse. Ya no sentía dolor y tampoco pena porque Hyoga, técnicamente…

… había muerto.

(CONTINUARÁ)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_Notas: como el código de Fanfiction parece no comprender el idioma castellano, pueden leer este relato de forma más cómoda en la página _

**POV MILO**

Milo notó cómo el poder que corría a través de sus venas se incrementaba, retroalimentándolo con una violencia desgarradora. El beso con el que obligó a Hyoga a callar consiguió enervarlo hasta un límite casi insoportable, potenciado por la pasión del ruso, que se aferraba a él con la desesperación con la que un náufrago abraza a su tabla. La piel le ardía, el contacto del cuerpo del joven sobre el suyo le generaba una terrible excitación, y aunque el deseo de hacerse uno con él emergió en forma de erección, su mente se centró en las palabras del Cisne y en la vía que éstas le forzaban a tomar: la de demostrarle que lo que padecía era una secuencia de reacciones producidas por las toxinas que navegaban en su torrente sanguíneo y que, cuando el Escorpión paliara su adicción, dejaría de comportarse como una heroína romántica.

Sin separar sus labios de los del otro, y saboreando con ímpetu la boca del guerrero de los Hielos, alzó el brazo derecho y lo tensó, preparándose para atacar. La luz de su aura, rojiza, mutó del bermellón opaco a un dorado mucho más deslumbrante, generando un halo divino alrededor de su persona. Su melena osciló y bailó mecida por los vientos que surcaron el pasillo, producto de la intensidad de su cosmos desatado. Continuó aumentando su velocidad de combate hasta que alcanzó el Séptimo Sentido y, con todos los átomos de su cuerpo vibrando de energía lanzó la _Aguja Escarlata_, que avanzó como una saeta carmesí hasta impactar en el pecho de Hyoga.

Los ojos del Cisne respondieron al ataque iluminándose, sus azules chisporrotearon ardientes, efecto de la sobredosis del veneno invasor con el que ya transitaba en su sistema circulatorio. Gimió al separarse del griego, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inocente —del niño que aún era—, y aunque pareció querer pronunciar unas palabras, su garganta permaneció muda. La mano que sostenía uno de los mechones del espartano resbaló paulatinamente por el peto de Milo hasta que cayó sobre las baldosas.

El sonido de ésta chocando contra la piedra puso al Escorpión alerta.

—Hyoga…

La cabeza del soviético basculó hacia un lado, su expresión se antojó sin vida, como los rostros inertes de las cariátides del Erecteón. Milo retiró la falange del cuerpo del joven, y ésta goteó desde el pecho hasta el cuello, lugar donde alojó las yemas, buscando el pulso con una cierta intranquilidad.

Nada.

—¡Hyoga!

Tendió el cuerpo en el suelo cuan largo era y se arrodilló para escuchar el murmullo cardíaco. Sus sentidos le informaban con claridad de la parada cardiorrespiratoria del muchacho, pero Milo no quería creerlo. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

_"Soy libre"_

Le arrancó la camiseta con fuerza, desgarrando el neopreno que se ceñía a él como si fuera una segunda piel. Sus palabras, pronunciadas con la sensualidad de su exótico acento retumbaban en el interior del Escorpión, que cada vez se mostraba más nervioso. Tras cerciorarse de que no respiraba, se preparó para realizarle los primeros auxilios.

_"Soy libre"_

Milo tomó aire y lo expulsó tratando de mantener el control de la situación, consiguiéndolo con un gran esfuerzo. Selló con su boca la del testarudo caballero y sopló, se separó, aspiró y volvió a soplar, masajeando a continuación el corazón mientras apoyaba todo su peso en la caja torácica.

Si Hyoga no despertaba de esa manera, tendría que tallar una segunda lápida.

Esta idea lo sobrecogió durante un fugaz instante, tiempo que empleó en retroalimentarse con el dolor que le generaba la pérdida del ruso. Sí, le dolía. No era el mismo dolor que sintió cuando vislumbró la silueta de Camus en el suelo, frente a su discípulo, redimiéndose de su imperfección y pagando ésta con su vida. No. Era un dolor igual de agudo, pero más sordo, una opresión en el pecho que avanzaba como alquitrán ardiente hasta el final de su brazo izquierdo, paralizándoselo.

—¡Reacciona, hijo de puta¡Reacciona, joder!

Se encontró gritándole mientras lo zarandeaba en el suelo; los párpados del muchacho continuaban cerrados, sin atisbo de mostrarle sus estupendos iris azulados, tan limpios como el hielo que generaba. El cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse y a recubrirse de escarcha, y aunque el Escorpión no quería aceptarlo, el lazo parecía haberse roto.

_"Soy libre"_

—¡No, no eres libre¡No te lo consiento¡No te lo permito!

Las lágrimas brotaron furiosas de los ojos del griego y caían sobre el pecho del otro a medida que Milo realizaba un nuevo masaje cardíaco. Abrió la boca del Cisne y sopló en ella; oprimió el tórax tan fuerte como pudo y volvió a soplar, mientras los sollozos emergían de su garganta, clavándose en ella como las Agujas que utilizaba para someter a sus víctimas.

—Si crees que vas a escaparte de ser el custodio de ese puto templo de los cojones —gruñó, alcanzando el paroxismo más absoluto—¡vas listo, cabrón! —gritó—. Te metes en mi Casa, me haces sentir de nuevo ¿y ahora te vas, dejándome solo¡Ni lo sueñes, hijo de puta! —lo sacudió—. ¡Demuéstrame que lo que has dicho es verdad! —voceó roncamente—. ¡Hazlo, puto cobarde!

Dudó al buscar los puntos estrellados ya que la piel brillaba tan blanca como las paredes de las casas de Mykonos. Si golpeaba en el lugar equivocado, podría infligirle daños irreparables y aunque Hyoga continuaba inerte, Milo no perdía la esperanza de al menos, sacarlo de su estado comatoso.

_"No estás muerto. No eres él"_

—¡No viviré contigo lo que viví con Camus¡Cabrón¡Hijo de puta, reacciona!

Clavó los dedos en los muslos, las piernas, el abdomen y el pecho. Prosiguió por el cuello hasta llegar a la frente, —justo en mitad de los ojos—, dibujando el mapa donde se localizarían las quince estrellas guardianes de la constelación de Escorpio. Acuario y Cygnus estaban anegadas de veneno, así que para el espartano, esa era la única opción viable.

—¿Me estás oyendo, maricón¡No eres Camus!

Lo vapuleó con una fuerza tal que los miembros del ruso se movieron espasmódicamente. Con el mismo vigor, segó su muñeca y regó con su sangre la boca y cicatrices del joven, pero el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo: como una pátina traslúcida, la escarcha recubría al caballero de los Hielos y se soldaba a su piel, creando la mortaja más perfecta jamás imaginada.

Jadeó al pensar en el tiempo, que avanzaba inexorable. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro minutos y los daños a causa del colapso cardiorrespiratorio debían ser irreparables. Lo que le pareció una buena idea se había tornado en pesadilla, y al observar el resultado de su audacia temió las consecuencias que le acarrearían tal estupidez: el asesinato de un compañero se pagaba con la muerte, la misma que él le había servido en bandeja de plata, liberándole.

_"Soy libre… para amarte" _

Vencido y humillado, lo tomó en brazos y notó cómo las mejillas se le humedecían de nuevo. Tosió y sollozó, cansado de luchar contra fuerzas que eran incomprensibles para él —redención, amor, fidelidad, _Acuario_— y hastiado del círculo de dolor en el que caía una y otra vez. Con cuidado, le colocó el cabello y le limpió con pequeños besos la sangre que le había salpicado la cara, arropándolo con delicadeza. Lloró durante unos interminables instantes por el hecho de haber perdido la última oportunidad para sentir, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado el Cisne de su corazón. Insultó su miedo, absurdo e irracional, y por último dejó que el dolor se escapara entre sus pobladas pestañas, húmedas a causa de las lágrimas.

Reparó entonces en el símbolo que siempre acompañaba al joven, la cruz cristiana que a veces se asomaba por su armadura, tan curiosa y testaruda como su dueño. La tomó entre los dedos y se la colgó del cuello, símbolo último de la rendición del espartano ante la pasión del ruso. Aspiró aire y suspiró, acercándose a su rostro, preparándose para despedirse de él.

—No debiste… darme esperanza —susurró contra su boca—. Debiste… dejarme con mi soledad.

Se tapó la cara con el guantelete, y los sollozos fueron audibles por toda la Casa. Se cortaría un rizo de su melena y lo colocaría sobre la lápida de Hyoga, muestra griega del luto que también había llevado por Camus. Cerraría el Templo de Acuario y fundiría la armadura, para evitar que la diosa decidiera perpetuar la saga de despropósitos con otro desgraciado, y por último, se refugiaría lejos, desaparecería, olvidaría quién era y lo que había vivido, renunciando a todo.

Renunciando a vivir.

Cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

—En el fondo sois los dos iguales —gruñó con una rabia evidente—. Me dejó atrás y tú ahora haces lo mismo, puto necio, tu amor… es una mierd…

No había terminado la frase cuando sintió cómo su armadura comenzaba a congelarse. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba recubierto por el blanco elemento, imitando un sarcófago con la silueta del caballero de los Hielos. No era el ataúd de cristal en el que Camus lo encerró en Libra, sino algo muchísimo más depurado, una figura idéntica a él mismo, un avatar de la misma belleza y fuerza. Atónito, contempló las estrellas de Escorpio brillar rojas, y a su vez las de Acuario iluminar el recinto, en penumbra, con el fuego de las antorchas como única fuente de luminosidad. Tragó saliva al ver cómo los puntos vitales de Cygnus desaparecían por completo hasta quedar solamente tatuados los del Aguador.

El elegido de los dioses.

Tembló de nerviosismo y de excitación, notando cómo su boca se secaba. La mortaja de hielo se cuarteó y Milo tuvo que poner la mano ante sus ojos cuando una explosión de hielo, escarcha, luz y color inundó el pasillo del Templo.

El muchacho tosió y trató de incorporarse ante el sorprendido caballero, que sin darse cuenta ya lo tenía entre sus brazos y lo besaba con devoción.

—Creo que… no era el veneno, Milo —consiguió pronunciar el ruso.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, apresándolo con ferocidad, jadeando ante el contacto del cuerpo ya húmedo y cálido.

**POV HYOGA**

Se aferró a Milo como un niño desvalido, y permitió que éste lo portara hasta la cama. Sonrió al sentir el calor que transmitía la piel del espartano, y si antes le parecía hermoso la fragilidad que descubrió en su mirada lo había rendido por completo.

Le amaba con tal intensidad que hasta la fuerza más poderosa palidecía frente a la impetuosidad de sus sentimientos. Era el motor de su vida, el impulso que lo animaba a continuar. Una sola de sus sonrisas podía hacer que Hyoga se estremeciera de placer y deseara convertirse en alguien mejor, en una persona más digna para conquistar el corazón del Escorpión.

Conquistarlo y ser uno con él.

Ser _suyo._

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. Creí que…

Hyoga le tomó la mano y se la apretó con dulzura.

—Siempre sobrevivo¿recuerdas? —le regaló una sonrisa al hablarle, lo que hizo que el otro suspirara aliviado.

—Tenemos que comprobar cómo reacciona tu cuerpo —continuó Milo hablando—, si el veneno ha cristalizado y que…

Hyoga lo frenó colocándole los dedos en los labios del otro. Lo miró con tranquilidad y calma y asintió.

—Me siento como si Hypnos me hubiera dado otra paliza —bromeó—. Me duele todo el cuerpo, aunque no lo culpo. Desde que llegué aquí —rió— no he hecho nada más que sangrar, desmayarme, excitarme y congelarme a trozos.

El ruso se tapó púdicamente con la sábana cuando Milo tomó asiento junto a él. Acto seguido, las manos del espartano masajeaban suavemente las sienes de Hyoga, lo que consiguió que el joven sintiera deseos de ronronear de placer. Milo las retiró para situarlas sobre las cicatrices del pecho.

—Cerradas.

El soviético las miró con un cierto temor.

—Quizás tengamos razón los dos. Sólo el tiempo lo demostrará.

Milo se removió en la cama, denotando una cierta inquietud.

—Parece ser que mi cercanía no te afecta tanto como antes —certificó—. Ahora, necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió en _Aleko's Island. _

El muchacho trató de aguantar la vergüenza pero el rubor se asomó a sus mejillas, obligándole a desviar la mirada. Pensó en no contestarle pero se vio sin fuerzas para un enfrentamiento y los ojos de Milo sólo destilaban curiosidad y preocupación. Tomó aire y comenzó su relato.

—Terminé allí por error —le explicó—. Estaba paseando por Atenas y al tratar de regresar a mi hotel me perdí, por lo que, harto de dar vueltas, entré a tomar un café en el primer local que vi abierto. Al principio —carraspeó—, no reparé en el lugar, un hombre tocaba el piano y los empleados pulían una estatua de Ganímedes que estaba en mitad de la sala.

—Continúa —apremió el otro.

—Me senté en un taburete, en la barra, un camarero me sirvió y en ese instante varios hombres se acercaron con intención de invitarme a una copa. Me quedé sorprendido, algunos eran realmente atractivos —se excusó—, otros no tanto. Todos parecían desear conocerme, pero a mí, la situación sólo me producía terror. El joven que me atendió me explicó que era un bar de ambiente, y que existía un cuarto oscuro por si yo … ya sabes.

—Más de uno hubiera dado sus brazos y piernas por entrar contigo en ese lugar, estoy seguro —comentó Milo.

—Yo soy fiel a mis convicciones —cortó el joven, con el rostro sonrojado.

Hyoga maldijo su sinceridad, ya que tras la afirmación Milo se quedó completamente callado. Estiró las sábanas y suspiró, tomando aire de nuevo. La cicatriz de su ojo le molestaba, signo inequívoco de su nerviosismo y excitación.

—¿Qué va a suceder ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Pues que llegará el día 7, nos vestiremos de fantoches, nos haremos muchas fotos, seremos portada en el _Vogue_ y el _Cosmopolitan_ —bromeó—, y ocuparás Acuario como custodio.

Hyoga sonrió hasta que su cara se ensombreció.

—Quiero decir —carraspeó—, entre nosotros.

—No es una buena idea mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Lo hice una par de veces y salió rematadamente mal.

El corazón de Hyoga se encogió al escuchar esas palabras pero supo que no era momento para echarse atrás. Buscando un remanente de arrojo y valentía, se insufló el valor necesario para avanzar en aquel camino tortuoso. Necesitaba averiguar lo máximo posible sobre la vida del Escorpión, y sobre todo, sobre la identidad de sus rivales.

—No soy Camus, y tampoco soy… —dejó la frase en el aire, invitando al otro a terminarla.

—Aioria.

Hyoga elevó las cejas.

—Vaya, no lo sabía —reconoció.

—Desconoces muchas cosas, niño —contestó con ironía el griego.

Tragó saliva entre herido y molesto. Podría ser un niño, inexperto y un profano en las lides sexuales pero su testarudez era proverbial. Ser hermano de Seiya tenía que tener alguna ventaja, así que decidió no retroceder, y tampoco aceptar el fin de una aventura que ni siquiera había comenzado.

—Dame una oportunidad —le suplicó, en un alarde de temeridad o de locura, intentando continuar la conversación.

—Es demasiado precipitado —replicó el otro, levantándose—. Aún lamo mis heridas. Aún le echo de menos.

—Pero Milo —le miró, anhelante—. Yo no pretendo sustituirle y tampoco borrar su recuerdo. Quiero empezar desde cero. ¿Y qué si soy Acuario? —le explicó—. Un caballero más, con un poder más. En el fondo, cuando no llevo la túnica o estoy desmayado, sólo soy Hyoga. El manojo de nervios.

Milo lo observaba con intensidad, en silencio.

—El tonto que te ama desde que te vio en el pasillo —volvió a declararle, inflamándose mientras lo hacía.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es amor y no deseo? —preguntó el espartano desde su posición.

—Porque soy feliz si tú lo eres. Sin satisfacciones corporales. Viéndote sonreír.

**POV MILO**

Los ojos de Milo contemplaron detenidamente al caballero de los Hielos y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa al escucharlo hablar con la vehemencia tan característica de su signo. Pensándolo con frialdad, Hyoga era una opción interesante a pesar de estar asignado a la Casa del Aguador: No había jurado el voto de celibato, carecía del hermetismo del que hacía gala su maestro y era capaz de _sentir_.

Sin embargo, al igual que el propio espartano, el Cisne tenía tal embrollo en su mente que lo más cómodo y lógico —vista su experiencia— era tildar de amor todo lo que lo hacía comportarse de forma tan alocada y suicida. Incluso él propio Milo se había visto arrastrado por la situación, llegando al extremo de inocularle más veneno, con riesgo de su propia vida.

Debía tomarse las cosas con calma, ya que un error más podría conducirles al caos más absoluto.

—Dúchate mientras me quito la armadura y te preparo algo de comer. Y esta vez no aceptaré una negativa.

Sin darle tiempo a responder se despojó de la vestidura dorada y luego avanzó hasta llegar a la meseta vitrocerámica; preparó varios sándwiches, descorchó una botella de vino y estuvo buen rato confeccionando con interés la comida, aunque la realidad de sus actos era que quería demorar la vuelta a su cuarto el mayor tiempo posible.

_"Me va a dar un infarto"_

Apoyó las manos en la encimera durante un instante para aclarar sus pensamientos. La alegría de saber que Hyoga no estaba muerto le hacía comportarse de forma errática y sin orden alguno, y además, estaba el deseo que había empezado a emerger una vez sintió los labios húmedos del otro en los suyos, y el ímpetu de su lengua invadiendo su boca.

_"¡Basta, Milo¡Aioria te romperá la cara si te vuelves a enamorar de otro Culo Helado"_

Escuchó los pasos del ruso y luego el sonido del agua golpear la mampara de cristal. Fue entonces cuando aprovechó para retornar al dormitorio pero al pasar frente al cuarto de baño se percató de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Ni siquiera lo pensó: sus ojos se clavaron en la figura que se dibujaba a través del vidrio traslúcido, y mientras el joven permanecía quieto bajo el chorro del agua, el griego sentía cómo la boca se le secaba por completo.

Todas las fibras de su ser se pusieron a gritar como locas, mientras el espartano continuaba su recorrido visual por la anatomía del muchacho. Al contrario que Camus, de melena larga e impenetrable, el cabello de Hyoga permitía que se entreviera el cuerpo delgado y fibroso, no de musculatura marcada como la del marsellés, pero sí definida, como si el Creador se hubiera entretenido en esculpir el rostro del soviético pero hubiera dejado el resto de su persona para el final.

Trató de reaccionar, continuar su camino, mirar a otra parte, pero fue inútil; sabía que Hyoga estaba allí, desnudo, y él, como el depredador que era, necesitaba entrar, aplastarlo bajo su peso, morderlo y hacerlo gritar. Sentir sus arañazos en la piel, los insultos a su ascendencia espartana, su tono francés.

¡Su tono _francés_!

Dejó la bandeja y se sentó en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. No era Camus, no aspiraba a ser Camus y jamás lograría ser como Camus. Era, como bien había dicho, su heredero, la evolución última del guerrero perfecto. Un joven de aura quebradiza y poderes tan devastadores como la propia Naturaleza.

—Haré todo lo posible para que mi presencia no sea un problema para ti. Te lo prometo —la voz sacó a Milo de sus pensamientos. Aunque sonaba calmada, la realidad de sus palabras era el preámbulo de una despedida, algo que ambos sabían que tarde o temprano debía suceder.

Alzó el rostro y lo contempló, con el cabello húmedo, las mejillas sonrosadas, las heridas cicatrizadas y los ojos despidiendo tal pasión que el corazón del espartano se sobrecogió.

—Es todo demasiado complicado para desentramarlo ahora, Hyoga —giró la cabeza, huyendo del contacto visual.

—Puedo esperar —musitó el joven.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

El ruso se sentó a su lado, acarició el hombro del griego y sonrió.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Milo jadeó; con una cólera incontrolable lo agarró de la muñeca con intención de empujarlo lo más lejos posible pero la sensación de ardor al tocarlo lo obligó a soltarlo inmediatamente, como si hubiera sido sacudido por una corriente de cien mil voltios. Asustado, buscó respuestas en la expresión del muchacho, que se había quedado quieto, avergonzado incluso por la situación. Al verlo tan frágil bajó sus defensas y cuando se asomó a los ojos del ruso, la magia de sus zafiros volvió a atraparlo, corrientes tempestuosas en un falso mar de serenidad. Tosió y buscó algo en lo que centrarse para no perder la perspectiva y lo encontró en las cicatrices del pecho de Hyoga; necesitaba obviar la secuencia de acontecimientos que se estaban desencadenando den su interior: taquicardias, sequedad de boca y un imperceptible temblor.

Lo que vulgarmente se tipificaba como síndrome de abstinencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, intentando controlarse.

—Sí —confesó el otro—. Puede parecer una locura pero desde que ejecutaste tu técnica en mí—reconoció—, mi cuerpo está completamente estable.

—Necesito salir a fumar —contestó, levantándose y alejándose de él, consternado.

—¿Por qué? —musito el Cisne— ¿Es que algo va mal¿Puedo ayudarte? —inquirió con intención de seguirle.

Milo lo miró con furia en los ojos. Alzó el dedo y lo hizo detenerse.

—Eres un puto lerdo, Hyoga —le espetó sin control alguno—. No sé cómo tengo que explicarte que una relación entre tú y yo no puede ser. ¡No puede ser, joder! —gritó—. ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando dos escorpiones se encuentran en la misma cueva¡Se devoran¡Se devoran, maldito imbécil!

—¡Pero yo no soy un escorpión! —replicó el otro, enfrentándose a Milo con el mismo ansia suicida que la primera vez que se vieron.

El espartano lo aferró por el brazo y de un golpe limpio, le segó la muñeca. Sin mediar palabra, ambos comprobaron cómo la herida se cerraba automáticamente. Milo suspiró, vencido, y en sus pupilas se vieron reflejados los esfuerzos por contener su propia lucha interna.

—Lo sabía, por Atenea —gimió.

—Que yo ahora produzca veneno no quiere decir que sea un escorpión —añadió Hyoga, sin dejar de acariciar su muñeca, tan sorprendido como descorazonado—. Soy… una especie de anomalía, un…

—Eres mi puto sucesor. No añadas más.

—Eso siempre y cuando tú quieras que lo sea.

El caballero de Escorpio alzó una ceja y sonrió, atónito.

—Por los cojones de Clearco —exclamó—. ¿Es que no piensas rendirte?

—Dijiste que serías mi maestro putativo. Hasta que reciba la armadura de Acuario, estoy bajo tus emblemas. Y apelo a la hospitalidad griega, Milo.

—¿La hospitalidad griega? —Milo lanzó una amarga carcajada, alucinado con la petición del otro—. Muy bien, sea entonces. Sienta tu palmípedo culo y cierra tu insolente pico —bufó—. Ya que has apelado a la Sagrada Norma, es hora de que honres mi paciencia agradeciéndome lo buen cocinero que soy. Pero hazlo calladito, Hyoga. Come y calla —meneó el dedo ante sus narices, como si hablara con un niño pequeño—. ¿Entendido? Come. Pero con el jodido pico cerrado.

_"Porque estoy a punto de reventar" _

**POV HYOGA**

Se rindió a la evidencia: El estado de Milo era de crispación total, por lo que la opción más inteligente hasta que se calmara era la de guardar silencio. Quería decirle un millón de cosas ahora que su cuerpo había dejado de comportarse como un surtidor de sangre, pero el griego estaba más que harto de sus comentarios y réplicas. Se acomodó en la cama y colocó la bandeja entre los dos, esperando una nueva oportunidad para abordarlo; el bocadillo tenía un aspecto más que sabroso.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de su indumentaria, o más bien, de la carencia de ella. Su cosmos se alzó contrarrestando el calor corporal, y una gélida brisa acarició la piel del Cisne, calmando el infierno que sentía en su interior. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomó el sándwich entre sus dedos y olisqueó el pan.

—Ya sé, no quieres que hable, pero tiene una pinta estupenda.

Bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a devorar el bocadillo. De un mordisco, detectó el atún y el queso que Milo había puesto entre las tostadas, aderezado todo ello con una gran cantidad de mayonesa. Notó cómo se le escapaba un poco por la comisura de sus labios, que intentó atrapar con la lengua sin éxito.

—Espera, torpe. Ya te limpio yo.

Alzó los ojos al sentir el dedo de Milo dibujar su boca, y sin pensarlo, atrapó la falange y lamió la piel una décima de segundo, inflamándose de puro deseo. Hyoga tragó saliva; había cometido una nueva estupidez y a buen seguro Milo no estaría dispuesto a tolerarle atrevimientos de ese tipo. Intentó controlar su aura pero desistió: la toalla revelaba una ondulación a la altura de su entrepierna.

Aguardó durante unos segundos la explosión de ira, el arranque violento del espartano pero nada sucedió. Contrariamente a lo que Hyoga había previsto, el griego se llevó el dedo a su propia boca y chupó los restos de mayonesa.

Aquella imagen le pareció tan erótica que creyó alcanzar el orgasmo con sólo mirarlo.

Envalentonado por la situación y ansioso por un avance entre ambos, decidió arriesgarse de nuevo. No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

—Parecemos dos idiotas —decretó.

El guerrero de la Octava Casa degustó otro trozo de bocadillo y lo miró inquisitivo.

—Tú no estás con nadie, y yo tampoco —aprovechó para continuar, ahora que el espartano tenía la boca llena—, pero estás obcecado en decirme lo que es, lo que no es, lo que será y lo que no será. ¡Joder, Milo! —exclamó—. ¡No puede ser todo tan difícil!

Ya estaba más que harto de oír excusas. Lucharía por él, tanto si Milo quería como si no. Estaba más que seguro que el griego jamás había tropezado con alguien más obstinado que él, y si creía que el Maestro del Hielo era testarudo, Hyoga podía darle una nueva dimensión a la palabra.

—Te seré sincero —contestó—. Si continuamos adelante, terminaremos por arrepentirnos. Soy especialista en joder relaciones. Y hablo con conocimiento de causa. Así que —alzó la voz—, déjalo correr¿de acuerdo? Mejor amigos que enemigos, créeme.

Hyoga terminó de comer a duras penas; las palabras del Escorpión se clavaron en su corazón con la misma violencia que sus Agujas lo hicieron en su cuerpo. Tomó aire y sonrió con tristeza.

—Tú serás rápido huyendo pero yo soy el rey de la persistencia. Te amo, me da igual que pienses que es por el veneno o por la influencia de los Hados. Y si tengo que esperarte toda mi vida, lo haré.

Milo dejó los restos de su bocadillo sobre la bandeja y la retiró.

—No te vas a rendir, ya lo he entendido —gruñó el espartano, entre dolido y molesto—. Así que te lo diré claro: eres Acuario, controlas el Hielo, tu cosmos es similar al de tu maestro, al que amé hasta la locura —enfatizó—. ¿Qué ocurriría si, cuando esté contigo, se me escapa el nombre de Camus entre jadeos? —le espetó—. Dime, Hyoga¿qué harías?

El ruso se quedó completamente helado ante la pregunta. El ataque de Milo había sido devastador y no dejaba opción para contraatacar.

—Eres certero haciendo daño —consiguió contestar.

—Es lo que mejor sé hacer.

—Sí, pero recuerda que fue mi fe la que quebrantó la tuya —replicó Hyoga,

—¡No me jodas, tío! —exclamó el Escorpión—. ¡No es una cuestión de fe, sino de pragmatismo, eso que tan bien controla tu signo! —le gritó—. ¿O es que no te das cuenta de cómo está la puta situación¡Tu presencia no hace más que abrir las heridas que durante tanto tiempo he tratado de cerrar! —se señaló el pecho—. ¡Yo también tengo cicatrices sangrantes, sólo que las mías no se ven!

Los ojos del joven se poblaron de lágrimas. Milo no cedía terreno y sus palabras le causaban un dolor más que insoportable, llevándolo a un callejón sin salida. Sin pararse a pensar, se levantó y buscó su ropa con intención de marcharse, pero comprobó que estaba hecha jirones. Apretó los dientes y los puños, reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar. El espartano, a su espalda, no pronunció palabra alguna.

—¿Me dejas una túnica con la que vestirme? —balbuceó sin mirarlo siquiera.

La mano de Milo apareció a su lado, con la túnica que el ruso había llevado puesta.

—Toma.

La aferró entre los dedos, completamente en silencio.

—Te darás cuenta que esto es lo mejor —la voz del griego sonó triste aunque decidida, algo que hirió más profundamente al Cisne de lo que ya estaba—. Que no te convengo. Que soy dañino para ti.

—En el fondo, jamás pensaste en darme la más mínima oportunidad —Hyoga alzó los brazos y se metió la prenda por la cabeza, dejando que la toalla cayera por su propio peso, importándole muy poco la desnudez de su escuálido cuerpo—. Así que no te sientas culpable. Ya puedes irte a donde los dioses quieran llevarte— señaló la bolsa de viaje junto a la pared—. Mucha suerte, Milo.

—Hyoga, las cosas no son como tú las ves —replicó el otro.

—Lo sé, Milo, yo sólo soy un pobre ignorante —asintió—. Tú eres el de las Verdades Universales, porque para eso, eres el dorado.

Recogió lo que quedaba de su uniforme e ignoró el bufido del otro, puesto que estaba más que ocupado en sujetar sus lágrimas, que atrevidas, rasgaron su rostro en forma de diamantes, mancillándolo. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla y retiró la sangre, acarició su párpado derecho y luego se llevó la mano al cuello, en un acto fetichista de flagelación.

La sorpresa de notar la falta de la cruz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se agachó y la buscó por el suelo, con resultados nulos. Luego, se incorporó y levantó la sábana para ver si estaba en la cama.

Tampoco.

—La tengo yo.

Se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo pronunciar palabra. Sólo se atrevió a mirarle, completamente atónito.

—Cuando creí que… te había perdido —susurró el caballero de Escorpio—, me la colgué. Espera, te la devolveré.

Hyoga no sabía si ponerse a reír o simplemente cruzarle la cara de un bofetón. Milo confesaba un hecho que daba una nueva perspectiva a la situación; sin embargo, su actitud continuaba siendo arisca, aunque su pragmatismo —y su objetividad— le hicieron comprender que la pose podría deberse al haber cedido terreno frente al propio Cisne.

Dudó en continuar en el templo o marcharse, y se sintió ridículo plantado en mitad del cuarto sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Optó por encogerse de hombros, aferrar con fuerza los restos de su uniforme y avanzar hacia la puerta.

—No hay mejor lugar para ella que tu cuello, ahora que me marcho —su rostro se suavizó, pero el dolor en sus ojos era palpable—. Quédatela, por las molestias —dijo, rebasándolo.

Milo se levantó y volvió a tomarlo del brazo, con intención de detenerlo, pero Hyoga se giró y se enfrentó a él, tan herido como pudiera estarlo el propio espartano.

—¡No voy a recapitular, porque no me das miedo, ni tú, ni tu pasado sanguinolento, ni tus jodidas heridas! —le gritó antes de que el otro pudiera abrir la boca—. ¡Es mi elección amarte¡Si no quieres volver a verme, sólo tienes que evitar pasar por Acuario!

El rostro del griego se descompuso y tiró del otro con fuerza, empujándolo hacia el interior de Escorpio. El ruso cayó sobre la cama a causa de la inercia y cuando tomó consciencia de la situación —y la postura—, Milo ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Jadeó y trató de zafarse, pero la posición del Escorpión era la idónea para bloquear los movimientos del guerrero de los Hielos.

—¿Cuántas veces has llorado desde que estás aquí? —Masculló con sus ojos centelleando de ira—. ¿Diez¿Veinte veces? —Sonrió con maldad—. ¿Quieres perpetuar ese sufrimiento en tu pecho¿Sustituir la adicción al veneno por la adicción al dolor?

—¡Eso son excusas! —escupió Hyoga sin amilanarse—. ¡Excusas que tú mismo te inventas! —le replicó, mientras se removía bajo su cuerpo—. ¡Te preparas para encajar un abandono que no ocurrirá!

—¡Eres peor que tu maestro! —gritó Milo—. ¡No tienes mesura en tus manipulaciones!

—¡Yo al menos lucho por lo que amo! —bramó Hyoga—. ¡Es algo que no se puede decir de ti!

Las manos de Milo se alojaron alrededor del cuello del heredero de Acuario, en un acto tan salvaje como sorpresivo. Hyoga tosió al sentir la opresión alrededor de su traquea, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban surcando las mejillas, alcanzando la piel del espartano, del Asesino, que mantenía la postura, la crispación en su semblante y la respiración agitada, ejemplo vivo de lo mucho que le había afectado las palabras del joven.

El cosmos de Hyoga se alzó súbito y los cristales de hielo empezaron a refrigerar la sangre y los tejidos del muchacho. Cuando Milo sintió el frío que emanaba de la piel del guerrero sonrió de medio lado, soltó su presa y tiró con fuerza de su túnica, rasgando la tela.

—Sí. Eres peor que él. Mucho peor.

Hyoga abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentir el beso posesivo y egoísta del caballero custodio, y aunque su mente gritaba horrorizada, sus manos no hicieron otra cosa que empujar al guerrero al principio para terminar alojadas en la espalda del espartano, amasando con viveza la perfecta musculatura de éste. El griego desnudó el cuerpo del Cisne con un apasionamiento desbordado, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, inmovilizándolo con su propio peso. Sin dejar de tocarlo, se despojó de su propia casaca y ésta cayó a los pies de la cama, que chirriaba de una forma armónica, acompañando al furor de los amantes.

—Mi…

—¡Ni follando puedes estar callado!

Quiso pedirle perdón por interrumpir, por comprender que a pesar de sentir su sangre a punto de evaporarse, no era esa la manera con la que había imaginado su entrega, su primera vez. Sí, lo amaba hasta la extenuación pero, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto, él necesitaba demostrarle que no era sólo sexo, sino una comunión más allá del intercambio de fluidos, una unión mística que certificara las palabras que le nacían en el alma para morir en la boca, la misma que respondía a los mordiscos de Milo con idéntica intensidad.

_"Te amo, te amo¡Te amo!"_

Gimió al sentir los arañazos de Milo en sus muslos, el agarre de sus dedos alrededor de su miembro endurecido; se aferró aún más a él, sintiendo la cruz clavándose en su pecho, mientras el otro dilataba sus paredes anales con una brusquedad tal que lo hicieron quejarse de dolor. No pensaba detenerlo, porque ya habían sobrepasado el punto de retorno. Sin embargo, no pudo refrenar las lágrimas al ver que todos sus sueños románticos se quedaban en eso, en sueños, y que lo que tanto había deseado, estaba a punto de llegar de una forma tan mundana que le daba escalofríos.

Milo se detuvo, jadeó con fuerza y se apoyó en sus manos, tratando de recobrar el aliento y la cordura. Su labio inferior tembló, su cuerpo pareció encogerse y por último carraspeó mientras sus ojos se enrojecían y se volvían sospechosamente brillantes.

—No… conozco otra manera.

Hyoga tosió, sobrepasado por la situación. Su erección era visible entre los muslos del caballero de Escorpio, y él también estaba en una situación similar. El griego descabalgó del cuerpo del joven y se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos.

**POV MILO**

Había estado a punto de cometer una barbaridad. Llevado por la rabia y el sufrimiento, revivía los encuentros con Camus, las peleas y el ansia de venganza en el cuerpo del francés, su obsesión por doblegarlo, por hacerlo suyo. Tiritó hasta que rompió a llorar, sin importarle la presencia de Hyoga, que tosía y suspiraba en silencio, como si no deseara molestarle. Se secó las lágrimas y se sintió completamente aturdido, tan desubicado que hasta su propia casa le resultó desconocida.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte esto. No era lo que esperabas¿verdad?

El rostro del joven no mostró miedo o ira. Al contrario, aunque reflejaba una profunda tristeza le regaló una tímida sonrisa, sin imaginarse siquiera lo hermoso que era para el espartano. Milo se tumbó, miró al techo y guardó silencio, dejando que su pecho comenzara a calmarse. Llegados a aquel punto, se establecía un nuevo hito en su relación, otro despropósito más en su historial de despropósitos con la Casa Circular.

—Yo no esperaba nada —se aclaró el muchacho la voz—. Estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que tú quisieras darme.

El griego giró la cabeza y lo escudriñó. La cruz resbaló por su pecho hasta caer entre ambos, lo que hizo que los dos se fijaran en ella, distrayéndolos de la conversación inicial.

—Quédatela, por favor.

—Era de tu madre.

—Es una costumbre legarla a la persona a la que amas. Pensaba regalártela, de todas maneras.

Milo tembló. ¡Continuaba por el mismo camino suicida¿Acaso era idiota¿Loco¿Inconsciente? Se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando el sudor. No era de extrañar que los hubieran vencido en la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Sólo por la necedad que exhibía, merecía un premio.

—¿Qué habría pasado si no me llego a detener?

Hyoga suspiró.

—Que habrías tomado lo que es tuyo.

—¡Por los huevos de Jenofonte, Hyoga! —Milo se incorporó en la cama, quedándose de rodillas—. ¡Estuve a punto de violarte!

El soviético apoyó sus codos en el colchón, elevó la espalda primero y luego juntó las piernas, las flexionó y se sentó sobre ellas, quedando a la altura del otro.

—Dentro de dos días seré un caballero dorado, con tu mismo rango, con tu misma velocidad de combate —enumeró—. No tendré experiencia sexual, pero en batalla he asesinado a los propios dioses, Milo. Así que no exageres. No fue para tanto.

—¿Te habrías defendido? —preguntó el griego, intentando hacerle entender que aquella no era la manera idónea para asentar las bases de una relación.

Hyoga no contestó.

—Me lo imaginaba —gruñó—. Aún así —buscó en el cajón una cajetilla de tabaco, sin resultado positivo—, es una abominación —finalizó el Escorpión.

El ruso volvió a tumbarse, flexionó las piernas y las separó, mostrando su anatomía de adolescente sin el pudor que había exhibido en los días anteriores. Milo lo miró de reojo sorprendido ante aquel nuevo hito en la escala hacia lo absurdo, y cuando iba a incorporarse para continuar su búsqueda de cigarrillos, notó la mano del joven en su muslo, calidez y ternura impresas en cada movimiento.

El espartano cerró los ojos. Su erección palpitaba y Hyoga eran tan persistente que no entendía una negativa. Se giró y le llevó la mano a la entrepierna, que demandaba atenciones inmediatas. Apoyó el codo en el colchón y se quedó de medio lado, con los ojos tan brillantes como las gemas con las que compartía color.

—Busquemos el punto intermedio —susurró el Cisne, acariciándolo con lentitud.

—No hay punto intermedio —contestó—. Sólo un camino. Sólo un final.

Los gritos del cuerpo del heredero de Acuario —su posición, la temperatura que emanaba, la respiración acelerada— eran signos que Milo comprendía a la perfección. Se incorporó y se situó entre las piernas del otro, aferró con fuerza una de sus nalgas y lo obligó a abrazarlo con energía, como si temiera caerse al suelo. Su espalda se curvó y onduló como si fuera una serpiente, apoyando su peso sobre el pene del otro, estimulándolo mientras bebía de su boca con ímpetu y ansias renovadas. Si en realidad era sexo lo que Hyoga buscaba en él, Milo le mostraría un compendio de posturas que lo impedirían sentarse una buena temporada. ¡Sí, eso haría! Follarían hasta la extenuación, Hyoga se marcharía a Acuario y Milo se quedaría en la cómoda penumbra de su Casa, como había ocurrido desde que tenía diecisiete años.

_"Como cuando tenía diecisiete años"_

El hecho de recordar la primera vez con el francés lo hizo abrir los ojos, presa de una gran conmoción. Su espalda sólo registraba las caricias apasionadas del joven, y sus oídos se deleitaban con los jadeos entrecortados, muestras del amor que el muchacho sentía por él. No había insultos, tampoco palabras relacionadas con la posesión, sumisión o la violación del voto de celibato. No había arañazos, empujones, tampoco maldiciones en francés. No había melena oscura regada por la cama.

Hyoga se detuvo y lo observó con preocupación evidente; sus ojos azules reflejaban todo lo que le había confesado desde su llegada a Escorpio, por lo que Milo se sintió descubierto, más desnudo de lo que ya estaba.

—Puedo curar tu dolor.

El espartano pestañeó, su pecho lanzó un estertor de muerte al reprimir el jadeo sin conseguirlo.

—Lo sabes.

Alzó la cabeza y atrapó los labios del griego, que con rabia buscaba colar los dedos entre las nalgas del otro. El muchacho gimió al sentir los mordiscos en los pezones, y los movimientos de su cuerpo indicaron al caballero de Escorpio lo mucho que lo deseaba. Había perdido la capacidad de discernir entre el bien y el mal, sólo existía Hyoga y la necesidad de terminar con aquella tortura.

—Hazlo con… esto.

Cuando las turquesas del Escorpión se encontraron con un poco de escarcha en la palma de la mano de Hyoga se tensó. ¡Quería lubricarse con hielo¿Esas eran las enseñanzas del célibe? Sus cejas bailaron como si fueran olas en pleno temporal. Poco faltaba para que, haciendo gala de su control sobre el _Cero Absoluto_, le suplicara que lo penetrara con un trozo de cristal.

—Es mi elemento —gimió el muchacho—. Y quisiera que…

El corazón de Milo comenzó a saltar como un potro desbocado. Su mano se negaba a tocar los cristales helados, y aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo por estirar el brazo, este se había quedado bloqueado; un dolor muy intenso paralizó el hombro del dorado, que temblaba perceptiblemente. Se separó del otro, tratando de controlar su estado emocional, pero no fue capaz. Hyoga alzó su mano para acariciar la piel del griego, pero sólo se encontró con el distanciamiento del guerrero de la Octava Casa.

—No puedo.

—¿A... qué te refieres? —preguntó el otro, con la voz quebrándose a cada sílaba—. Milo, por favor, no… no… —le imploró.

El custodio de la Octava Morada se levantó, poniendo tierra entre él y el caballero del Cisne. Agarró la ropa con desesperación, evitando la mirada acuosa del muchacho, las lágrimas que a buen seguro surcarían de nuevo sus mejillas. Sin mediar palabra, avanzó hacia el pasillo, elevó los brazos y dejó que la túnica tapara su cuerpo, para finalmente atrapar unas sandalias y desaparecer, dejando a Hyoga tirado en la cama.

No estaba preparado para curar su dolor porque no sabía vivir sin él.

Y eso era lo que realmente le asustaba.

**POV HYOGA**

Los segundos pasaron incesantes, y mientras el sol continuaba su camino imaginario por el cielo, Hyoga se sumía en una profunda oscuridad. Su vista se nubló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; apretó los dientes y los puños intentando controlarse, pero un sollozo escapó insolente de su boca dando rienda suelta a una marejada de dolor incontrolado.

Milo lo había rechazado una vez más.

Se incorporó pero un vahído lo obligó a recapitular y descansar unos minutos más sobre la almohada. Tosió, deduciendo que tanta sobreexcitación le había alterado el ritmo y la presión cardiaca, aunque no era para menos: la proeza del pasillo le estaba pasando factura y lo último que deseaba era que Milo se encontrara su cuerpo inerte cuando volviera, donde quisieran los dioses que estuviese.

—Y yo… ¿yo soy el cobarde?

Arrojó los cristales de escarcha al suelo, como si le estuvieran calcinando la piel. La visión del hielo en su mano había sido la gota última que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Escorpión. Podía haber continuado con su papel de víctima sumisa, doncella virginal y temerosa del vigor masculino, pero a pesar de su inexperiencia, Hyoga era un hombre, un guerrero, el Hielo era su elemento y estaba forjado en él, le daba su fuerza y su singularidad, le hacía ser lo que era. Camus podría haberle enseñado un sinfín de técnicas de combate y la capacidad de lanzar ataques que desafiaban las leyes de la física tal y como la conocía el ser humano, pero no le había legado el Hielo. Era algo innato en Hyoga y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

Ni siquiera Milo.

Más calmado, buscó una túnica en el armario del otro tratando de permanecer el mínimo tiempo posible en aquel Templo en el que no era bienvenido. Encontró unos pantalones que se probó y de los que se adueñó a pesar de no ser de su talla, y por último se puso una casaca de entrenamiento para ocultar la erección que aún se mantenía dispuesta a ahondar en cualquier oquedad que se presentara ante ella.

Cuando terminó de cubrirse, jadeó. No era capaz de ahogar la orquesta de gritos que campaban por su cabeza. Milo merecía que explosionara su cosmos y lo dejara todo congelado. Sería un buen regalo, una guinda idónea para adornar el pastel de la inexistente relación que mantenían y que, a partir de aquel momento, se haría incluso más difícil. Así, podría adorar a Acuario, insultar a Acuario, odiar a Acuario y morir por Acuario, porque Milo no estaba interesado en las personas vivas, sino en los recuerdos macabros atesorados en vidas anteriores, malgastando la que los dioses le habían concedido. Quizás debía enviarle el tótem dorado y desearle felices sueños con él. Que se lo follara, se lo comiera o…

Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión, y los sollozos eran tan audibles que cualquiera podría descubrirle y arrestarlo por allanamiento de Templo ajeno.

Tomó aire, buscó los jirones de su uniforme y los hizo un nudo, dispuesto a salir de allí para no volver. ¿a quién estaba engañando? Milo se había clavado tan adentro que era imposible expulsarlo, estaba tan envenenado que ni cien mil antídotos lo curarían del amor que sentía por el espartano. Así que, haciendo gala de su exquisita educación siberiana, sacó sábanas limpias del armario y se dispuso a arreglar la cama. Podía ser calificado de pragmático, de frío o quizás de insensible, pero necesitaba tapar las evidencias de lo que había ocurrido sobre aquel colchón. Su concentración no alcanzó los dos minutos: Las arrugó en un ataque de ira, tirándolas al suelo y pateándolas, hasta terminar agarrándose a las patas del somier, hecho un ovillo y tosiendo como un tuberculoso.

Si continuaba por aquel camino terminaría autodestruyéndose, así que lo mejor para Milo sería que él dejara la Casa, se metiera en Acuario y no saliera jamás de allí, y lo mejor para él sería olvidarlo, aunque tenía más que asumido que era una tarea imposible.

Allí le había besado, había tenido el cuerpo de Milo sobre el de él. Había sentido el sabor de la pasión y de la sangre, había conseguido saber a qué huele la vida.

Algo que no volvería a repetirse.

—Jamás.

Con una gran aflicción salió de Escorpio sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía esperaría a Milo para suplicarle una oportunidad, y hasta el mismo Hyoga sabía que no podía humillarse ni caer más bajo. Si Milo no quería saber nada de él, no cabía otra opción. Así que avanzó por los templos vacíos hasta enfrentar el pasillo de Acuario —el lugar donde estaba destinado a morir—, y la máscara inerme de Ganímedes lo encaró con su belleza diabólica. A su lado, Cygnus lo escoltaba con las alas abiertas, su divino pico alzado hacia el cielo, el lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Desde la época mitológica había surcado el firmamento con sus alas abiertas, e incluso el rey de los dioses se había metamorfoseado en uno para seducir a Leda, la reina de Esparta.

La reina… de Esparta.

No pudo soportar la mirada vacía de Ganímedes así como tampoco la vibración que emitía el metal. El Cisne lo reconocía como su portador, y se había movido unos centímetros a causa del nudo cósmico que Hyoga sentía en su interior. Agradeció la preocupación del sucedáneo de animal, que se mostraba más cálido que el Escorpión, quizás porque estaba destinado a ser guerrero y no hombre.

Cerró los ojos y de un fuerte golpe, las piezas de la armadura de Acuario se dispersaron por todo el pasillo. La tiara rodó, y Hyoga, completamente desbordado, lanzó golpes de _ken_ que se clavaron en la pared, virotes elaborados con su corazón completamente negro.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y terminó arrodillado en el suelo, permitiéndose jadear de la impresión anterior, exudando el dolor en forma de lágrimas. Durante unos instantes miró a la puerta, deseando que Milo apareciese por ella y lo recogiera, pero no lo hizo. Así que se quedó allí, quieto, rodeado de piezas doradas y vomitando su dolor hasta que por fin el sueño le rindió y se quedó ovillado en el suelo, como lo había estado una vez, acunado por los brazos de la Muerte.

No se había dado cuenta de ello pero estaba tumbado en el mismo lugar donde había muerto una vez. Frente a él, Cygnus parecía haber perdido su brillo y Hyoga, con los ojos enrojecidos, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse y abandonar el lugar.

No quería permanecer ni un minuto más allí. Cuándo fuera custodio, moriría lentamente en Acuario, igual que su maestro y el maestro de su maestro. Continuaría la tradición, juraría los votos de castidad, el de silencio y el de humildad pero elegiría a qué dios consagrarse.

Y este sería un dios mortal.

Un dios… espartano.

**POV MILO**

Los dedos de Milo arrugaron la tela de la túnica al la altura de su corazón, que latía enloquecido, mientras se escondía entre las rocas que rodeaban el perímetro de Escorpio. Su erección era más que considerable, y a punto estuvo de terminar dentro de Hyoga, con las funestas consecuencias de un acto que no sabía si era de amor, de desesperación o de venganza.

Se ajustó las sandalias y trató de relajarse, maldiciendo a dioses y a hombres por haberse dejado el tabaco en el templo. Si volvía, podría encontrarse con el Cisne y hacerlo significaría rematar lo que había empezado. Así que se agazapó esperando a que el otro tomara su camino definitivo y se quedara en Acuario hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Las manos temblaron al recordar la escarcha que Hyoga había generado para lubricarse. ¡Y decía que no tenía experiencia! Milo jadeó al llevarse esas mismas manos a su virilidad en un acto reflejo, fruto de la intensidad con la que el ruso había correspondido a sus acometidas.

Apretó y soltó, acarició y por último, se descargó relajando su cuerpo, pero su mente no dejaba de reproducir los gemidos del muchacho, su voz enronquecida, el azul de sus ojos invitándolo a caer en ellos. Sintió asco de sí mismo; se veía como un cobarde, alguien que no se permitía amar por el simple hecho de no saber encajar un abandono.

Alguien que no merecía llamarse espartano.

_"Mi fe ha quebrantado la tuya"_

Tenía razón. No sólo había roto su fe, sino que en el proceso se había llevado por delante todos los muros que Milo había levantado para protegerse, para estar a salvo.

Para continuar muriendo.

Las piedras de Escorpio vibraron cuándo Hyoga abandonó la Casa, y Milo dudó en volver o quedarse allí escondido. La situación era tan ridícula que cuando sintió le reverberación del Templo situado tres casas más abajo, no lo pensó. Se encaminaría hacia el recinto del León Estelar y una vez allí, se olvidaría del _puto ruso de los cojones._

Aioria sabía cómo apagar su dolor con placenteras artes.

Observó su indumentaria y se encogió de hombros. Llevaba manchas de semen en el bajo de la túnica —¡en algún sitio tenía que limpiarse!— por lo que empleó sus fuerzas en tratar de camuflar su malestar. Acicaló su melena, tomó aire y se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo de la Quinta Casa.

—¿Felino?

—¡Entra, Milo! —se oyó la voz masculina desde el interior—. Estoy duchándome, ahora mismo salgo.

Milo se aventuró a cruzar el Templo y penetrar en el dormitorio del León. Allí lo encontró peinándose la rebelde pelambrera y únicamente cubierto por una diminuta toalla, con su piel más morena de lo habitual. El desorden que lo rodeaba era la pura imagen del caos.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó tras sortear la bolsa de viaje, que yacía abierta en el suelo.

Aioria se secó lentamente, sin dar importancia al hecho de su carencia de ropa. Milo se dedicó a observarlo mientras la toalla recorría los recovecos ocultos del León, notando cómo sus mejillas —y otras partes de su cuerpo— se incendiaban de deseo.

—Tomé el ferry de las dos. Tengo un hambre de lobo —contestó.

Sus tripas gruñeron —certificando lo dicho—, lo que hizo sonreír a ambos guerreros. Tras ajustar las cintas de su uniforme, el ateniense se acercó a su amigo y abrió los brazos, invitándolo a refugiarse entre ellos.

—¿No me das la bienvenida? —le reprochó—. Las Parcas te condenen a sufrir impotencia eterna, espartano cabrón.

Milo lo abrazó con fuerza, agarrándose a su espalda y fundiéndose con él. Aioria le acarició la melena y aspiró su aroma, se separó y lo miró a los ojos. El griego rehuyó el contacto visual.

—Huelo tu preocupación —musitó el León—. ¿Ha pasado algo durante mi ausencia?

El estómago de Milo se encogió de repente. No podía contestarle con evasivas; si Hyoga era obstinado, Aioria era curioso, así que decidió utilizar una estratagema que, como mínimo, le daría tiempo para diseñar un plan más consistente. Sonrió de medio lado, pegó su cadera a la del caballero de Leo y se rozó contra él, en un alarde de temeridad absoluta. Como cabía esperar, los ojos del León Estelar chisporrotearon y se iluminaron, ladeó la cabeza y se retiró unos centímetros, dispuesto a hacerse de rogar.

—Estoy esperando… una contestación —susurró en su oreja mientras bajaba su mano y acariciaba la túnica del Escorpión, justamente en la zona del bajo vientre.

Milo suspiró al comprobar que su ardid surtía efecto.

—Tendrás que venir a buscarla, Felino.

Aioria era el hombre más deseable que conocía, comprendía los placeres carnales tan bien como él siempre lo había considerado su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, su amistad no era impedimento para que ambos disfrutaran provocándose, con la clara intención de terminar su enfrentamiento entre jadeos y mordiscos, inflamados de ansia y excitación.

Y el sexo con él era sexo sin complicaciones, sin reproches. Sin _Acuario._

El custodio de la Quinta Casa aferró a Milo de la cintura, acarició sus glúteos y olisqueó la melena del espartano —ambos sabían que eso enervaba a Milo—, jugueteando con la punta de sus cabellos.

—¿Y me contarás por qué estás tan nervioso? —le lamió el cuello. Olía a violetas, como un campo en primavera—. ¿O tendré que usar métodos más expeditivos?

—Es una larga historia —Milo tiró del cuerpo del dorado, atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Y no tengo ganas de hablar —jadeó contra sus labios— en este instante.

Aioria lo agarró por las nalgas y lo apretó contra la pared, ronroneando de deseo. Milo suspiró, buscó su boca y mordió sus labios, dispuesto a entregarse a la pasión del León sin dudarlo. Los dedos del caballero dorado recorrieron su cuerpo ávidos y curiosos —felinos como su dueño—, y el espartano gimió al sentir la virilidad de su amigo chocar contra la suya.

Lo besó durante un instante interminable hasta que algo hizo detenerse al guerrero de los ojos verdes.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas símbolos cristianos? —le espetó.

Milo maldijo su descuido, el haberse puesto la cruz en un alarde de romanticismo absurdo y el no habérsela quitado antes de entrar en Leo.

—Desde hoy mismo. ¿Qué importancia tiene? —trató de disimular.

—No me jodas —replicó el otro—. Si fuera cualquier otra cosa, no hubiera reparado en ella siquiera, pero esta es la cruz de Hyoga. Y apuesto a que tu nerviosismo tiene que ver con ese puto _Culo Helado._

El rostro de Milo se descompuso. Se zafó del abrazo y buscó espacio entre ambos —una tendencia habitual que mostraba cuando se sentía acorralado—, carraspeó y renegó del propio Destino por no haber puesto un cigarro en su camino. La estrategia del cortejo ya había perdido toda utilidad; Aioria lo miraba furioso y un león irritado significaba la espalda llena de arañazos.

—Hyoga ha sido convocado —le confesó—. Está en Escorpio —le informó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó—. ¿Me calientas la polla con la intención de ocultarme que tienes al discípulo en tu Casa? —manoteó indignado—. ¿Acaso crees que soy un pelele al que puedas manipular? —le increpó a gritos—. ¡Te estoy hablando, joder¡Haz el puto favor de darte la vuelta y mirarme a la cara!

Lo alcanzó y lo obligó a volverse, encontrándose con las turquesas de Milo chispeando, las emociones deseando escapársele por la ventana del alma.

—¡No quiero discutir contigo, Aioria! —gimió el Escorpión—. ¡Cuando me di cuenta lo tenía instalado en mi Casa y ya sabes lo vehementes que son!

—Sí —ironizó el caballero de los ojos verdes—. Me imagino cómo protestaste, _"Oh, Hyoga, no puedes quedarte aquí, o terminaré metiéndotela por todas partes" _—engoló la voz, imitándole—. Eres lo más fácil del Zodíaco —lo empujó contra la pared.

El caballero de Escorpio encaró al dorado y se quedó quieto y desafiante frente a él. Aioria le enseñó sus blancos respondiéndole al desafío con la fogosidad que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Y encima, tonto del culo! —afirmó el ateniense.

Milo alzó el puño y cargó su brazo hacia atrás, herido por las palabras del otro. El guerrero de la Quinta Casa no dudó; se colocó en posición de defensa y bloqueó el ataque del otro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Estoy cansado de entrevistas, de reuniones y del viaje. No dormí nada la noche anterior —masculló entre dientes—, y lo último que me apetece es terminar a ostias contigo.

—¿Te has tirado a muchos jovencitos en Mykonos? —trató de cambiar de tema.

El ateniense bufó de incredulidad.

—¡Pues sí¿Satisfecho? —masculló—. Reconozco que tienes un arsenal de recursos para distraer mi atención pero esta vez¡has fallado!

—¡Sólo preguntaba, no busques motivos donde no los hay! —se defendió.

—Lo que más me jode, Milo, es que no tengas los cojones de reconocer que has intentado seducirme para ocultar algo como eso —le reprochó, entre molesto y dolido—. ¡No sólo eres un mal amigo! —lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡Eres un maldito desagradecido!

Milo apretó los puños, buscando convencerle de lo erróneo de sus premisas. Aioria tenía razón, deseaba terminar en la cama con él porque necesitaba olvidar a Hyoga pero todo se había embrollado de tal manera que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

—No estás siendo justo conmigo —jadeó—. ¡Los odias porque no los entiendes, maldito descerebrado!

—¿Yo, descerebrado? —se señaló con el dedo—. ¡Mira quién me lo dice! Primero te tiras al maestro y ahora vas por el mismo camino con su discípulo —rugió—.. ¡Bonita manera la tuya de entender a otra persona¡Pasándotela por la polla! —le recriminó con la voz enronquecida—. ¿Tengo que recordarte quién te recogía hecho un mar de lágrimas ante el tótem de esa puta casa de vestales?

—¡Vino a pedirme una cura! —contestó con indignación.

—¡Pero qué cara más dura tienes! —rió con amargura, tratando de controlarse—. ¡Una cura, menuda excusa más estúpida para bajarte el pantalón y clavarle tu otro Antares! —le señaló la entrepierna.

Ambos hombres jadeaban a causa de la rabia que la conversación les hacía sentir. Milo recapituló, era hora de sincerarse con la única persona que había estado a su lado en los peores momentos.

Se lo debía.

—Reconozco que sí, que por un momento estuve a punto de —su tono varió, desde la ira más absoluta a la desolación más palpable— llegar al final, pero no lo hice —miró al suelo—. No fui capaz de terminar.

—Porque se pondría a llorar, como si lo viera, el _divinito_ de los cojones —rezongó el León.

—Me fui antes de… cometer otro error más —finalizó Milo.

Se quedó callado, con los puños apretados y respirando aceleradamente. Cuando se encontró con la mirada del ateniense —confundida, sorprendida, siempre cálida—, con sus relucientes ojos verdes, sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban. Se arrojó a los poderosos brazos y se escondió entre ellos, mientras el caballero de Leo mezclaba sus dedos con la melena de Milo, lujuriosa y suave, exponente de su virilidad y de su ascendencia.

—Me… negué a sus pretensiones pero es tan… persistente —jadeó, agarrándose a su espalda—, tan… vehemente que yo… que yo…

—Está bien, no te preocupes, Milo —musitó—. Ya me lo contarás más tarde.

Milo buscó la boca del custodio de la Quinta Casa y la atrapó con sus labios, hundiendo la lengua con violencia, deseoso de borrar la angustia y la intranquilidad que Hyoga le había producido. Aioria contestó con la habitual pasión, lo acarició y besó durante un largo instante, para luego separarse y mirarlo, cubierto su rostro por el velo de la tristeza.

—Sabes que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo¿verdad? —le acarició le mejilla, demostrando una ternura que sólo emergía en los momentos más caóticos.

El rostro del espartano estaba descompuesto, sus turquesas despedían un miedo casi irracional, respuesta automática a lo acontecido durante los dos últimos días.

—Estoy más que jodido, Felino. Y no sé qué cojones voy a hacer.

—¿Te apetece ver amanecer en la playa? —le preguntó. Lo que menos necesitaba Milo era un revolcón, a pesar de las señales, de los intentos de meterse en la cama del otro—. Podemos bañarnos en pelota. Ya no hace frío.

El caballero de Escorpio se quedó unos segundos callado, sonrió y agradeció la idea.

—Eres… increíble —musitó.

—Lo sé —se rascó la cabeza y mostró su perfecta y blanca dentadura—. Anda. Quita esa cara de funeral y salgamos de aquí. El aire está asquerosamente viciado.

Milo asintió y lo tomó de la mano.

—Y te dejaré que me comas la polla. ¿A que soy buen amigo?

Milo alzó las cejas y terminó por lanzar una gran carcajada. Aioria era capaz de ironizar en los peores momentos, de sacarlo de sus casillas y de hacerlo reír, todo en un instante. Era, posiblemente, lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida pero, por azares del destino, no lo amaba como Aioria necesitaba ser amado.

—¿Y por qué no me la comes tú a mí? —preguntó, empujándolo—. ¿De veras crees que soy pasivo¡Tengo sangre espartana, ateniense de los cojones! —le pasó un brazo por el hombro—. ¡Dame un par de minutos y verás lo que es un ariete bien armado!

—¿Meter¿Meter tú a mí¡Por detrás, ni el ruidito de la mar, colega!

Las risas de Aioria despejaron los malos recuerdos de la mente de Milo mientras se escabullían por los pasadizos subterráneos. Al salir al exterior, volvió la cabeza y miró hacia su Templo, notando cómo el corazón se le encogía. Sí, había puesto tierra por el medio entre ambos pero volverían a encontrarse.

Y cuando lo hicieran, ni el propio Milo podía alcanzar a imaginar qué llegaría a suceder.

Sólo dos días, y lo averiguarían.

Ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Para M; para E. y para N. y para las pacientes chicas que me azuzan desde Fanfiction, y que me recuerdan que tengo una historia que terminar. Fuerza y Honor.

Correcciones y Estilo: Heiko

HYOGA

—Deténgase aquí, por favor.

El taxista dio un volantazo y aparcó sobre la acera de una forma tan brusca que obligó a Hyoga a agarrarse al asiento. Una muñequita hawaiana meneó las caderas en el salpicadero del vehículo y el Elvis que colgaba del espejo retrovisor giró en círculos, chocando con un par de dados de peluche. Apagó la radio, encendió la luz interior y se giró para mirarle.

—Son 27,20 euros —sonrió al extender la mano—. Y la voluntad.

Hyoga rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó el dinero exacto. Abrió la portezuela y se quedó de pie, mientras el coche continuaba su camino hasta perderse de vista. Reparó en el cartel con el nombre de la calle: Avenida Poseidón. Otro nombre mitológico, como todo en Atenas.

El cabo Sounión no estaba lejos de allí, con su famosísimo templo dedicado al dios de los mares. Hyoga no tenía interés alguno en visitarlo, y mucho menos a aquellas horas de la noche. Conocía demasiado bien la historia de la divinidad en cuestión, de todos sus generales, y en particular de uno, al que tuvo que enfrentarse.

_"Es la primera vez que soy capaz de pensar en Isaac desde lo de Atlantis. Dioses, me siento como si tuviera cien años"._

Dejó atrás la carretera y la acera de la avenida. Frente a él, una infinidad de caminos entre montículos y dunas le ofrecían varias direcciones, apenas iluminadas. Hyoga eligió una al azar y siguió avanzando, mientras sorteaba la vegetación con cuidado de no tropezar y caerse. No conocía Glyfada pero sabía, por los folletos que había visto en el aeropuerto, que era una de las zonas turísticas por excelencia de Atenas.

Aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para comprobarlo.

Cuando llegó al final del camino —una preciosa playa escondida entre dos promontorios—, se descalzó, ató los cordones de sus botas para colgárselas del hombro y continuó por la arena. La vista era magnífica, con todo el litoral ático salpicado de luces; las islas recortaban la silueta del mar en calma, y sólo el ruido de las gaviotas quebraba la armonía de paz y silencio. La marea estaba ascendiendo, pero por las marcas en las rocas y por la ubicación de sombrillas y hamacas, el agua no llegaría hasta su altura. Miró a ambos lados. Estaba completamente solo.

Los guijarros se le clavaban en las plantas de los pies, aunque no le importó. En cierta manera, el dolor físico calmaba su estado emocional y le permitía reparar en detalles que de otra manera, jamás habrían llamado su atención. Así que estaba dispuesto a descansar y dedicarse a la vida contemplativa, al menos durante unas horas.

Ya pensaría luego qué hacer con el Santuario, con Acuario y con Milo.

Se acercó a la pila de hamacas y tiró de una de ellas, sin percatarse de la cadena que las mantenía unidas para evitar que se las llevaran. Los eslabones chocaron y armaron un pequeño estruendo, lo que hizo que el soviético se pusiera en alerta. Miró hacia los lados, pero sólo el lejano ladrido de un perro pareció reclamarle por el uso indebido de propiedad ajena. Se reprendió por haberse asustado; la abrió, se tumbó sobre ella, cruzó los brazos tras la nuca y miró al cielo. ¡Qué paz y qué sosiego se respiraba en aquel lugar! No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había destinado un rato a sí mismo, olvidándose de puntos vitales, de dónde golpear, de cómo recibir un impacto, de cómo salvar a una diosa. Buscó a Cygnus y enumeró en silencio todas las estrellas que la componían, como haría un profano, admirando su belleza. A su lado, reconoció la constelación de Aquila. También Cefeo, Andrómeda, Pegaso, la Osa Mayor, la Osa Menor… Acuario no se veía; estaba hundida en el horizonte.

Cerró los ojos y degustó el aroma a sal que desprendía el mar, su amigo y enemigo, su miedo y su fascinación. Bostezó, se desperezó lentamente, y se le escapó un gemido de placer. El hecho de estar lejos del Santuario le producía una agradable sensación de calma que pretendía disfrutar, al menos hasta que tuviera que vestir la armadura de Acuario.

_Acuario_, suspiró. Acuario y Camus, Acuario e Isaac.

Llevó la mano a la cicatriz de su ojo y la acarició. Isaac no lo castigó como Hyoga esperaba, _ojo por ojo_, sino que combatió con él como un auténtico guerrero de los hielos, reconociéndolo como el heredero de Acuario. La cercanía del Templo de Poseidón revivía con fuerza el recuerdo del finlandés, al que había conocido cuando tenían ocho o nueve años, y con el que vivió hasta los catorce. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

—Te echo de menos —susurró.

Isaac fue el primer hombre al que Hyoga vio desnudo. Y a medida que él crecía y pasaba de niño a adolescente, el ruso comenzó a experimentar una serie de emociones que llegaron a su cúspide con el descubrimiento del vello en la entrepierna de su compañero. Fue en aquella época cuando Hyoga empezó a sospechar sobre su homosexualidad: la imagen del pene de Isaac hinchado y su boca engulléndolo fue una constante durante semanas. Varias veces pagó ese deseo con poluciones nocturnas.

Si Isaac lo hubiera descubierto, probablemente lo habría asfixiado sin mediar palabra. El finlandés era un joven muy devoto, tanto de la diosa como de la Orden, y le había comentado sobre el voto de Acuario. Jamás se habría permitido llevar a cabo una obscenidad como aquella.

Pero en los sueños de Hyoga, Isaac gemía, le agarraba la cabeza y le indicaba el ritmo que debía seguir. Luego, lo tumbaba en el suelo, le arrancaba la armadura y lo montaba con fuerza, mientras los gritos del Cisne retumbaban por todo el Pilar del Ártico. Aunque no eran gritos de dolor, precisamente.

Separó las piernas y metió la mano bajo el calzoncillo, buscando su propio vello. Lo rizó entre los dedos y jadeó, imaginando que volvía a tener catorce años y que Isaac se tumbaría a su lado para contemplar juntos las auroras boreales.

_"No quiero volver. Quiero estar contigo, Isaac. Llévame contigo…"._

Se acarició durante un largo rato. Cuando su autoexploración había pasado ya del pubis se vio obligado a detenerse. Se sentó y miró a los lados, estaba seguro que había captado una presencia a través de su cosmos, y no se equivocaba. Frente a él, el cuerpo atlético de un hombre vestido únicamente con unas gafas de buceo lo dejó boquiabierto.

—Esto es una playa privada —le espetó el joven.

Si los ojos no le engañaban, el tipo había salido del mar completamente desnudo. Inflamó el cosmos de forma sutil, pero el otro no parecía controlar el Sexto Sentido, por lo que, o era una divinidad tan poderosa que podía camuflar su aura y poderes, o era un humano normal y corriente.

El ruso se levantó de la hamaca y apretó los dientes. No podía dejar de mirar el balanceo de los genitales del joven, que ya había llegado a su altura y lo miraba entre extrañado y curioso.

—Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería sentarme un rato a ver las estrellas. Ahora mismo me marcho.

Estaba levantándose cuando el otro se agachó para buscar algo en el suelo. Hyoga sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de lo bien dotado que estaba el desconocido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había una bolsa de deporte a escasos metros.

—Ya veo que no eres un ladrón —le contestó—. Glyfada es peligroso a estas horas de la noche. Ya no se puede pescar en paz. Una mierda.

Hyoga alzó las cejas al ver una lata de cerveza frente a él. La aceptó y se quedó de pie. No sabía si irse o si quedarse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? No pareces de por aquí —le preguntó.

—Hyoga —trató de apartar los ojos del pene oscilante. No lo consiguió—. Me llamo Hyoga.

—Yo soy Sócrates —dijo el otro. Abrió su cerveza y le dio un trago largo—. Pero puedes llamarme Subaru.

—¿Cómo el coche?

—Sí —sonrió con sinceridad—. Como el coche.

Subaru se sentó en otra hamaca y se secó con energía. Buscó en su bolsa y sacó unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones. Tras vestirse, se tumbó y miró al cielo.

—Puedes quedarte si te apetece.

—Pero dijiste que es una propiedad privada.

—Y lo es —asintió y bebió otro sorbo—. Pero los dueños no volverán hasta el verano y me siento un poquito solo —le guiñó un ojo.

El soviético dio un respingo tan evidente que el otro se incorporó en la hamaca.

—No pretendía molestarte. Creí que sabías que esta zona es de _ambiente._

El Cisne cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—No, no lo sabía pero debí intuirlo. Todos los locales en los que he entrado lo eran. Debe ser que tengo una especie de radar —bromeó.

—Me alegra oír esto porque eres lo más atractivo que he visto en semanas.

Hyoga se relajó al ver la despreocupación con la que le hablaba el joven. Aprovechó para mirarlo con detenimiento y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago; Subaru era más alto y más fornido que él, tenía el pelo negro y ondulado y lo mejor de todo, una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo el entorno. Tomó un trago de la cerveza y volvió a tumbarse. Tenía la boca seca.

_No tengo remedio. Me gustan demasiado los hombres._

—¿Eres ruso?

—Medio ruso y medio japonés —se rascó la cabeza. La brisa le revolvió el pelo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives aquí?

—Ya decía yo que tenías un nombre raro —replicó el joven. Se sentó y dobló las rodillas. Sacó papel de fumar y tabaco, se lió un cigarro y lo encendió—. ¿Te apetece probar? Espero que no seas policía —rió—. No, estoy aquí por trabajo. Soy del norte. Tesalia.

El Cisne negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que todos los griegos tenían que fumar delante de él? Se llevó la mano al pecho. El tabaco le recordaba a Milo, y ese recuerdo le dolía.

—Te aseguro que un par de caladas de esto te quitan todos los males, Hyoga. Por cierto, hablas muy bien mi idioma.

—Lo aprendí de pequeño. Me lo enseñó mi maestro.

Las largas piernas de Subaru —Hyoga calculó que andaría por el metro ochenta y pico— trajeron a Milo de nuevo a su mente. Milo. El maldito Milo.

—Yo sólo hablo griego e inglés. También doy clases de alemán —se terminó la cerveza y se asomó a la bolsa—. Y algún que otro idioma que sólo se practica con la lengua —soltó una carcajada—. No tengo más bebida aquí, ¿quieres subir a la terraza? —señaló un edificio cercano.

El ruso alzó las cejas.

—¿Me estás invitando?

—Sí —contestó el otro despreocupado—. ¿Tiene algo de malo? Eres muy guapo, y arriba hay una cama.

Hyoga tosió. Su termostato interno se disparó al imaginarse la erección del joven metida en su boca y él disfrutando de ella.

—Anda, subamos. Terminarás resfriándote.

Hyoga proyectó una oleada de frío para rebajar su temperatura corporal, pero no contó con que Subaru lo fuera a tomar del brazo. El contacto de ambas pieles los alejó por miedo a quedarse pegados el uno al otro. El griego movió la mano como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo. El ruso deseó que lo tragara la tierra.

—¡Joder! —exclamó—. ¡Estás tieso! ¡Venga, subamos!

Lo tapó con la toalla y lo empujó con suavidad hacia el edificio. El soviético no se sintió con fuerzas para negarse, así que avanzaron por un camino empedrado hasta una verja, que Subaru abrió tras teclear un código numérico en una terminal de seguridad. Era un lugar lujoso, aunque desierto. Un chalet de tres plantas encajado en la ladera de la montaña, plagado de ventanales, terrazas, escaleras, con un jardín repleto de árboles de todo tipo y la blancura más radiante que el ruso había visto en un edificio profano.

_"Se parece a la Mansión Kido"._

—¿Conoces a los dueños? Espero no estar cometiendo un delito —murmuró.

—Sí, los conozco. Salí de entre las piernas de la dueña —bromeó mientras encendía las luces—. Es la casa de veraneo.

—¿Tus padres tienen una casa de veraneo en una zona de ambiente? —Hyoga no podía salir de su asombro.

La mirada pícara de Subaru lo dejó estupefacto.

—Necesitaba averiguar si estabas disponible. Ya te dije que eres lo más atractivo que he visto en semanas.

El caballero de los Hielos sonrió. El coqueteo resultaba de lo más agradable, y pensaba llegar hasta el final, aunque incluyera seducirlo y llevarlo a la cama.

Seducirlo. La cama. Milo. Heridas abiertas. Sangre. _Antares._

Se llevó la mano al pecho por segunda vez.

—No pareces encontrarte bien. ¿Te duele? Déjame mirar.

El joven desabotonó su camisa y buscó la fuente del dolor. Cuando sus manos tocaron la herida que Milo le había infligido, ya cicatrizada, las piernas del ruso temblaron. Jadeó y lo miró a los ojos. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

—¿De veras te parezco atractivo? —le preguntó sin pensar.

—Mucho —contestó el otro, incrédulo—. ¿No te lo ha dicho nadie? Pues será que en Japón y Rusia la gente está ciega, porque sólo hay que echarte un vistazo. Estás para comerte, Hyoga.

—Yo…

El griego lo tomó del mentón y encajó la boca en la del ruso. Su aliento sabía cerveza y a tabaco, a _hombre._Hyoga respondió al beso con torpeza y se aferró a las caderas de su acompañante, pero éste dio un respingo al sentir la frialdad de sus manos. Se separó de inmediato con ganas de darse con la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Tienes las manos heladas! —Subaru se frotaba los costados, sin terminar de entender el por qué de tanto frío—. Eso es rarísimo, ¡que estamos en primavera! Da igual —habló para sí mismo—. Voy a encender la chimenea, a ver si entras en calor. Ven.

Obedeció como un cachorrillo abandonado. Si no se calmaba, su cosmos le estropearía la velada, y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. Al llegar al salón reparó en alfombra de piel de oso. Se agachó y la acarició. Era enorme.

—A este pobre bicho lo cazó mi padre hace años, no recuerdo dónde. ¿Los rusos tenéis alfombras como esta en Rusia?

—Yo viví en Siberia, y sí, había una parecida a esta. Si te soy sincero, había unas cuantas. Las mantas también eran de piel.

—¡Joder! ¡Siberia! —se sorprendió el otro—. Debe ser un lugar horrible para ir de vacaciones —bromeó.

—No podrías ir a pescar desnudo —le contestó Hyoga con una sonrisa.

—Poder, poder, si podría —replicó—. Pero se me congelarían las pelotas. Ven, anda. Acércate al fuego.

Subaru lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Hyoga lo miró de refilón; la nariz aguileña y las cejas pobladas le resultaron rasgos muy masculinos y deseables. El griego se inclinó para besarle y respondió al avance con pasión. La sensación de otra boca encajada en la suya era adictiva.

_"No quiero que te detengas. Sigue"._

Entregó su lengua y se cuidó de mantener su cosmos apagado. La mejilla del joven era sorprendentemente suave, tan lampiña como la suya. Subaru le mordisqueó el cuello y lamió la manzana de Adán. Las caricias eran enloquecedoras y Hyoga gimió al notar el aliento cálido del otro sobre su piel. Se removió sin darse cuenta. La entrepierna le dolía una barbaridad y le exigía que alguien la liberara de su encierro.

—¿Estás incómodo?

El ruso negó y se separó. Lo que menos quería era que se le notara la excitación.

—Joder, soy un desastre como anfitrión —el joven comenzó a levantarse—. Voy a ir a buscar algo para ofrecerte. Ahora vuelvo.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —lo agarró de la muñeca, con los ojos muy abiertos. Subaru se detuvo, sorprendido.

—Iba a la cocina, está al final del pasillo… pero si quieres venir conmigo, adelante. Siéntete como en casa.

El ruso se ruborizó por haberse expuesto de una manera tan evidente. Lo siguió en silencio maldiciendo su comportamiento de doncella. ¿Qué pensaría Camus de aquello? ¿Y Milo?

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Camus estaba muerto y Milo…

—Siéntate. Aquí —señaló un taburete junto a la barra americana que hacía las veces de mesa—, que yo te vea.

Llevaba la camisa por fuera, pero aún así se notaba un bulto entre las piernas. Se quedó de pie, apoyado en la barra.

—¿Me dejas que te ayude?

Subaru le sonrió, lo besó en la boca y le acarició la melena rubia.

—Eres mi invitado. Yo te serviré a ti.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Hyoga tenía ante sí una ensalada y una porción de _mousakka._ Probó un bocado y le pareció una comida deliciosa, muy distinta al sándwich que había comido en Escorpio, con Milo.

¿Lo echaría de menos? ¿Volvería a hablarle si se encontraban frente a frente? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera vestido con la armadura de Acuario? Todas estas preguntas revolotearon por su cabeza, pero Subaru lo interrumpió.

—Y hablando de anfitriones —comentó el griego—, ¿conoces la historia de Anfitrión y Alcmena?

Hyoga le dio un mordisco a un trozo de queso _feta_ y asintió, pero lo animó a que se la contara. Le encantaban escuchar historias.

—Pues —empezó a relatar el otro, mientras servía un poco de vino—, ahí está Alcmena, follando bien duro con su marido y pensando en cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta del pedazo de tranca que tenía dentro, cuando, en realidad, era Zeus el que se la estaba beneficiando en ese momento —rió—. Follaron como si no hubiese mañana y al día siguiente llega el verdadero Anfitrión con ganas de guerra. Ella lo mira con el coño escocido y le pregunta que si está de broma. ¿Te imaginas?

—Pobre Anfitrión —exclamó el ruso.

—No, ¡pobre Alcmena! —replicó Subaru—. Zeus le pegó el polvo de su vida, ella sin saberlo y al final, por mucho que se acostó con el simplote de su marido, sólo le quedó el recuerdo. ¡Eso es una putada divina, Hyoga!

Hyoga rió ante la ocurrencia. Él sí que podría hablar durante horas de putadas divinas, de lo que significaba servir a una diosa, de los Campos Elíseos y de los Infernos Helados, pero no dijo nada. Probó el vino y terminó de comerse la _mousakka_. El griego le preparó un café y se lo sirvió junto a un par de dulces.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando el pastelillo.

—Es _glyká_. Mi madre los compra a un artesano en Esparta. Están de muerte.

La cara de Hyoga se descompuso y por un instante creyó que se pondría a pegar gritos como una vieja histérica, pero su cuerpo fue más rápido y tomó las riendas de la situación. ¿Qué quería, llorar por Milo o disfrutar de Subaru? Se bajó del taburete y se plantó delante del joven, que lo miraba sin pestañear. Alzó la mano, tomó un pastelillo y se lo llevó a la boca, para, a continuación, dárselo de sus propios labios.

Subaru mordisqueó sin dejar de sonreír, siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Te apetece continuar lo que empezamos antes?

—Sólo te pido que no me dejes a la mitad.

Se inclinó hasta alcanzar la boca del griego y se encajó con furia, con un deseo que crecía desde lo más hondo de su ser y que exigía ser satisfecho. Subaru lo atrajo hacia sí y los cuerpos chocaron torpes, fruto de la excitación y de la impaciencia.

—Estaría loco si te dejara escapar, Hyoga.

Los besos iniciales se transformaron en mordiscos y en jadeos lascivos. El ruso mantuvo los ojos abiertos para deleitarse con unas manos y una lengua que lo adoraban a medida que lo iban desnudando, botón a botón. La camisa resbaló hasta quedar en el suelo, y el cinturón lo acompañó segundos después.

—No… te detengas. Por favor, no te detengas…

La situación era completamente opuesta a la vivida en la Casa de Milo. En aquella cocina no había sangre, gritos o reproches. No había Acuario ni Escorpio, y Subaru no tenía ni idea de quién era Camus ni de esa estupidez del voto de celibato para los guerreros de los hielos. Hyoga mordisqueó el lóbulo y el cuello mientras sentía las manos del griego sobre su pecho. Las caricias cesaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos; sabía que no había marcha atrás.

—Llévame a la cama.

Subaru asintió en silencio y enlazó los dedos con los del ruso. Subieron unas escaleras que se les antojaron interminables y se detuvieron ante una de las puertas del piso superior. El Cisne notó cómo el nerviosismo crecía en su interior. Apretó la mano del griego y respiró hondo.

—Bienvenido a mi reino.

La habitación era tan acogedora y cálida como su dueño. No pudo ver más que la cama y una pared empapelada de fotografías, ya que su atención se centró en la boca de Subaru, que devoraba la suya sin contemplaciones.

_"Tienes adicción al veneno"._

Quería olvidarlas, pero las palabras de Milo salían a flote una y otra vez. Acarició la nuca del otro, su espalda, sus nalgas. Tiró del cinturón y luego de los botones del pantalón con furia, como si quisiera castigar al Escorpión por haberlo despreciado. Subaru dio un respingo ante lo frías que estaban las manos.

—Lo… siento —se excusó.

El griego no dijo nada. Se arrodilló y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón. Hyoga contuvo las ganas de gritar al sentir su boca engullendo su erección, que al verse liberada se alzaba como un mástil sin bandera. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba al ritmo de las lamidas, y la cabeza le daba vueltas de puro placer. Apoyó los dedos en los hombros del joven para evitar que el brazo le temblara; era capaz de ejecutar a los propios dioses pero no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo en un momento tan placentero. Quizás por eso tenían un voto de celibato, para evitar que se sublimaran cuando alguien les hacía el amor.

_"El va a llevarse lo que tú no quisiste tomar. Maldito. Maldito seas, Milo"._

Miró hacia abajo y la sangre se agolpó en su cara. Subaru tenía los ojos abiertos, el pene en una mano y pasaba la lengua por la punta, mientras con la otra había empezado a masturbarse. Se le escapó un gemido tan obsceno que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de cómo sonaba su voz. El griego soltó su presa y avanzó ombligo arriba hasta llegar a la cicatriz de su pecho, que adoró con los labios y la lengua. Hyoga lo atrapó del cabello y se estiró para besarlo. Las caderas chocaron, los penes se saludaron y ambos gimieron. El contacto era demasiado delicioso y perturbador.

—¿Me contarás… la historia de esta cicatriz?

El ruso asintió, demasiado ocupado en mantener su pelvis quieta. Cada movimiento, cada roce lo hacía enloquecer y su cuerpo reaccionaba como un ser hambriento de placer.

—Luego… luego te la cuento.

Caminaron hacia la cama entre besos y gruñidos; el calor húmedo de la boca de Subaru lo excitaba más allá de lo que había imaginado, y cuando el griego lo tumbó sobre las sábanas supo que aquello era lo que quería hacer. Quería algo con lo que soñar en sus noches solitarias, un recuerdo de su paso por la vida de otra persona que no significara un combate a muerte y el peso de un cuerpo muerto entre sus brazos. Separó las piernas y se llevó la mano al abdomen. Tuve la intención de taparse, pero se negó a hacerlo. Le gustaba sentirse deseado, y el simple pensamiento lo incendió de tal manera que lo hizo sonreír.

—Los tengo en ese cajón.

Subaru se quitó el resto de la ropa mientras Hyoga buscaba los condones. Se le resbalaron de las manos cuando el griego le mordisqueó un pezón. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto en una zona reservada para el placer femenino? Atrapó la caja y sacó uno. Subaru se tumbó a su lado y alcanzó un tubo de gel.

—Date la vuelta.

Estar boca abajo amplificó las sensaciones al máximo, y todo su cuerpo se convirtió en la caja de resonancia de las caricias de su anfitrión. ¿Se había convertido en Alcmena? La idea le hizo sonreír, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en contener los vaivenes de sus caderas. Se le escaparon varios gemidos y su cuerpo explotó cuando el otro se adentró a acariciar entre sus nalgas. Se derramó en su propia mano, que había acudido a aliviar la tensión y se quedó en silencio, tratando de ordenar la orquesta de gritos que retumbaba en su cabeza. .

_"Se levantará y dirá que soy una mierda de amante. Me echará a patadas de la cama. O se marchará él, corriendo hacia la casa de Leo"._

—Nunca me había pasado esto.

Se giró y se encontró con una mirada extraña. Al bajar la vista reparó en la flacidez coronada por rizos negros, el griego y él habían terminado a la vez. Lo abrazó, sin importarle si tenía semen en las manos; lo llenó de besos y sonrió a encajarse entre sus piernas. Le gustaba demasiado frotarse.

—Podemos volver al principio —le susurró.

—¿Me estás provocando?

—¿Lo consigo?

No tardaron en volver a excitarse. Subaru dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, y por vez primera Hyoga probó el sabor de la piel de otro hombre. Recorrió el cuello, el torso y el ombligo. Lamió y olfateó los rizos negros y por último paladeó la amargura de la esencia masculina. El griego no pudo estarse quieto mucho tiempo, así que unió ambos penes en su mano y los masturbó hasta que se convirtieron en lanzas brillantes. El ruso anotó mentalmente cada movimiento como si fuera parte de su entrenamiento como amante, porque sabía que, una vez abierta esa puerta, no sería capaz de cerrarla. Buscó el preservativo y se lo dio. Milo no había querido aceptar su virginidad, y a él le pesaba demasiado ese rechazo.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—Sí —contestó, boca arriba y con las piernas separadas—. ¿Soy tan evidente?

Subaru negó.

—Te dolerá un poco.

—No me importa.

El frío del lubricante le arrancó un gruñido sordo, algo curioso para un hombre que estaba forjado en la estepa siberiana. Los ojos del griego despidieron puro fuego a medida que sus dedos lo invadían. Eran similares a los de Milo, vivos y llenos de vida. Hyoga deseó perderse en ellos, en su boca, en su interior.

—Voy a entrar.

Le alzó las piernas a la altura de los hombros y lo penetró de forma certera y vigorosa. Hyoga notó cómo su cuerpo se abría en dos, aunque no pudo determinar si la sensación era de dolor o de otra naturaleza. Lo único que sabía era que un fuego desconocido recorría sus venas a gran velocidad. Subaru se clavó en él y todo su cuerpo vibró; gimió de una forma ronca y desesperada, y su boca demandó unirse a la suya. Cerró los ojos en la tercera estocada, en la cuarta y en la quinta. En la sexta lo arañó. En la séptima lanzó un grito al experimentar un placer indescriptible, distinto al alcanzado cuando se masturbaba. Quiso más, y Subaru se entregó a fondo para satisfacer todas sus exigencias. Por un instante se imaginó que era Milo el que estaba sobre él, que era su ariete el que perforaba la muralla de hielo tras la que se había escondido. Sólo en ese instante comprendió por qué su cuerpo ardía y por qué su piel registraba un abanico tan amplio de sensaciones: era el veneno, la pura esencia de Milo que ahora estaba dentro de él y que le proporcionaba un placer mucho más intenso del que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Hyoga sonrió cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y disfrutó el calor de Subaru cuando explotó en su interior. Los cristales acudieron raudos al campo de batalla y comenzaron a curar las erosiones fruto del combate amoroso. Hyoga se quedó quieto, y pensó en que había ganado, en que al final, había conseguido tener a Milo dentro de él de una forma perpetua. Aspiró el aroma del sexo y se sintió satisfecho, henchido, victorioso. El calor de un cuerpo sobre el suyo era algo que necesitaba experimentar antes de consagrarse a Acuario. Y tal y como Alcmena se había entregado a Zeus, él lo había hecho con el desconocido, castigando así a Milo, al amor que Milo había rechazado, como sólo un Acuario es capaz de castigar, sin dejar nada dentro, entregando todo. Quizás un escorpión dolido es peligroso pero Ganímedes era un príncipe. Y los príncipes lloran por las tierras perdidas. No por los amores que no son correspondidos.

AIORIA

—¿Vosotros venís mucho por aquí? —sonrió mientras se afianzaba en el taburete—. Para Paola y para mí es nuestra primera vez. No sabíamos que Atenas tenía tanto ambiente nocturno. ¡Es una ciudad increíble!

El caballero de Leo asintió pero no contestó a la pregunta. Hundió el hielo de su bebida con la pajita mientras su acompañante lo miraba con interés. Era bonita, de curvas pronunciadas y olor dulce y discreto. Calculó que rozaría la cuarentena, y por el vestido en el que iba embutida, —con un generoso escote que revelaba más de lo que cubría—, dedujo que estaba recién divorciada. Aioria se preguntó qué sucedería si dejaba resbalar la piedra de hielo entre aquel par de sinuosos montes. ¿Jadearía? ¿Gritaría? La idea era tentadora. Y ella parecía dispuesta a aceptarlo. El hielo y alguna cosa más.

Giró la cabeza y contempló la masa humana que lo rodeaba, moviéndose al compás de una música que le estaba destrozando los tímpanos. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Horas antes, el Escorpión buscaba su boca enloquecido y ahora ambos estaban sentados en la barra de un bar _hetero_ acompañados por dos desconocidas.

_"¿Por qué cojones siempre termino por hacerte caso?"._

Tomó un trago del combinado y se masajeó la sien. Aquel maldito ruido le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Miró el reloj: las tres y cuarto.

_"Calma, Aioria; eres un caballero. Un caballero dorado"._

—Y tampoco sabía que aquí los taxis eran compartidos —dijo ella—. ¡Fue muy embarazoso! —Al inclinarse rozó con su pierna la del ateniense—. ¿Me das fuego?

—Cada ciudad tiene sus costumbres —contestó él—. Y no fumo. Me parece una estupidez.

La mujer metió el cigarro dentro de la cajetilla y lo dejó sobre la mesa. El caballero de Leo volvió a hundir el hielo en el fondo de su bebida confiando en que ella desistiera de sus intentos de seducción. Se equivocó.

—Me parece injusto que, siendo compartidos, nos cobraran seis euros —la mujer volvió al ataque. Estaba claro que no pensaba dejarlo escapar—. ¡Los demás deberían haber puesto, al menos, dos euros cada uno!

—Está el mundo llenito de sinvergüenzas —replicó Aioria, desde lo más hondo de su corazón—. Y de desagradecidos.

Se apoyó en la barra y atrapó varias galletitas saladas mientras ella jugueteaba con la cajetilla de tabaco. Le ofreció un par a su acompañante, pero declinó la oferta con una sonrisa. A su espalda, Aioria podía ver los hombros, la melena y parte de la mejilla de Milo. Pegada a él, la susodicha Paola se lo comía a besos como si no hubiera estado con un hombre en toda su vida. El León apartó la vista de la imagen, asqueado. Pocas horas antes, el Escorpión había tratado de llevárselo a la cama para huir de sus problemas a través del sexo, pero el ateniense lo frenó y le pidió un vínculo más profundo. ¡Estaba harto de terminar sin ropa y con el corazón hecho trizas! Sin dudarlo, volvió a declarársele con la sensualidad y la franqueza de los caballeros bendecidos por la luz de Apolo. Como respuesta, un _Happy Hour_ de _Absolut_ en un maldito local _hetero_ y un comportamiento que lo enfurecía cada vez más.

_"He vuelto a exponer mi vulnerabilidad ante la única persona que puede dejarme hecho papilla. Mi hermano tiene que estar revolviéndose en su tumba"._

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —replicó la mujer.

Asintió sin entusiasmo y se reprendió por centrar su atención en el espartano y en cómo le metía la mano bajo la ropa de la chica con la que estaba. A Milo no debía importarle ni el lugar ni la condensación humana que pululaba a su alrededor; lo único que le interesaba era frotar contra su entrepierna a aquella desconocida.

Ya eran las tres y veinte.

Le dio un trago a su bebida y atrapó los restos de azúcar del combinado con la lengua. La mujer lo interpretó como una invitación y arrastró su taburete para acercarse aún más a Aioria. Sus pechos se movieron como gelatina. Naturales, sin silicona.

—Si quieres, podemos tomar otra copa —le susurró al oído— en el hotel.

_"El hotel. Quieres que te folle. Eso significa que Milo se irá con la zorra de tu amiga y luego vendrá a mí bramando como un búfalo por ser tan promiscuo. Maldita sea mi suerte, joder"._

Ella rebuscó en su bolso anticipándose a la contestación del griego, pero se le resbaló de las manos y volcó su contenido en el suelo. Estaba nerviosa, era evidente, así que se agachó para recogerlo todo: barra de labios, documentación, peine, agenda… condones. Aioria se arrodilló a su vez para ayudarla ya que, ante todo, era un caballero. Estiró la mano sobre la caja de preservativos y los miró con curiosidad. La mujer no dijo nada, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos lanzaron una sonrisa incómoda.

—Qué torpe soy —se excusó.

—No te preocupes —contestó él—. No nos ha visto nadie. Y además, es importante ser previsora.

Al incorporarse, reparó en las piernas de la otra chica rodeando las caderas del Escorpión, y las manos del desagradecido metidas bajo la falda. Aioria estuvo a punto de prenderse fuego. ¡Menudo egoísta! ¡Y pensar que había sido tan estúpido de negarse a acostarse con él por miedo a hacerle daño! Arrugó el gesto y se puso de pie al instante. Las tres y media; las contemplaciones se habían terminado.

_"Como vuelvas a calentarme la polla te voy a follar hasta que escupas semen, espartano hijo de mil padres"._

Lo que más le dolía no era la actitud depravada del caballero de Escorpio, sino el hecho de haberle abierto el alma de par en par y que el muy estúpido se comportara como una perra en celo con una desconocida, mientras ponía tierra de por medio entre los problemas y él. Como siempre.

_"Supongo que no habrá próxima vez. Porque yo ya no quiero una próxima vez, Milo. No para que me lo pagues así. Viéndote con una zorra"._

La divorciada, de cuyo nombre no se acordaba, se acercó a su amiga para despedirse, a lo que la otra asintió, sin despegarse del Escorpión. Se abrazó a la cintura de Aioria y tiró de él con suavidad.

—Ya nos vamos, ¿verdad? —lo miró a los ojos, preocupada. Debió darse cuenta de la marejada mental del ateniense, y en agradecimiento, le ofrecía salir de allí. El León asintió, cansado.

—Sí, espérame en la puerta —le acarició la espalda y sonrió—. Ahora mismo te alcanzo.

Alzó su cosmos para conectarse con su compañero, pero no hubo respuesta. Milo seguía ahondando bajo la falda de la chica como si estuviera buscando petróleo, ignorando todo lo que se movía su alrededor, Aioria incluido.

Pasaban treinta y cinco minutos de las tres.

Irritado, agarró el hombro del Escorpión y apretó, mientras le enviaba un bombazo psíquico capaz de despertar a un elefante. Milo se despegó de la chica y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Ella se relamió los labios y se terminó la copa, henchida de satisfacción. Volvió a abrazarse al espartano, como si fuera a escapársele.

_"No me sonrías así, zorra. No tienes ni idea de lo que vas a llevarte a la cama, y de lo mucho que vas a llorar cuando te deje tirada"._

—¿Ya tienes ganas de irte, tío? —se colocó la camisa sobre la prominencia entre sus piernas. Aioria tuvo ganas de pateársela hasta dejarlo eunuco.

—Mañana tenemos que madrugar —gruñó—. Aún tenemos que encargarnos de todos los preparativos para la jura, ya sabes, _esa jura_, Milín, _tío._

Tío. Ya no era _"Felino"_ o _"Aioria"_ o _"amigo"_. Había pasado a la categoría de _"tío"_. El cosmos de Aioria hirvió de ira. Odiaba esa palabra.

_"No soy tu puto tío. Jodido Milo"._

El espartano frunció las cejas como si estuviera sopesando la situación. Miró el reloj y apuró su bebida. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto, y su guardia comenzaba a las cinco. Tenían el tiempo justo para tomar un taxi y llegar al Santuario, vestirse con la ropa de combate y armar los trípodes, buscar los exvotos, preparar los sacrificios, pulir las armaduras y disponerlo todo para la jura del nuevo Acuario. Cuando Aioria creyó que Milo había entrado en razón, su acompañante se bajó del taburete y abrazó al guerrero por la cintura, restregándose contra él.

_"¿De qué prostíbulo has salido, bonita?"._

—No volverá tarde a casa —dijo—. Lo prometo.

Aioria la miró y el desprecio se tatuó en su rostro. De buena gana le habría lanzado un derechazo.

_"Quita tus pezuñas de su cuerpo, puta"._

—Anda, no te preocupes, estaré bien —añadió Milo sin percatarse de la tormenta mental del caballero de Leo. El ateniense claudicó.

_"Me rindo, Milo. Estás ciego, y yo cansado de querer mostrarte la luz"._

Aioria se rascó la nuca en señal de sumisión. Si abría la boca, no podría contener los celos que trepaban desde su estómago hasta su lengua y terminaría por abalanzarse sobre él para romperle la cara a golpes. Además, el espartano no era más que su amigo, un amigo al que le encantaba calentarle la polla, pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

Justamente, lo que Aioria no quería ser. Amigo.

Un sonoro _"tsk"_ se escapó de su boca. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete de cincuenta euros, que dejó sobre la barra.

—Allá tú —se encogió de hombros, asqueado. Al acercarse a él lo agarró del brazo y apretó—. Ponte un condón—. Estrujó tan fuerte que le dejó los dedos marcados en la piel.

La sonrisa de Milo lo enfureció el doble.

—Claro, _tío_, tengo que dejar el estandarte bien alto —bromeó.

Otro _"tío"_.

_"Que te jodan, Milo. A ti y al pabellón y a la puta madre de tu amado Alcibiades"._

—Quiero que estés en el Santuario a la hora de tu segunda Imaginaria. Si no vuelves a tiempo, haré que te arrepientas. Y no hablo en broma —le señaló con el dedo—. Esta vez no. Imbécil.

No le dejó opción a contestar. Se abrió paso entre la gente a empujones, sin mirara atrás, dejando un amplio pasillo tras él. Había llegado a su límite, y si Milo no lo comprendía de una manera, lo comprendería de la otra.

No hay peor cosa que un león encabronado.

MILO

Milo siguió con la mirada la espalda del caballero de Leo hasta que el océano de brazos y cabezas terminó por engullirlo. No entendía por qué estaba tan ofendido; habían visto el cartel de la _Happy Hour_, y no solo les pareció un buen fin de fiesta para un día desastroso, sino que incluso fue Aioria el que lo animó a tomarse unas copas a la salud de Atenea. Ya en el local, dos chicas se acercaron a ellos con la vieja excusa de que no tenían fuego, y el León se portó con la caballerosidad habitual, eligiendo a la que parecía más necesitada de cariño.

_"Y la más gorda, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Siempre te gustaron las tetas grandes, cabrón"._

No sabía qué había hecho mal, y tendría que esperar a que el ateniense se calmara para preguntárselo. Cuando Aioria exigía que lo dejaran tranquilo, lo mejor era mantenerse al margen. Tentar a la suerte podría derivar en una pelea a puñetazos en toda regla.

—Ya que nos hemos quedado solos, ¿dónde quieres que sigamos la fiesta?

El comentario y el posterior mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja lo devolvieron al mundo real y a centrarse en su acompañante: una bonita mujer morena de unos treinta años, con una abundante cabellera ondulada y un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado que destilaba sensualidad en cada movimiento. Ella le sonrió con lascivia y le hizo una seña al camarero. Se apoyó sobre la barra y le dijo algo al oído, que Milo no fue capaz de percibir a causa del ruido, que retumbaba en su cabeza como un ejército de bárbaros a punto de entrar en combate. El hombre se metió en la trastienda del local y ella volvió a su asiento. Milo la agarró por las nalgas y la frotó contra su erección. Se la habría follado encima del taburete.

—Aquí —contestó.

Paola sonrió y le lamió los labios, mientras restregaba sus piernas contra las del Escorpión. El griego la miró y sintió cómo se le hinchaba el pene mientras imaginaba lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer con él. Sus pezones lo apuntaban como un par de misiles bajo la camiseta ajustada, y su calor corporal había aumentado varios grados en la región púbica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, así que aquella era tan buena como cualquier otra. Si no le apetecía llegar al final, Milo se las ingeniaría para encontrar a alguien que le aliviara el ardor de su entrepierna.

Otro camarero, de aspecto más sombrío que el primero, se les acercó y les entregó un paquetito a cambio de un billete de 50 euros. Milo apuró su bebida sin dejar de mirar al tipo, que lo ignoró por completo. Ella se inclinó para coger su bolso y aprovechó para meterse algo en la boca. Al incorporarse lo abrazó y lo besó con pasión.

—Tengo… una sorpresa…una sorpresa… —susurró con una melodía infantil.

Las lenguas se enzarzaron en una pelea fratricida pero la de Milo terminó llevándose su recompensa: una pastilla de sabor indeterminado, idónea para curar su _dolor._

"Puedo curar tu dolor. Lo sabes".

Le mordió el labio y sonrió. No era momento de recordar a Hyoga, las Parcas se lo llevasen. La muchacha le devolvió el mordisco y lamió la marca. Su dedo se desplazó desde su boca hasta su pecho, deteniéndose sobre el corazón del Escorpión, que la miraba fijamente.

—Sígueme… estoy ardiendo.

Se bajó del taburete y se dirigió hacia los baños del bar. Sus zapatos de tacón tenían la altura idónea para que se contoneara de forma provocativa, y su falda, reducida a la mínima expresión tras la sesión de frotes, dejaba a la vista unas sensuales medias de liga. Milo no tuvo necesidad de inflamar su cosmos para localizarla; el pulso que emitía su cuerpo se asemejaba a un radiofaro, y revelaba una gran excitación ante la expectativa de follar en un lugar público.

—Vamos… ven, ven…

El griego llegó a su altura y gracias a _Afrodita Hetaira;_ estaba demasiado cansado como para encaminarse hasta el hotel y cumplir con el aburrido ritual de cortejo. Ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño de mujeres, se coló en uno de los retretes y le hizo una seña. En un instante, el cuerpo del Escorpión la tapaba casi por completo.

—No tan rápido… tengo algo que enseñarte. Mira.

Paola sacó de su bolso un tubito, una tarjeta de crédito y un espejo. Repartió con soltura el polvito blanco en cuatro finas rayas y aspiró dos de ellas con un pequeño cilindro. Milo la contempló, impresionado. Por su forma de actuar, no era la primera vez que se llevaba a un desconocido a la cama, aderezándolo con una ensalada de pastillas y polvitos mágicos.

_"Puedo curar tu dolor"._

La frase del Cisne empezaba a ser un poco repetitiva. ¿Qué iba a saber ese imbécil de su dolor? Su mera existencia le llevaba a recordar el error de permitirle cruzar Escorpio; de haber ignorado aquel resultado, un maldito _técnico_, Camus aún seguiría con vida y no se hubiera visto en la disyuntiva de querer asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

_"Pero Camus está muerto. Aioria se ha largado y yo tengo unas putas ganas de follar que te cagas, Hyoga. Puto calientapollas. Debí haberte sacado la polla por la boca. Puto cabrón. ¡Puto, puto cabrón!"._

Una carcajada absurda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se reía de forma nerviosa, como si alguien le estuviera contando algo muy gracioso al oído. Sus pómulos estaban ruborizados y sus ojos destilaban puro fuego.

—Toma… una para mi, otra para ti… anda, prueba, prueba…

Milo se relamió ante la visión de la línea blanca y la aspiró con la maestría que da la práctica. No había vuelto a tomar drogas desde su vuelta, y uno de sus propósitos para la nueva vida era el de mantenerse limpio, pero la ocasión era demasiado tentadora como para desperdiciarla. Quería olvidarlo todo, la maldita opresión en el pecho al acostarse, las noches en vela y el vacío y la tristeza al levantarse por las mañanas. Necesitaba olvidar que Hyoga estaba en Escorpio, que Camus no iba a volver. Necesitaba…

_"Necesito que el mar se seque. El mar que llevo dentro y en el que me voy a ahogar cualquier día"._

No lo pensó siquiera, porque su sistema inmunológico lo protegería de cualquier agresión toxicológica que cometiera contra sí mismo. Era su as en la manga, ya que podía aspirar, fumar, beber, trasegar y pincharse cualquier cosa, porque su organismo estaba blindado. Gracias al veneno, se había convertido en un guerrero temible, la evolución perfecta de una máquina diseñada para matar.

_"Una aspiradita. Para el dolor. Sí. Para el dolor…"._

Una oleada de calor le obligó a desabotonarse la camisa, y se miró los brazos para comprobar que las venas no se le habían derretido. Se apretó el pecho y tosió; su corazón latía a toda velocidad y un _bombazo_ descomunal llegó súbito y abrasador. La sensación de bienestar fue tan intensa que su rostro se adornó con una inmensa sonrisa. Se recostó contra la pared del cuarto de baño para disfrutar de una explosión de luces y sonidos que reverberaron en su cabeza como si fuera una caja de resonancia. Sus sentidos secundarios —tacto y olfato— se agudizaron exponencialmente, y los olores se volvieron tan palpables que casi podría comérselos: el aroma a hembra excitada, su perfume afrutado, el hedor de la taza del váter, la mezcla de lejía y ambientador con la que habían fregado en local y el olor a su propio semen, cuyos restos aún continuaban impregnados en su piel.

_"Toma lo que es tuyo"._

Meneó la cabeza para sacar a Hyoga de su mente, pero el maldito seguía hablando. Se inclinó hacia la mujer y la mordió en los labios hasta que el sabor metálico llegó a su garganta. Ella gritó de dolor, pero Milo estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla. Volvía a estar en Escorpio, con el cuerpo inerte del Cisne en sus brazos; en Acuario, con el cadáver de Camus tirado en el pasillo del templo. En Etiopía, con los restos de los hombres y mujeres que habían perdido la vida frente a él, tras el ataque a la isla de Andrómeda. Centenares de rostros sin ojos, sin nariz y sin boca, que clamaban venganza frente a un Milo que los contemplaba desde los confines de su memoria.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño!

La miró durante un instante sin saber quién era. ¿Dónde estaba? Al ver la taza del váter, lo recordó: en el disco bar, con una golfa que lo había invitado a seguirla hasta un cubículo hediondo para echar un polvo. Pero la fiesta debía haber terminado antes de empezar, porque le dolía la entrepierna, aunque ella ya había empezado a vestirse. Lástima.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó mientras se tocaba el bulto bajo el pantalón—. De aquí no te vas hasta que hayamos follado. No serás de esas putas calientapollas, ¿verdad?

No le dejó tiempo para contestar. Le metió las manos bajo la blusa y le arrancó el sujetador de un tirón. Los dedos le picaban, y apagó el ardor pellizcándole los pezones hasta dejárselos enrojecidos. Eran distintos a los pezones de un hombre, mucho más llamativos y sensibles. Le apetecía agacharse para mordérselos pero a ella no debió hacerle gracia la caricia y lo empujó contra la pared. Milo lanzó un bufido de dolor cuando notó cómo su cabeza impactaba contra los azulejos, pero no cejó en su empeño. Estaba acostumbrado a entrenamientos mucho más duros, así que ignoró el dolor y se centró en la falda y lo que había debajo.

—¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Suéltame! —Paola trató de abrir la puerta, con nulo resultado—. ¡Socorro! ¡SOCORRO!

El espartano se vio embargado por una cólera ingobernable. ¿De qué cojones iba aquella estúpida? ¿Se iba a poner ahora a hacerse la remilgada? La agarró del cuello y la estampó contra la pared, furioso.

—Cierra la puta boca —las aletas de la nariz se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, y el calor lo estaba volviendo loco—. Si vuelves a gritar, juro que te arranco la piel.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, asustada. Sus ojos oscuros revelaron un temor real, y por su cabeza debieron pasar pensamientos terribles, ya que su labio inferior se puso a temblar de forma incontrolada.

—Haré… haré lo que tú digas. Lo que tú digas —tartamudeó.

Milo inflamó su aura y utilizó la _Restricción_ para inmovilizarla. Verla tan vulnerable hizo que la deseara aún más, y la besó mientras bombardeaba sus puntos erógenos con microgolpes cósmicos. La mujer respondió de forma fría, aunque el Escorpión no le dio importancia; tarde o temprano terminaría entonándose y pidiéndole que terminara dentro de ella.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor así.

La giró de forma súbita y se soltó los botones de la bragueta mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Paola volvió a gemir y forcejeó durante un instante, pero el griego continuó llevando el control de la situación. No pensaba forzarla. Sabía que a muchas mujeres les excitaba el juego del macho dominante, incluso algunas le habían pedido que empujara con fuerza mientras las penetraba. Estaba más que seguro de que aquella era igual que las otras, y que pronto le suplicaría que la follara sin piedad. La agarró de los senos mientras se apartaba el calzoncillo; los malditos gayumbos de Aioria le estaban haciendo perder un tiempo precioso.

—Así…

La erección se asomó como un ariete húmedo y brillante, en contraste con las nalgas blancas de la chica. Le apartó el tanga para frotarse entre aquellos montes blandos y acogedores. La mano acarició el pezón, se desplazó por el vientre y se coló entre el vello púbico, separó sus labios y acarició entre ellos. Esperó encontrar una humedad abundante y de fuerte aroma, pero se llevó una amarga sorpresa. La primera de la noche.

_"Seca. Estás completamente seca"._

Descubrir que la muchacha no era un vergel de fluidos corporales le generó una sensación de vértigo atroz y lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. ¿Qué, por Atenea, había estado a punto de hacer? No se reconocía a sí mismo. El, que jamás había sido desconsiderado con sus amantes ocasionales, se estaba comportando como un cabrón, igual que el _proxeneta_ con el que él había tenido la mala suerte de tropezarse hacía más de quince años. En ese tiempo, él fue la víctima. Un muchacho a merced de las depravados deseos de Dominic, _el Belga_. Uno de los hijos de puta más grandes de todo el Pireo.

—Déjame… chuparte la polla. Te lo voy a hacer muy bien, déjame chupártela.

Milo se quedó callado, mareado por una oleada de miedo, ansiedad y recelo que emanaba de la mujer. Se apartó y dejó un poco de espacio para que ella se diera la vuelta; se le habían pasado las ganas de follar y sólo quería salir de allí para meditar sobre su comportamiento y la escalada de gilipolleces que había ido sumando a lo largo de las horas, pero algo lo interrumpió. La segunda sorpresa de la noche.

_"El instinto… el instinto me dice…"._

Cerró los ojos y expandió su cosmos buscando algún tipo de amenaza. No había caballeros en las cercanías, y el bar tenía menos público que cuando Aioria y él habían entrado. ¿Por qué, entonces, su _Sexto Sentido_ palpitaba como si tuviera una taquicardia en las sienes? Estiró la mano para subirse los pantalones pero se encontró con los ojos arrendijados de la mujer, que lo miraba con una escalofriante mezcla de odio y desprecio.

—¡Muérete, hijo de puta! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Un brillo plateado hendió el aire y cortó la piel del pecho de Milo, que ni siquiera imaginaba lo que iba a suceder. Era evidente que Paola no había estado en ninguna trifulca callejera y que, aunque tenía nociones de cómo esgrimir una navaja, no poseía la pericia suficiente como para infligirle una herida mortal. El Escorpión retrajo el brazo para protegerse la cara, momento que ella aprovechó para rematar un día que ya había empezado mal y que iba a terminar peor. Milo sintió el acero hundirse en su abdomen, y luego el frío de los azulejos en su espalda, mientras resbalaba hasta quedarse sentado entre la pared y la taza del váter.

_"¡La puta que la parió! ¡Me ha apuñalado la hija de la grañidísima puta! Debería haberle arrancado la cabeza y cagarme en su boca. ¡Hija, hija de puta!"._

La situación se había complicado tanto que Milo no supo qué problema atajar primero: curarse la herida o reducir a su arrebatada acompañante, que había pasado de ser una dulce sumisa a una bárbara con sed de sangre. No dejaba de propinarle patadas, inflamada por todo lo que había consumido más el _bombazo_ de adrenalina, que actuaba como catalizador de sus instintos primarios. Trató de detenerla agarrándola por la ropa, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancarle la blusa y quedarse con los restos en la mano. Se apoyó sobre la taza del váter para levantarse, instante que ella aprovechó para golpearlo con la puerta y salir corriendo. Uno de los camareros la interceptó y la cubrió con su propia chaqueta, espantado ante la desnudez de la chica. Sus compañeros no tardaron en sumarse para saber qué había ocurrido, y cuando ella les explicó entre sollozos que un bastardo había tratado de violarla, el más alto sacó un bate de béisbol de debajo del mostrador para darle una lección mientras los otros lo arengaban para que le diera al agresor un poco de su propia medicina.

_"Me van a dar la paliza del milenio si no me largo de aquí cagando leches"._

Debía abandonar el lugar inmediatamente. Si se enfrentaba a la masa, alguno terminaría herido de gravedad o muerto, así que inflamó la _Aguja Escarlata_ y apuntó a la herida de su abdomen, que sangraba abundantemente. Se disparó una gran cantidad de veneno que lo hizo toser hasta vomitar, se colocó un apósito con restos de la ropa y se dirigió hacia una ventanita situada al fondo del lavabo que daba hacia un callejón. Le costó colarse por ella, pero logró descolgarse por los canalones justo a tiempo. El bate rozó su cabeza pero no lo alcanzó; un camarero del tamaño de una montaña le increpaba desde el interior.

—¡Ven, hijo de la gran puta! ¡A ver si te atreves a follarme a mí! ¡Te voy a matar si te veo!

Milo no miró atrás. Sorteó varios contenedores de basura ignorando el dolor que laceraba su cuerpo y corrió callejón adelante, zigzagueó por calles poco iluminadas y tras varios minutos de huida frenética, se detuvo. Jamás habría creído que las venas pudieran arderle tanto pero sabía que si dolía, era una buena señal. Se detuvo en un lugar poco concurrido y se quedó de rodillas, entumecido de cintura para abajo, y cerró los ojos para escuchar el murmullo de la ciudad. Había llegado a las inmediaciones de la Plaza _Omonoia,_ lugar de reunión de chaperos de la ciudad.

_"Mientras piensen que soy un puto, va bien la cosa"_

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la pared. Buscó cobijo entre las cajas y cartones apiladas junto a un contenedor de reciclaje, alejado de miradas indiscretas. Herido y solo, Milo desató el mar que lo ahogaba en forma de lágrimas, y lloró en silencio, tratando de liberarse de la ansiedad que lo carcomía. Solo necesitaba descansar un rato antes de volver al Santuario, dejar que el veneno actuara y olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero algo no encajaba: la herida le ardía y sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si su sistema inmune hubiera desaparecido. Sabía que las drogas no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para embotarle su singular capacidad de curación, así que recapituló mientras veía los pies de los viandantes, que lo tomaban como si fuera un indigente más.

_"El vino. El ayuno. El vodka…_"

Hyoga.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, comprendiéndolo al instante. El pasillo, las Quince, el Hielo y Hyoga, siempre Hyoga, como elemento inamovible en la ecuación.

_"Me ha robado el veneno. Ese hijo de la grandísima puta me ha robado lo que me hace ser como soy. Lo que es mío"._

—Hyo…

Deseaba agarrarlo por el cuello y partírselo. Una furia incontrolable lo incitó a levantarse, pero al primer intento terminó con los huesos en el suelo. En el segundo, su cuerpo decidió tomar el control de sus acciones y se desmayó, mientras imaginaba mil maneras de asesinar a Hyoga, pintarse con su sangre y follar sobre su cadáver. Poco le importanban los hombres y mujeres que miraban a otro lado, pensando que era un sin techo más en una gran ciudad. Ahora tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo. Los escorpiones, decía el Apocalipsis, caminarían sobre la Tierra. Y él era el rey de todos ellos.

Aunque estuviera tirado entre cartones.


	6. Chapter 6

INSTINTO

Por Jocasta de Tebas

Al _Capitán Negro_, por pensar en la posibilidad que jamás se me habría ocurrido, y a _Némesis_. por su amor incondicional a Milo.

Y a Arcadia y a Pleasy por su apoyo desde la distancia.

* * *

AIORIA

—Ya hemos llegado a la Avenida Dionissius, señor. Son 18 euros y la voluntad.

Aioria rebuscó en sus bolsillos y dejó sobre la mano del taxista un billete de veinte. Se apeó de un salto, cerró la puerta y se echó la chaqueta al hombro para enfilar el sendero que lo llevaría a la entrada oeste del Santuario. El amanecer había pintado de amarillos y naranjas el cielo, y el sol se encargaba de espantar los últimos vestigios de oscuridad. Apolo debía estar de un humor excelente al concederles un nuevo día rebosante de vida, aunque tanta luz contrastaba con su humor, que se agriaba a medida que pasaban las horas.

Se cruzó con un par de borrachos que echaban pestes contra el gobierno griego, pero se ignoraron mutuamente. El León siguió caminando, franqueó el propileo y sacó su pase para enseñárselo al guardia.

—Que Atenea te guarde, Stavros.

—Que así sea, señor. Parece que hará otro día de calor, y eso que aún estamos en abril.

El ateniense le dio un par de chicles y miró hacia la Torre del Reloj, que marcaba las siete de la mañana.

—¿Ha llegado el caballero de Escorpio?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Usted es el primero al que he visto desde que inicié mi guardia.

—Gracias, Stavros.

—A sus órdenes —respondió de forma marcial.

Meneó la cabeza, furioso. Milo no sólo se había escaqueado de las guardias, sino que, además, le importaban un bledo las amenazas de Aioria.

—A ver a los cojones de quién te agarras cuando el asesino de dioses te haga picadillo, so gilipollas.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó sus propias palabras. Aquel amor no correspondido le estaba robando su esencia, y lo convertía en un ser de grises y lágrimas en vez de alguien que transmitía calor y vida. Bostezó y se estiró como el felino que era, y decidió que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para poner punto y final a su historia con Milo.

_"Que se vaya a tomar por culo. O a donde le de la gana. Pero no con el mío"._

Una decisión tan importante merecía ser festejada por todo lo alto. Lo primero que haría sería asaltar la nevera y luego tumbarse en la cornisa de Leo para tomar el sol completamente desnudo.  
_"Espero que Telémaco esté despierto. No quiero armar un estropicio en su cocina"._

Las escaleras se poblaron de escuderos y soldados que subían y bajaban con una variedad de órdenes y encargos. Algunos se cuadraron ante él, otros lo saludaron de forma efusiva, y los más cercanos recibieron valiosos consejos paramédicos sobre luxaciones y fracturas. Relacionarse con sus compañeros lo ponía de muy buen humor, por eso Mu lo había elegido como embajador de la maltrecha Orden de Atenea.

_"Qué ganas tengo de echarme una buena siesta…"._

Sintió la reverberación de las piedras del pórtico de Leo que daban la bienvenida a su hijo más amado. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras cruzaba el pasillo, y a medida que caminaba, el fuego de las antorchas se avivó y la armadura ronroneó en una sinfonía de chasquidos, gemidos y crujidos, como si fuera un enorme gato de metal feliz por ver a su dueño.

—Buenos días a ti también —se despojó de la ropa y caminó hacia la ducha. Su piel aún olía a hembra; la mujer había sido de lo más apasionado en la cama, y estaba seguro que la mayor parte de la planta del hotel disfrutó hasta hartarse de sus gritos y jadeos. Se le dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. No podía evitarlo, estaba hecho para hacer feliz a la gente.

No había dado ni tres pasos en dirección a la cocina cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Se giró y se quedó a contemplar la materialización del cuerpo del caballero de Aries hasta que se hizo completamente tangible. Era una técnica que le fascinaba.

—Que Atenea te proteja en este día, hermano —musitó el tibetano sin darle importancia a la desnudez del otro.

—_Dashi delek_, y que así sea —respondió, primero en la lengua natal de su compañero, y luego con la fórmula habitual griega—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida —se metió en el cuarto de baño pero dejó la puerta abierta para seguir con la conversación—. ¿Vienes a llevarte al _Pequeño Rey_?

El guerrero asintió y se acercó al tótem de Leo con paso tranquilo. Acarició las filigranas del peto y las estudió con detenimiento, caracteres arcanos cincelados por los primeros forjadores. El metal lanzó un chasquido de estática, y el polvo cósmico residente en el ambiente y en las manos del guerrero de la Primera Morada flotó alrededor, reverberando con la vestidura dorada.

—La mantienes en muy buen estado —Mu utilizó una antigua técnica para leer la impronta cósmica de la armadura a través de sus manos. Las colocó en forma de triángulo, con las puntas de sus índices como vértice más alto y los pulgares como base. Generó entonces en su interior un pequeño campo de fuerza que revelaba el estado orgánico real de cada placa. Tras un rato en silencio, asintió con satisfacción—. Y está rebosante de vitalidad.

—Claro, _Régulus_ es mi amigo —contestó Aioria con los rizos mojados y el pantalón del uniforme como única vestimenta—. Me hace sentir importante y útil —se secó el cabello con una toalla y lo invitó a entrar en su recinto privado.

—Eres importante y útil, Aioria —movió los dedos para relajar los tendones tras el esfuerzo—. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte sobre un asunto relacionado con el equipo asignado a Leo. Telémaco me ha comentado que te encargas tú mismo de realizar las labores de mantenimiento del templo. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Veinte personas me parecen una barbaridad —gruñó mientras ponía una tetera a calentar; sabía que el té era el símbolo de hospitalidad del pueblo de Mu y le gustaba complacer a sus invitados.

—Es la dotación mínima para una Casa. Órdenes de nuestra señora.

—Está muy bien que Atenea se involucre en este tipo de cosas, pero ¿para qué cambiar lo que funciona? —le comentó mientras servía la infusión—. Me gusta hacer reparaciones, y Telémaco se encarga de llenarme la barriga. Es la simbiosis perfecta.

—La misma que tienes con Milo —contestó tras tomar un sorbo de té.

—Siempre hemos sido amigos —replicó el León de forma brusca.

—Por eso le cubres las espaldas en todo momento: cuando se salta las _Imaginarias_, cuando saca a golpes a los que se atreven a entrar en su templo en busca de sexo… —Mu jugueteaba con el informe sobre la misión de reclutamiento en Mykonos mientras le enumeraba al Felino las andanzas de su compañero de armas—. Supongo que lo haces porque sois amigos, y este tipo de cosas es lo que se espera de un amigo. ¿Verdad, Aioria?

El caballero de la Quinta Casa apretó los puños. Trató de buscar una excusa para desviar su atención hacia otro tema, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Mu era psíquico, y él demasiado transparente como para intentar engañarlo. Le sirvió un platito con bollos y tomó uno para mordisquearlo, pero lo abandonó al instante. No quería enfrentarse a él porque, en el fondo, no tenía razón para hacerlo.

—Ya sabes que Milo lo ha pasado mal, y sus reacc…

—¡No defiendas lo indefendible, por Atenea! —cortó el alquimista—. Tú lo has pasado tan mal como él, y no te dedicas a saltarte las órdenes cada vez que te apetece.

—¿Vas a encausarlo por haber faltado a una guardia? —el ateniense estaba tan tenso que sus vértebras podrían interpretar la _Danza del Sable_.

—No quiero llegar a ese extremo, pero si sigue por ese camino, no me quedará más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin ir más lejos, ha llegado a mis oídos una noticia que me parece preocupante —Mu dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato—. Hyoga lleva en Atenas más de una semana, pero hasta ayer no se presentó en el Santuario.

—No tenía idea de que Hyoga se hubiera instalado en Acuario antes de la toma de posesión —sabía que la situación rayaba lo vergonzoso, pero aunque el espartano hacía caso omiso a todos sus consejos y amenazas, no sería él quién lo dejara sin coartada.

—Por los dioses, Aioria. Hyoga **murió** en Acuario —recalcó Mu—. Yo no tengo los arrestos suficientes para impedir que viva en ese templo hasta que vista _esa_ armadura. ¿Tú los tendrías?

El caballero de Leo desvió la mirada en un gesto de incomodidad.

—Sí, tienes razón —confesó—. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que estuvo en el Santuario?

Si el alquimista hubiera tenido cejas, las habría arqueado de pura estupefacción.

—No me tomes por tonto, caballero de la Quinta Casa —lo reprendió con severidad—. Mentir se te da fatal.

—Lo siento, Mu. No pretendía faltarte al respeto.

Se removió en la silla, nervioso. Aquello iba contra su propia naturaleza. El anterior Patriarca y capitán era un hombre desconsiderado y ruin, pero Mu no merecía ese trato.

—¿Me lo contarías si en vez de verme como capitán, lo hicieras como amigo?

Aioria notó cómo el nudo de su pecho se deshacía por completo. No se arrepentía ni de haberle declarado su amor a Milo, ni del paseo por el Santuario junto a él, ni de las risas hasta la zona de copas de Atenas. Había sido un león fiel y amable, su confesor y amante más ardiente, y se sentía bien por haber entregado tanto de sí mismo sin pedir nada a cambio. Aioria era generoso, algo tan innato en él como los rizos rubios y los ojos verdes, pero no idiota. Y estaba comportándose como uno bien grande.

—De amigo a amigo —su rostro se ensombreció. Una parte de él estaba traicionando a Milo, pero se lo merecía, por _comecoños_—. Por lo que sé tuvieron una…pequeña trifulca.

—¿Por qué no me cuesta imaginarmelo? —Llenó la taza hasta los bordes ante la atenta mirada de Mu, que degustó la bebida con gesto de satisfacción. El Felino se distrajo en elucubraciones sobre las dimensiones de su vejiga, de su próstata, y por último, de sus testículos. El sonido de la taza contra el plato lo sacó de la espiral en la que él solo se había metido.

_"Solo me falta el ovillo de lana"._

—Y de amigo a amigo —replicó el guerrero de la Primera Morada—, aunque no conozco los prolegómenos de la relación de Milo con el difunto Camus, aún recuerdo cuándo se plantó en Acuario, se fracturó los dedos y el resto de sucesos que vinieron después, incluido su traslado al Undécimo Templo y las discusiones con el paciente Teseo.

—Eso fue antes de la batalla contra Hades —replicó con rapidez.

Mu sonrió de forma enigmática, se inclinó y se acercó al caballero de Leo.

—No es momento para entrar en valoraciones sobre su comportamiento, porque si Atenea decidió que, entre los trece, sólo volviéramos nosotros, sus razones tendrá y no soy quién para cuestionarla. Ahora, te voy a dejar algo bien claro, y queda de tu cuenta el comentárselo a Milo o no —lo miró a los ojos durante un instante, tiempo suficiente para que Aioria se sintiera desnudo—. Pasaré por alto el día de hoy, pero no pienso permitirle ni un acto de insubordinación más. Y si, aún así, decides encubrirle, le harás compañía en el calabozo.

El griego se quedó estupefacto ante la dureza que escondían las palabras amables de su compañero. Habían peleado juntos en más de una ocasión, y aunque reconocía que era poderoso, no se había percatado que bajo su capa de bondad y calma latía un corazón con convicciones tan fuertes y enérgicas como el signo que lo regía. Asintió, aliviado; podría hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya que estaría cumpliendo las órdenes de su capitán.

—Milo ve a Hyoga como un Camus en miniatura —le explicó—. Hyoga llegó a su casa, habló de veneno, de adicción y de que necesitaba una cura, y lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar.

—¿Sabes si Milo usó _Antares_? —el alquimista se retorció los nudillos—. Sentí una reverberación cósmica importante, aunque de naturaleza no violenta.

—Sí —reconoció el León.

—¡Por todas las constelaciones! —exclamó—. Debería haber estado en Aries para interceptar al muchacho —se lamentó, visiblemente afectado—. Pero desde que el jefe de logística decidió, sin consultarme antes, que el taller estaría mejor en la antigua residencia patriarcal, me paso más tiempo subiendo y bajando las escaleras que trabajando. Espero que ahora entiendas por qué me teleporto tan a menudo.

Aioria comprendió por qué a Mu no le gustaba la nueva ubicación de su lugar de trabajo. En el patio del templo Patriarcal había muerto Atenea tras clavarse la daga de oro. En su interior, Milo ajustició a Kanon con sus catorce _Agujas Escarlatas_. Saga había abierto un cráter en el suelo de la Sala de Los Doce con uno de sus ataques a distancia y aún se notaban las marcas. La innumerable cantidad de improntas violentas debía constituir una agonía para la mente del alquimista.

—Quizás debas quedarte en Aries de forma definitiva —comentó el ateniense—. La reconstrucción lo ha dejado como nuevo.

—La restauración ha quedado perfecta, sí, pero las piedras continúan con el aura ensombrecida. Todavía puedo sentir la colisión cósmica de mi maestro contra el viejo maestro de Libra —el tibetano se levantó, dando por finalizada la conversación—. Espero que los nuevos sellos sean más efectivos y que pueda hacer el traslado lo más pronto posible.

—En cualquier lugar donde estés harás un buen trabajo. Como alquimista y como capitán, sabes que tienes mi apoyo.

El caballero de Aries asintió con un deje de rubor, como si no supiera cómo encajar un cumplido.  
—Te agradezco la confianza. Pero aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer; no podemos bajar la guardia.

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar al pórtico. Allí, el sol bañó a su hijo más amado y la piel del griego brilló mientras su cuerpo se recargaba de energía bajo la atenta mirada del tibetano, que cubría su cuerpo con un manto violeta.

—¿Por qué la armadura de Acuario?

No pudo detener su propio torrente de voz, quizás porque el sol había despejado todo recuerdo de la noche anterior. Mu lo miró como si estuviera esperando esa misma pregunta.

—Barajo algunas hipótesis sobre la conveniencia de que sea Hyoga el primero en ser ascendido a caballero de oro en detrimento de los otros jóvenes de bronce. ¿Te apetece oírlas? —le preguntó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Puedo acompañarte hasta Aries si lo deseas.

—Vamos, entonces.

Descendieron el primer tramo de las escaleras situadas entre Leo y Cáncer hasta llegar a uno de los descansillos. Una vez allí caminaron hacia la gruta que daba paso al entramado de pasadizos subterráneos excavados en la roca. Miraron hacia ambos lados por si algún aprendiz despistado los veía, pero estaban completamente solos. Mu desactivó el sello de protección y ambos caballeros franquearon el umbral, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Aioria colocó la mano extendida sobre un antiguo control esculpido en la piedra y dos filas de antorchas iluminaron el pasillo encendiéndose a la vez. El sello volvió a activarse con un siseo, y el lugar quedó preservado de la curiosidad de los jóvenes de rangos inferiores.

—Es la primera vez que cruzo desde… ya sabes.

El alquimista caminaba a su lado, con paso tranquilo y firme. Cuando llegaron a la primera de las bóvedas que hacían de cruce de caminos, se detuvieron. Un hilo de agua caía desde lo más alto, y había borrado parte de un fresco que representaba un cielo de verano antiguo, con los nombres de las constelaciones escritas en sumerio. El olor a humedad era intenso y el eco de las gotas retumbaba como los pasos de un gigante.

—Elegimos Acuario por una razón muy simple: Shiryu acaba de ser padre recientemente, por lo que Libra queda descartada; el joven Shun no comulga con la ideología de la Casa, y aunque la propia vestidura lo cubrió en los Elíseos, no podemos ignorar las tradiciones de Virgo —añadió—. Para Leo existe otro postulante, Ikki, pero tú no has presentado tu renuncia, así que no hay lugar para él en el templo.

—¿Y Seiya? Haría un gran papel como Sagitario. Nadie mejor que él para suceder a mi hermano.

—Lo sé, pero Hades le infligió una herida divina que ni los médicos ni nuestra señora han sido capaces de curar.

Aioria clavó los ojos en los de su compañero, visiblemente preocupado.

—Nadie me informó de que aún estaba convaleciente —gruñó—. ¿Cuál es su estado actual? —manoteó, ofendido—. ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene cura? —hablaba de forma atropellada—. Quiero ayudarlo, aunque signifique desplazarme a Japón. Ya sabes que no sería la primera vez que voy a ese p….

—Seiya se encuentra bien —el rostro de Mu se dulcificó—. No te preocupes, está en las mejores manos.

—¡Pero yo quiero ayudarle, joder!

El alquimista le puso la mano sobre el hombro y asintió, tranquilizándole.

—Te doy mi palabra de que tendrás tiempo para ayudarle. Confía en mí.

—Nunca le importó que yo fuera el hermano de un traidor. —El griego miró al frente y suspiró. Recordó los ojos inocentes y decididos del joven, su tesón y sacrificio—. Me miraba como si tuviera frente a él a un héroe.

Guardaron silencio. El tibetano activó el panel enclavado en la roca y la plancha de piedra maciza se desplazó hacia un lado con un fuerte siseo, dejándoles el camino libre. Frente a ellos, el nuevo templo del Carnero Dorado refulgía bajo el sol primaveral y su pórtico invitaba al cobijo. Lo alcanzaron seguidos de escuderos y aprendices; Aioria oteó el horizonte en busca de Milo mientras Mu despachaba varios mensajes que requerían de su atención. No obtuvo resultados.  
_"Sigue sin aparecer. Lo voy a desencuadernar"_.

—Cuando mi maestro era Patriarca —se situó al lado del León y observó las ruinas que se extendían ante sus ojos, piedras milenarias cubiertas de polvo e historia—, una facción de caballeros que se oponían a las relaciones sexuales entre soldados de distinto rango se alzaron en armas. Estaban liderados por el primero de los Shura, el que decían que había masacrado a las amazonas en el campamento de Pirineos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo —musitó el griego con hastío—. Era un tipo zafio y mal encarado. Muy distinto al segundo, aunque fuera… el ejecutor de mi hermano.

—Ya que nuestra señora pretende hacer una labor aperturista, creo que es muy buen momento para abolir tradiciones tan arcaicas como el voto de celibato. No quiero decir que tenga que convertirse en algo prohibido; en última instancia, dependerá del propio Hyoga si quiere continuar con esa costumbre o relegarla al olvido.

—Sé que cada casa tiene sus secretos y sus historias, pero, ¿un voto? No lo entiendo —profirió el León—. La virginidad de un caballero no tiene que ver con su capacidad de sacrificio o su valía como guerrero. Me parece una soberana estupidez.

—La Casa de Acuario siempre ha sido diferente a las demás —explicó Mu, con los ojos clavados en el horizonte—. Nosotros custodiamos templos de planta cuadrada o rectangular, pero la de ellos es redonda.

—Sí. El templo monópteros —contestó el ateniense como un discípulo aventajado—. Recuerdo las lecciones de arquitectura de Aiolos —sonrió con nostalgia—. Doble columnata, planta redonda, óculo en el techo para que la luz fuera refractada por los cristales de hielo en suspensión… es como si hubieran pasado mil años.

Mu asintió.

—No sé si el crío funcionará como Acuario —prosiguió Aioria—. Tampoco sé si es buena idea el que se desprenda de Cygnus y opte por una armadura dorada, a pesar de que Ganímedes lo ha reconocido como heredero de Camus.

—Sólo el tiempo puede darnos la razón de lo correcto o no de nuestras acciones.

—Palabrería —replicó Aioria—. Si los chavales fueron capaces de acabar con Hades, es porque consiguieron cruzar el espacio interdimensional, así que somos los menos indicados para separarlo de una armadura que pagó con sangre —lo señaló con el dedo—. Tengo razón, Mu. Reconócelo.

—La tienes, no puedo negarlo. Pero la élite de la Orden está formada por las vestiduras doradas. Y hasta que todos los templos tengan custodio, la guardia de Atenea continuará incompleta. Hyoga tendrá que buscar un sucesor.

El tibetano se dirigió hacia una pila de cajas y abrió algunas. Contempló con satisfacción sus nuevas herramientas estelares.

—¿Lo enviarás a Siberia? —preguntó el griego, husmeando como un gato curioso—. ¿Al culo del planeta, igual que hicimos con Camus, y con el maestro de Camus antes que él y así hasta el violador de Casandra?

Mu lo miró a los ojos.

—Ni siquiera se ha vestido como Acuario, Aioria —sonrió—. Primero veamos cómo se desenvuelve en su nueva ubicación. Pasará de vivir en una cabaña a dirigir un templo, no será una transición fácil. Cygnus reposará en el templo con su dueño legítimo. Más adelante…ya decidiremos qué hacer con ella.

El griego lanzó un bufido desaprobatorio como contestación.

—Me hago cargo de tus dudas —respondió Mu—, y las tendré en cuenta —le extendió un papel con las fórmulas arcaicas de juramentación—. Dale esto a Milo cuando lo veas.

Aioria tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y suspiró.

—Cuando todo esto termine —dijo, refiriéndose a la jura del cargo—, me gustaría disfrutar de unos días de permiso. Iré a Japón a ver a Seiya.

—Por supuesto —el alquimista mostró una sonrisa enigmática que se heló cuando vio a la delegación de KidoLOGIC subir las escaleras—. Ah, mis obligaciones me reclaman —se encogió de hombros y emprendió la marcha—. Que Atenea te guíe en este día, amigo mío.

—Que así sea —y el León se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Tampoco encontraría a Milo en ese lugar.

* * *

HYOGA

Una mano invisible tiró de él con fuerza y lo sacó del estado onírico en el que se encontraba. Se quedó boca arriba, lánguido y satisfecho, mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía del joven que dormitaba a su lado. La luz se abría paso a través de las cortinas, como un amante furtivo que buscara deleitarse con la desnudez de ambos cuerpos. Giró la cabeza y contempló el rostro de Sócrates Venizelos, que descansaba tras el combate lujurioso de la madrugada. Hyoga se estremeció al comprender que la sensación de acostarse con un hombre era más placentera de lo que había imaginado.

_"Me encanta que me follen. Camus debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba"._

Se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Tras la pasión llegaba la calma, y con ella tomaban relevancia una multitud de detalles que horas antes se le habían pasado por alto. Hyoga se percató de la gran cantidad de fotografías que decoraban las paredes, enmarcadas algunas, clavadas con chinchetas la mayoría. Se asemejaban a un tapiz de contenidos, de retazos de vidas anónimas o de momentos históricos, capturados en distintos puntos del planeta. Cada imagen representaba un instante único, y la mayor parte de ellas poseían tal plasticidad y belleza que invitaban a la reflexión. Una de ellas retrataba a un soldado en mitad de un conflicto bélico, con el arma en una mano y un teléfono móvil en la otra. Se vio a sí mismo en aquel desconocido, con la armadura de Acuario sobre su cuerpo y una multitud de periodistas revoloteando a su alrededor.  
Se asomó al espejo y buscó algún indicio que reflejara que horas antes había gritado de placer, pero su aspecto era el mismo de siempre.

_"Creí que se me notaría. Como cuando me masturbaba en Siberia"._

Abrió el mando de la ducha y dejó que el agua resbalara sobre su piel. No quería volver al Santuario pero debía hacerlo, aunque eso significase enfrentarse al Escorpión. Se lo imaginó hecho una furia, increpándole por su comportamiento lascivo y asegurándole que a lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a que le pegara un buen polvo. Se agarró el pecho y tosió al comprender que sus quejidos y sus besos pertenecían al espartano, a pesar de que lo había rechazado hasta el punto de abandonar su propio templo.

_"¿Tú lo sabías, maestro? ¿También te hizo pasar por lo mismo, y por eso me previniste de él?"._

—¿Hyoga? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los ojos de Sócrates eran el fiel reflejo de su alma sincera y preocupada en asuntos mundanos, ignorante de las maquinaciones de los dioses. El ruso lo abrazó con fuerza y se pegó a su cuerpo, tratando de dejar atrás esos pensamientos que se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaba el momento de aceptar su destino. Se besaron apresurados, mientras los sexos chocaban en una pugna lasciva, despiertos y listos para la invasión.

—Buenos… días —jadeó el griego.

Se giró y frotó sus nalgas contra el pene de su amante, que gimió ronco y alojó de inmediato sus manos en la erección de Hyoga. Cerró los ojos y buscó su boca, que devoró al instante mientras se deleitaba con los jadeos del hombre que se movía ansioso contra su cuerpo. Sintió una seguridad en sí mismo arrolladora, potenciada cuando el griego volvió a penetrarlo con el vigor de la noche anterior. Se movió como una serpiente, prodigándose en quejidos en la boca del otro, que lo taladraba enloquecido. La sensualidad que tantas veces había apagado entre los hielos siberianos hizo el resto, y Sócrates Venizelos volvió a llenar de calidez el interior de Hyoga Dirchenko, que gruñó bajo el agua como una bestia satisfecha.

—Y ahora te serviré un desayuno digno de los dioses ¡palabra de griego!.

Lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa de felicidad que arrancó una risotada a su compañero.

—Gracias —respondió mientras terminaba de asearse. Ya fuera de la ducha, tuvo tiempo de comprobar si le había quedado algún vestigio de la actividad a la que se había entregado con tanta pasión, pero no encontró ni rozaduras ni erosiones.

_"Creí que… estaría… dolorido. Escocido. Herido"._

Dejó el tema aparcado y caminó hacia la cocina. Sócrates lo esperaba con un almuerzo variado y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Dime, Hyoga de Siberia, ¿a qué te dedicas? —le sirvió un trocito de _mousakka_ y un emparedado que el ruso no fue capaz de identificar pero que se comió con apetito voraz.

—Soy soldado —le contestó—. Un soldado especializado, por así decirlo ¿Y tú? —lo miró con la esperanza de no seguir hablando sobre su persona.

—Yo soy reportero gráfico. Los fotógrafos de antes, ya sabes —respondió con orgullo—. He cubierto un par de conflictos bélicos que me reportaron algún que otro premio —se levantó y le mostró las imágenes, recogidas en un álbum de piel—. Pero ese tiempo pasó. Ahora cubro otro tipo de eventos más… lúdicos y menos peligrosos —sonrió—. Hace tres años que envié mis trabajos a _National Geographic_ y ahora me tienen en nómina. ¿Conoces la revista?

Hyoga dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato y se llevó la mano al muslo, que temblaba sin parar. Sabía que la prensa gráfica estaría presente en la jura de su cargo, pero hasta ese instante no fue consciente de la cercanía del acontecimiento. No le importaba dejar la reserva y volver a estar en activo, pero le aterraba el hecho de hacerse relevante para la opinión pública.

—Sí —respondió, intentando mostrar una tranquilidad que no tenía—. ¿Tienes algún trabajo en perspectiva? —si seguía por aquel camino se quedaría terriblemente delgado, pero era incapaz de comer un bocado más.

—Esta tarde tengo que ir a… —encendió su agenda electrónica y comprobó el lugar— sí, aquí lo tengo. Avenida Dionissius. Justo a las faldas del Partenón. La invitación decía algo así como "increíble" y "espectacular". Me muero de curiosidad —reconoció.

Hyoga sintió cómo se le agolpaba la sangre a las mejillas. De todos los hombres de Atenas, se había acostado con uno de los fotógrafos que cubriría el momento más emotivo de su vida como soldado de las huestes de Atenea. Las sienes le palpitaban con un endiablado ritmo de tambores de guerra; su lengua se volvió metal líquido y sus venas, un incendio incontrolado. El mundo se convirtió en un lugar frío y oscuro, aunque algo en él había cambiado. Era, quizás, el hecho de haberle entregado a otro hombre lo que le correspondía por derecho a alguien que no había tenido las agallas suficientes para tomarlo. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y apretó los puños, sobreponiéndose a una situación de la que estaba harto. Milo podría hacerle la vida imposible pero él era el caballero del Cisne, y próximamente el dueño del templo de Acuario. Le plantaría cara, se enfrentaría a él y si llegaba a darse el caso, lo golpearía. Se secó el sudor del rostro con la manga de la camisa y miró a su amante, que estaba muerto de preocupación.

—Esta tarde presenciarás el juramento de fidelidad a la casa de Acuario del caballero del Cisne, en el recinto patriarcal de la muy antigua Orden de Caballería de Atenea —recitó, como si lo estuviese leyendo—. Se trata de un momento único porque, hasta ahora, Atenea jamás se había mostrado a la opinión pública. Ni ella ni sus guerreros. Y yo, Sócrates —finalizó, con la mano en el pecho y la voz llena de orgullo—, soy el próximo caballero de Acuario, protector y custodio del Templo de la Vasija.

* * *

MILO

El sol ya había llegado a su cénit cuando Milo abrió los ojos. Frente a él, la ciudad bullía de actividad; cientos de turistas cruzaban hacia la estación de autobuses _Omonoia_ pertrechados con máquinas de fotos y bolsas de recuerdos, más interesados en las ruinas arqueológicas que en los indigentes que dormitaban en las esquinas. Dos trabajadores del servicio de limpieza municipal amontonaban cartones y obligaban a los pedigüeños a buscar otro lugar para descansar.

—¡Arriba, bellas doncellas! —el más bajo miró al Escorpión con desprecio mientras le daba pataditas con la punta de la bota—. ¡Apolo os bendecirá con una vida larga y llena de comodidades!

El griego no le contestó. Estaba más ocupado en agarrarse la herida del abdomen que en decirle cuatro cosas a aquel ignorante sobre dioses y bendiciones. Cojeó hasta el interior del callejón y se abrió la camisa. El corte no mostraba indicios de cicatrización, y la piel de alrededor empezaba a ponerse morada y le ardía como si estuviera sumergida en alquitrán hirviendo.

_"El veneno no está trabajando. Debe ser por la mierda que me tomé anoche. Sí, eso debe ser"._

Apretó la herida para ver de qué color era la sangre, pero el dolor fue tan intenso que terminó de rodillas y maldiciendo la hora en la que se había puesto a comerle la boca a aquella zorra.

_"Debí comérsela a Aioria. Es mucho mejor estar pegado a una pared lleno de arañazos que apuñalado y entre contenedores de basura. Que las Parcas me lleven por ser tan idiota"._

—Me gusta.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con unas botas negras que habían conocido días mejores. Su dueño estaba de pie y lo miraba entre curioso y divertido.

—Me gusta —repitió, con un acento mezcla de eslavo y griego.

—¿Te gusta? —Milo pegó la espalda contra la pared y buscó una vía de escape de forma instintiva. La encontró tras los contenedores de basura orgánica; un callejoncito que desembocaba en una de las arterias principales de la ciudad—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

El hombre se agachó y sonrió; era alto y fornido, con una llamativa colección de cicatrices y quemaduras en el cuello y pecho, y algo que contrastaba con lo pobre de su atuendo: tres dientes de oro.

—Tu cruz— La mano encallecida acarició el emblema cristiano con cuidado. El dibujo de una serpiente sobre dos cuchillos cruzados destacaba entre el pulgar y el índice.

_"Por Atenea. Cómo me suena ese tatuaje"._

—Dámela.

El espartano se incorporó lentamente, ignorando el dolor de su abdomen. Aquel tío olía y vestía como un indigente, pero sus movimientos eran precisos y coordinados. No encajaban con el hedor a bebida barata que despedía su ropa.

—De puta madre, tío. A mí también me gusta —le contestó—. Por eso la llevo.

_"Y con todo lo que me ha pasado con su dueño, como que te la voy a dar. Claro que sí. Anda y jódete, puto cabrón"._

—Dámela —insistió.

—Solo si me la chupas un rato —replicó con una sonrisa altanera, mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo. Enfrentarse a otro civil era lo que menos necesitaba, aunque el tipo estaba pidiendo a gritos que le pegaran un buen par de hostias.

—Dámela, niñato —ordenó el indigente—. Ahora.

Milo se lanzó sobre una pila de cartones llenos de desperdicios en el preciso instante en el que el vagabundo extraía un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y lanzaba un tajo que terminaría clavándose en la pared. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse; el veneno no estaba funcionando a la velocidad acostumbrada y tenía los sentidos embotados.

_"Todo esto debe ser parte de la venganza de ese hijoputa Culo Helado por no haberle pegado la follada del milenio. Por no haber saciado sus malditos instintos"._

El hombre extrajo el arma de la pared y la paseó de una mano a otra, tratando de intimidar a su víctima. Milo agarró la tapa de uno de los contenedores metálicos y la esgrimió a modo de escudo, pero el cuchillo _bokër_se abrió paso a través del contrachapado y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo. El indigente lanzó una carcajada sádica; era fuerte y ágil, no tenía miedo y se veía ganador en aquella contienda.

—¡Todos vosotros, griegos de mierda, maricones, no tenéis ni puta idea de pelear! —le gritó—. ¡Te voy a enseñar modales, pequeño cabrón! —aulló entre carcajadas—. ¡Pero antes me voy a divertir un rato contigo!

Lanzó tajos a izquierda y derecha, sin dejar de avanzar hacia el Escorpión. Milo sabía que aquella situación se volvería insostenible en cualquier momento, y que no debía usar su cosmos contra un civil, por muy capacitado que éste estuviera para matarlo. A su espalda se amontonaban los contenedores de papel, vidrio y material orgánico, y la única opción viable era la de salir corriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó la tapa del bidón a la cabeza, tomó impulso y saltó por encima de las cubas más bajas para subirse a las del fondo, ignorando el dolor agudo que se había extendido hacia la ingle y el muslo derecho. El aprendiz de Rambo lo perseguía como una bestia enfurecida, mientras echaba espumarajos por la boca.

_"¿Dónde está el hijoputa del bate de anoche? ¡Ahora es a mí a quién quieren darle por el culo, joder! "._

Se escabulló entre los cachivaches de otro indigente y llegó al final del callejón, que moría frente a la Nueva Estación de Autobuses. Los transportes llegaban y partían repletos de inocentes, y un buen montón de civiles hacían cola frente a las taquillas. Meterse en aquel lugar no era buena idea; su aspecto distaba mucho de lo que se espera de un caballero, y hedía a vómito y a suciedad.

_"Los guardias de seguridad me detendrán con esta pinta y me ficharán. No. Impensable"._

Barajó las opciones con rapidez: a la derecha comenzaba la calle _Stadiou_, llena de bancos, boutiques y hoteles y finalizaba en _Syntagmatos_, la plaza donde residía el presidente de la república griega. Dirigirse hacia allí era como escapar de la sartén y caer en las brasas, así que se decidió por girar a la izquierda. Podría buscar alguna otra bocacalle con edificios deshabitados para esconderse, ya que su perseguidor no tenía visos de querer abandonar el juego.

_"Este tío tiene experiencia militar. Si sigue por ese camino, alguien saldrá herido. Yo mismo, por ejemplo"._

Inflamó su cosmos para imponer velocidad a sus pasos, y cruzó la carretera sorteando coches y motos. El vagabundo increpó a varios motoristas, pero logró pasar segundos después, deteniendo parte del tráfico. Milo buscó un lugar apartado de la muchedumbre en una callejuela adyacente, pateó una puerta desvencijada y subió las escaleras del bloque de viviendas lo más rápido que pudo.

_"De todos los cabrones que duermen en Atenas y me tiene que tocar a mí el loco desertor. Qué puta suerte la mía"._

Ignoró las puertas numeradas de cada piso y buscó el camino hacia la azotea, mientras la pierna se le empezaba a acalambrar. Su cosmos estaba entorpeciendo aún más su recuperación, pero necesitaba mantener toda su atención en la huída. Ya se ocuparía más delante de coserse los puntos y de descansar.

_"Vamos, vamos, ¿dónde cojones está la puta puerta de la azotea?"._

La encontró al final de un largo corredor de moqueta y madera astillada. Un tragaluz con el cristal roto por el que entraban los rayos del mediodía llenaban de luces y sombras el lugar. Milo buscó el pestillo que la mantenía cerrada sin éxito; la mano le temblaba y su pulso oscilaba enloquecido. Que su perseguidor hubiera comenzado a subir las escaleras y se acercara a pasos agigantados no ayudaba a mantener la calma. Hastiado, el espartano pegó varias patadas a la portezuela pero ésta aguantó de forma estoica.

_"Puta puerta. ¡Abrete, joder!"_

Giró la cabeza y vio al tipo correr como un toro enfurecido hacia su posición, mientras profería todo tipo de insultos en su idioma natal. Milo comprendió que la situación era extremadamente delicada puesto que su vida correría serio peligro si aquel loco lo atrapaba, ya que tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo gravemente herido. Debía concentrarse en aumentar la intensidad de su cosmos: una vez alcanzara el Séptimo Sentido, le dispararía una ráfaga de _Agujas Escarlatas_ y el mendigo sería historia. Una historia completamente olvidable.

_"He agotado mis vías de escape. Lo noquearé y me largaré, y le diré a Mü que fue un caso de fuerza mayor. Seguro que esa oveja cabrona me deja redactando informes en un cuchitril durante todo lo que me quede de vida"._

El hombre se había despojado de la casaca y en la camisa, de corte militar, se veían varias insignias. Milo tragó saliva; tenía ante sí a un soldado de las fuerzas especiales de la antigua Yugoslavia.

_"Si lo mato me pudriré en las mazmorras del Santuario. Atenea, te juro que no volveré a tocar un coño, ni a aspirar ningún polvito blanco. Incluso hablaré con Hyoga. Atenea, por todos los dioses… envíame una señal"._

—Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿eh, putito? —Escupió con una enorme sonrisa dorada y marfil—. Ven, agáchate y cómemela —el militar jugó con el cuchillo como si fuera una navaja, pasándoselo de una mano a otra, a pesar de sus dimensiones—. Te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre. Uno de verdad.  
Se llevó la mano al cinturón y se lo desabrochó. Sus ojos, tan fríos como la maldita estepa siberiana, tenían un brillo febril, producto de la excitación.

—Vale, vale, como quieras —replicó Milo, con los brazos levantados—. Ha sido una tontería pelearnos por una mariconada así. Acércate, que te voy a hacer la mamada de tu vida.

—Y luego te voy a reventar el culo —replicó el indigente—. Por obligarme a correr detrás de ti.

El griego no esperó más. Elevó la velocidad cósmica hasta el paroxismo y llamó a la _Aguja_ ignorando el dolor que le atravesaba la cadera. Experimentó un extraño ardor, como si la herida le supurara alfileres desde el hueso hasta la rodilla, y toda la zona estuviera en carne viva. Esperó a ver el color rojizo de su ataque alumbrando su mano, pero en su dedo no apareció nada.

_"…"_.

Volvió a invocar la _Aguja_. Otro pinchazo en la cadera lo obligó a toser y a inclinarse de dolor.

_"… Por la putísima madre que parió a Hyoga y a todos los Culos Helados. ¡No tengo poderes!"._

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? —el hombre lo agarró de la melena y lo obligó a inclinarse—. ¡Te he dicho que chupes, hijo de la gran puta!

El militar sacó una pistola de algún lugar de su hedionda vestimenta y le clavó el cañón en mitad de la frente. El arma estaba fría, y la piel quedó tatuada como si fuera un hierro para marcar al ganado.

_"… Bueno, Milo. Esto debe ser el final. De rodillas frente a un cabrón descerebrado. Qué lástima de renacimiento desperdiciado, cojones"._

Tuvo una visión de Camus joven, contemplando la espada de su cuarto mientras él lo espiaba desde la puerta. Luego otra de Aioria, riendo en la arena, tras una sesión de entrenamientos. De Niklas y Calíope. De su madre y de su padre. De Anterón. De Perséfone con Aiolos, paseando a la pequeña Atenea. De Dominic, el cabrón que lo rompió en pedazos. De Saga. De Kanon arrodillado frente a él, con Atenea ya adulta, gritando su nombre. De los cuerpos que había follado y los que le quedaron por follar. De Hyoga.

_"Pero antes te voy a dejar eunuco. Yo chupo las pollas que me apetecen, no las que me obligan"._

Lo agarró de la entrepierna y la estranguló hasta que los dedos se le quedaron blancos. El indigente apretó el gatillo pero la bala sólo le rozó el hombro; Milo había tenido tiempo suficiente para rodar por el suelo, aunque no fue suficiente. Se había quedado pegado a la pared, la ventana quedaba demasiado alta para saltar por ella y el cabrón de las pelotas de acero bloqueaba la otra salida con su cuerpo. El órdago le había salido mal, puesto que lo siguiente que sintió fue el cañón de la pistola metido en la boca.

—Di adiós, griego de mierda —escupió con asco—. Vete a reunirte con tus amigos maricones.

Alzó la mirada, buscando una señal que le impidiera dejar el mundo de los vivos de una forma tan poco honorable, pero no encontró más que unos ojos de hielo puro, que ardían como ardían los de Milo en cada contienda en la que había participado. Era la adrenalina, la droga más fuerte que había probado, y de la que era adicto.

—Suéltalo.

Milo gimió con el cañón aún en la boca, preguntándose quién podría ser tan idiota como para meterse en una refriega como aquella. No podía ver al dueño de la voz, aunque el acento se le hizo conocido, y la calidez cósmica que emanaba del recién llegado fue suficiente como para que la _Aguja_ reaccionara.

—Lárgate, _marica amarillo_, y vístete como un hombre. Con esos pantalones pareces un fantoche.

—No te lo voy a repetir. O lo sueltas o disparo —replicó el muchacho.

La distracción sirvió para que el espartano pudiera asestar cuatro aguijonazos en la muñeca a su agresor, que se quedó desarmado al instante. La pistola voló hacia la pared y rebotó, cayendo entre las piernas del hombre, que aullaba de dolor y se agarraba el brazo. El griego se ovilló y rodó por el suelo en busca del único espacio que había libre, con tan mala suerte que el cuchillo voló hacia él, con la fuerza e inclinación necesarias para descabellarlo y matarlo.

—_¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_.

Seiya lanzó una ráfaga de microgolpes que dejó al militar fuera de combate. Luego, se acercó a Milo, que maldecía a dioses y a hombres por haber sido salvado por otro maldito caballero de bronce.

—¿Eres tú, Milo? —le tendió la mano mientras con la otra sacaba su móvil de la mochila.

—Se…iya —contestó el Escorpión, entre avergonzado y furioso—. Lo tenía todo controlado —mintió—. Informa a la Policía. Es un militar bastante peligroso.

—Creí que eras un civil— le respondió—. Si llego a saber que eras tú, no habría intervenido. Te ruego que me disculpes.

—No, no importa. ¿Qué haces en Atenas? —preguntó mientras se sacudía la ropa. Se percató de que su indumentaria, adornada con restos de vómito y sangre, no era la más adecuada, pero el japonés no dijo nada. Marin lo había entrenado muy bien.

—Estoy aquí para asistir a la ceremonia de juramentación de Hyoga —marcó el teléfono de emergencias e informó de un incidente del que había sido testigo. Milo se quedó impresionado: el joven Pegaso, paradigma de la justicia, el honor y el deber, era capaz de fabricar una mentira de proporciones épicas y hacerla creíble en pocos segundos.

—¿Y luego te marcharás a Japón? —le preguntó. Lo notaba cambiado, más adulto y tranquilo. Mucho más espigado, elegante y atractivo de lo que recordaba.

—No —contestó con una sonrisa sincera—. Voy a postular para quedarme en Sagitario. Quiero ser el sucesor de Aiolos.


End file.
